My Life Is Anything But Simple
by SeiraMizu
Summary: A rich girl who ran away from home gets caught up in the Transformers war. Can she and her friends survive while finding love on the way? This story is now rated M.
1. Prologue

i don't own Transformers just my characters

Prologue

Simple.

That's what my life should have been. But it's not. My life has been anything but.

Let's start from the beginning. My name is Katherine. I'm 5' 7" with a curvaceous figure, but I'm well toned. I'm a brunette with green eyes.

Simple right? Wrong.

I'm anything but simple. I was born into a very wealthy family. They're millionaires, that don't have a care in the world. They just relax all day and shape me and my older brother, Andrew, into the heir and heiress of the fortune.

But I always rebelled. I didn't want to be a stuck up heiress that didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. I wanted to be someone who helps people. My parents didn't agree with this though.

They tried to break me but I held strong. As a rich kid I was home schooled, but I longed to go to a public one. Of course, mom and dad didn't want me going to a "_filthy, poor school_."

So I made a plan. When I turn 18 I'm gonna leave this place and go off to college and become a nurse.

Nobody's found out about my plan, so I'm safe until that day comes… I hope.


	2. The Day Has Arrived

i don't own TF, just my oc's

The Day Has Arrived

"Miss Katherine, it's time to get up." my maid, Anna, said while she shook me awake.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes." I groaned.

"KATHERINE! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" my mother bellowed. I groaned and sat up in bed, then glared at my mother. Her name was Sara. She was 5' 7" with shoulder length blond hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a lavender chiffon dress with black heels and had her hair in a bun atop her head. A diamond necklace adorned her neck and she wore diamond earrings and bracelet.

"Now that you're up, you need to get ready." She motioned for Anna to go to my closet.

"Ready for what?"

My mother scoffed, "Your birthday party." I mentally smacked myself. I completely forgot my own birthday. I heard a door close and saw Anna coming back with a dress and shoes in hand.

"Anna will help you get ready and then you will meet me in the garden so we can go over the schedule."

'Leave it to mom to have a party schedule.' I thought dryly. I nodded my head and she left. Anna scurried over to make the bed as I went to look at my dress. It was simple yet elegant.

It was a purple halter that was ankle length with a slit up one side that stopped a few inches above the knee. It cinched at the waist and had amethysts adorning the top half. The heels were black.

I sat down at my vanity to brush my hair while I waited for Anna. She finished and had me strip down before leading me to the bath. The room was fairly large and so was the tub. It was like a mini swimming pool. I sat in the bath while Anna bathed me and washed my hair. I resisted the urge to grab the toiletries and swim to the other side to bathe myself. Once she finished, I got out and she dried me off before taking me to put on the dress. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the floor length mirror.

'Not bad.' I thought, before going to sit in front of the vanity. Anna came over to do my hair. I sat in silence as she wove it into a figure 8 on the side of my head. After she finished Anna put the jewelry on me. It consisted of a flower amethyst necklace, amethyst earrings, and a simple golden bracelet. After checking my appearance once more, I went downstairs and made my way to the garden, Anna following obediently.

* * *

I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer, i promise.


	3. Tea Time!

don't own TF, just the OC's

Tea Time!

Once outside I had to cover my eyes from the bright sun. Anna opened an umbrella to shield me from the sun.

"Thank you Anna." I murmured. I continued to walk in silence Anna behind me holding the umbrella. I reached the table my mother was sitting at.

With her were my father, Jason, and my brother, Andrew. I sat in the only chair available under the umbrella covered table. Anna stood by behind me holding the now closed umbrella.

"Nice to see you've joined us Sleeping Beauty." my brother taunted.

I scowled. "Shut it asshole!" My mother glared at me and I immediately shut up. She didn't like that kind of language.

My father cleared his throat. "Now that we're all here, let's go over the schedule." I tuned them out as I thought about today.

'Today's the day I turn 18. Then when everyone's asleep I sneak out and get out of this hell hole forever!' I came back to reality as soon as the conversation ended.

"Everything's in order and I expect you to be on your best behavior young lady. No swearing or getting into fights, is that clear?" my mother asked.

I faked a smile. "Of course mother, I will be on my best behavior." My parents gave me one last wary glance before leaving. My brother had left sometime during the conversation, leaving me all alone.

I decided to go for a walk in the garden before I had to go greet the guests. Anna followed behind me with the umbrella above my head. I admired the flowers and their beauty. I saw a pair of robins perched on a stone bench, peering at me curiously. As I walked closer they flew away.

"So majestic. So free. I'm envious of them. Being able to do what they want, go wherever they want. I wish I could do as such." I whispered softly. I lingered a second longer before heading back into the mansion, Anna hot on my heels. It was time to greet the guests and then, later tonight, put my plan into action.


	4. Celebrating and Escaping

don't own TF, just the oc's

Celebrating and Escaping

"Good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Worthington." I said faking a smile. They nodded their heads in greeting before wandering off to the garden to mingle with the other guests.

"That's all of them." I mumbled before going to join them in the garden. As soon as I stepped foot outside my mother whisked me away to talk to some friends.

"Katherine, you remember Mrs. Percival." I nodded my head in greeting, as did she.

"You've certainly blossomed my dear." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Percival." I saw her motion for a young man to come over. He was about 6' 0" with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"This is my son Brandon."

I curtsied as he bowed. "It's a pleasure."

"I believe the pleasure is all mine." He said before kissing the back of my hand. Normally any girl would blush and look away shyly, but I just faked a smile and nodded my head before excusing myself to get some punch. I grabbed a glass and looked around.

My father was talking with some friends of his, as was my mother. I scanned the crowd for my brother. He was surrounded by a group of girls, practically throwing themselves at him. I smirked at the look of annoyance on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the chef come out. He banged a spoon on a glass. Everyone turned their gaze to him.

"Dinner is served." I went towards the head of the table where I usually sat. Since it was my birthday I sat at the head of the table. My mother was to the right of me, whilst my father and brother were on my left. I ate in silence, waiting for this day to end.

* * *

The party ended at 11:00. I got lots of lavish gifts, but they didn't matter. My parents and brother bid me good night before going to bed. Anna prepared me for bed and left when she was sure I was asleep. Twenty minutes later I opened my eyes.

I silently got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed a duffel and packed things I would need. Clothes, money, toiletries, any jewelry I wanted to bring, and any makeup I needed. I grabbed a black jacket and took one last look at my room before climbing out the window on my makeshift rope.

* * *

'I did it! I'm free!' I thought happily. Getting past the guards was tough, but I did it. I managed to make it to the closest car dealership and purchase a car. It was a red Mustang convertible. Once I was handed the keys I sped out of their. 

_Goodbye hell, hello freedom!_

Now all I gotta do is find a college somewhere my parents would never think to look. I thought for a minute before it hit me.

'Tranquility. Cammie lives there. I'm sure she'd let me stay with her until I get settled.' I nodded in approval before speeding off for Tranquility.


	5. 2 Years Later

don't own TF, just my OC's

2 Years Later

_2 years later_

I stretched my arms above my head. I just got finished doing some paperwork that needed to be done. I had to file some reports on injuries any students had sustained in the past few months. You heard right.

_Students._

I work in a high school as the nurse. Not exactly what I had in mind, but I love it. It's simple and rewarding. I went to college for 2 years before I graduated. I was smart so it took me half the time it took most to finish college. Home schooling can have its advantages.

Anyway, after graduating I decided to start out simple and work my way up. Only, once I started this job I got hooked. I couldn't leave. So I didn't, I stayed. Some of the boys that met me for the first time purposely hurt themselves after their first visits just so they could see me more often. Except for one boy.

His name is Sam Wiwicky. Unlike the other boys he didn't hurt himself on purpose. He gets beat up by some jock named Trent. I became friends with Sam after the first few visits, and he introduced me to his girlfriend Mikaela. They're such sweet kids. I just wish Sam would stop getting hurt.

Speak of the devil. Here he comes now. Looks like a bloody nose this time.

"Get in a fight again?" I asked making my way to Sam before leading him to a bed.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No, but I have to for school purposes." I sighed when I took a look at his nose.

"Looks like Trent may have broken it. Tell me if this hurts." I pinched his nose and he yelped. "Yep it's broken."

"Ya think?!" Sam glared at me and I glared right back. The bleeding had stopped so I grabbed some bandages to put on his nose. Once I finished his nose looked twice as big. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is! You should see how big your nose looks!" I cackled out. Sam glared at me, so I stopped laughing.

"Sorry, that was mean."

"It's ok." I smiled at him before giving him a pass for class.

"Try not to get in anymore fights today!" I called out after him.

"I won't!" he called back before disappearing around the corner. I sighed.

'That boy's gotta stop getting into fights with Trent. If he gets in one more fight today I'm gonna kick the shit out of Trent and then him.' I chuckled at the thought. I went back over to my desk and filed another report. "It never ends."

* * *

The final bell rung. That signaled the day was over. I'd already filed all my work, so I just had to pack up before heading home. Thank god it was Friday. Now I can just relax. After putting all my things away I headed for my car whilst weaving through the students.

The sun hit my face as I got outside. I basked in it's warmth before heading in the direction of my Mustang. I heard some shouting nearby so I decided to investigate. When I turned the corner I saw Sam arguing with Trent.

I frowned. 'I told him not to get into any fights.' Trent grabbed Sam and slammed him against the wall so I decided to make my presence known.

"Trent!" I called. His fist stopped inches from Sam's face as he turned to look at me. I gave him my coldest glare. His eyes widened slightly when I started to make my way over.

"Put him down now, unless you want me to tell the principal about this." Trent's eyes widened even more before he dropped Sam and walked off with his goons. I hurried over to Sam just as Mikaela got to him. She'd been on the sidelines when this happened.

"You ok Sam?" Mikaela asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm ok"

I scoffed. "I'll be the judge of that, and didn't I tell you not to get into anymore fights." I started checking him over for any injuries but found none.

"He was harassing Mikaela. I _had_ to do something!" I sighed, rubbing my temples. I felt a headache coming on.

"I'll let ya of the hook, but _try_ not to let it happen again." Sam smiled at me before grabbing Mikaela's hand and heading towards his Camaro. I watched them until they were out of sight then headed for my own car. I got into it, started the car and drove to my apartment.

I share a penthouse apartment with my friend Cammie. Her parents own some big fancy business corporation and pay for her apartment. It has plenty of room so Cammie let me stay. There was a red light coming up and as I stopped I thought about today's events.

'Let's hope Monday doesn't come too soon.' Being friends with Sam was great except for when he gets hurt and I always have to take care of it. As the light turned green I drove to my apartment, not knowing the mess I was getting myself into.


	6. Annoying Roommates

don't own TF... and well... you know the rest

Annoying Roommates

"What the slag happened to your nose kid?" Ratchet asked upon seeing Sam's bandaged up nose.

"He got into a fight with Trent again." Bumblebee answered, glaring at the thought of Trent.

"Yeah, but I'm fine now. See?" Sam pointed at his bandaged up nose.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" Ratchet asked.

"No."

"Although he did get in another fight with Trent at the end of school." Bumblebee added.

"Bee!" Bumblebee smiled sheepishly, while Sam glared at him.

"You didn't get hurt in the second fight?" Ratchet eyed Sam disbelievingly.

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet. "Some lady came and stopped it. Who was that woman anyway Sam?" Both mechs looked at him expectantly.

"That was Katherine. She's the school nurse and my friend." Ratchet performed a scan on Sam.

"Well there's not much more I can do for your broken nose. Your friend did a good job." Ratchet admitted.

Sam grinned. Mikaela who had kept quiet spoke up. "It's true. She's really good at her job. Every time Sam gets hurt she's able to make him as good as new."

Sam laughed. "I'm not sure what I'd do without her. Not that I don't think you couldn't help me Ratchet." Sam added when Ratchet glared at him. Thankfully Mikaela stepped in.

"Just keep quiet Sam. We don't need you ending up with _more_ broken body parts." Sam grinned sheepishly while Bumblebee tried smothering a laugh. And wouldn't you know it, Optimus and Ironhide showed up. Of course, they noticed Sam's broken nose as well.

"Sam what happened to your nose?" Optimus asked.

"I got in a fight… with Trent." Sam said wincing at the looks on the two mechs faces.

"That little slagger! I ought to blow him up!" Ironhide growled, cannons charging up.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus commanded. Ironhide grudgingly put his cannons away.

"Guys, what's done is done, and if it'll make you feel better I'll _try_ not to get into fights with Trent."

"All right Sam, but we are going to hold you to your word." Optimus stated. Sam grinned.

"I promise I won't get into anymore fights, now I should probably get home." Bumblebee transformed and Sam got in with Mikaela. They sped out of the base.

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Kat you're back!" a voice shrieked.

"Oof!" I grunted, as I was tackled to the ground. "Cammie… get off."

"Sorry Kat." She apologized. I glared at my roommate.

Her name was Cameron Summers, but she preferred Cammie. She is 5' 8" with a curvy figure that'd make any model jealous. But like me she's also well toned. She has dirty blonde hair, which is normal, but her eyes aren't. Her eyes are violet, which her parents think is a birth defect.

"Kat quit glaring at me!" Cammie whined. My right eye twitched. Did I forget to mention she can be a bit childish and comes up with nicknames I hate.

"Cammie don't call me that." I growled. Cammie stared at me blankly.

"But it's your name." she said looking at me like I was stupid.

"I go by Katherine, not Kat." I growled.

"So you won't go by that or Kaf Kaf either?" she asked.

"No."

"What about-"

"NO! NO NICKNAMES!" I yelled. Cammie stared blankly before giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Can I pwease call you Kat?" she asked in her baby voice.

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please!" Cammie whined.

"Fine! Just shut up already!" Cammie smirked triumphantly. "You're a bitch ya know that?"

Cammie's smirk got bigger. "Yep and proud of it." I sighed. Cammie could be hard to live with sometimes.

I trudged to my room to change out of my nurse clothes. Yeah, I had to wear these clothes the school gave me. I changed into a pair of jeans, high heels and a purple halter top. I walked out of my room and saw Cammie waiting for me. We were going out to eat. She wore jeans, high heel boots and an aqua shirt with off the shoulder sleeves.

"Ready to go?" she asked me, grabbing her purse.

"Yep, let's go." I said walking out of the apartment to the elevator, Cammie following close behind.

* * *

Cammie and I got out of the car as soon as we got to the restaurant. It was Cammie's turn to pick a restaurant and she picked a Chinese buffet.

We entered and while Cammie went to pay before hand, I looked for a place to sit. I found a booth in a corner and sat down waiting for Cammie. She came back and handed me a Coke. She sat down with her drink and the food she'd gotten, while I went to get my food. I didn't get much. Just some lomein noodles, crab rangoon, pork fried rice, and those biscuit things covered in sugar.

When I got back to the table I notice Cammie hadn't touched her food yet. She always waited for me before she ate. We dug in as soon as I sat down.

"So what happened at the school today?" Cammie asked breaking the silence.

"Not much, but Sam came in with a broken nose." Cammie knew about my friendship with him.

"Let me guess. That jock Trent broke his nose."

"Yep. He was trying to protect his girlfriend Mikaela from Trent."

Cammie sighed. "That's kind of romantic, but still… I'm beginning to think that kid's a danger magnet."

"So he gets into fights. What kid doesn't?"

"Still…" An awkward silence hovered in the air. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"How was your day?"

"Oh my god! I went shopping today and I saw the cutest pair of shoes!" I pretended to be interested as Cammie went into detail about her shopping escapade.

This was gonna be a _long _night.


	7. Block Party

Disclaimer: don't own TF just my oc

Block Party

_BUZZ!...BUZZ!...BUZZ!_

A hand flew out from under the covers and hit the snooze button. The person pulled the covers back to reveal… me. I got out of bed and stretched before looking out the window. It was Saturday, which meant I could relax… unless Cammie dragged me off on a weekend shopping escapade.

Speak of the devil. I hear her coming now.

The door swung open and I saw a blur coming at me. I managed to move out of the way in time. The blur landed face first in the bed.

It was Cammie.

She laid face first in the covers with her butt up in the air. This was a daily routine for her. Get up, shower, get dressed, then charge in my room and pounce on me… whether I'm awake or not.

I sighed. "Cammie get out. I have to take a shower."

Cammie got up from her position and sat cross-legged on the bed. "Ok, but before you do…"

"What is it?"

"Will you come with me to Maria's house tonight?"

Maria is a friend of ours. She's 5" 7' with black hair to the bottom of her ears. She has brown eyes that are so dark they look black and a curvy figure. She is part Mexican on her mother's side, and has her mother's tan skin.She also has a long name.It's Maria Cierra Mena De La Torres… but she prefers Maria Torres.

I searched Cammie's gaze to see if she was lying, but she was not.

"Alright I'll go."

"YAY!!" Cammie cheered, then she pounced on me and gave me a hug.

"Cammie… can't… breathe."

"Sorry!" Cammie jumped off of me. I breathed in some air before shoving Cammie out of my room. I made sure to lock the door.

"Now, time for a shower."

* * *

The ride to Maria's place was… entertaining. Cammie had spent all day trying to find an outfit. She even modeled some clothes in front of me. Being the good friend I was I gave her my opinion on each outfit till she found the perfect one.She's wearing a jean skirt with black leggings that go to her ankle. She's also wearing black strappy heels and a silver sequined tank top.

She was chatting avidly about hoping to find some cute guys and if she looked sexy or gorgeous enough.

I chuckled. Turns out Maria was having a block party. Trust Cammie to leave something out. I didn't make a big fuss out of clothes like Cammie did.

I'm wearing a red tank top under a sleeveless army green hoodie. I have on a jean skirt with a white studded belt and black boots that go to my calves.

"We're here!" Cammie suddenly shouted. She was right, we had arrived. There was a giant stage set up and lots of booths. Of course, there were lots of flashing lights. I parked the car in Maria's driveway and we got out. Cammie was excited and started to wander off, but I grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't. We're going to find Maria." I stated dragging an unwilling Cammie behind me. I weaved through the crowd, still keeping a hold on Cammie, and found Maria near the stage. Cammie must have seen her as well.

"HEY MARIA!" Cammie screamed. I winced at the sound, my ears ringing. Maria turned to see who had yelled her name. When she saw us she beamed and hurried off the stage.

"Bout time ya got here!" she said hugging both of us. "Now this party's starting!"

Oh no. That could only mean one thing. I stared horrified as Maria scrambled onstage and grabbed a mike.

"HEY EVERYONE!" All activity stopped as everyone turned to the stage. I could feel Cammie tugging on my arm, pulling me to the stage. I dug my heels, but she was persistent.

"Now that my main girls are here, it's time to get this party started!" The crowd roared and broke out into cheers, whistles, hoots, and hollers. I didn't have time to react as Cammie pushed me onstage next to Maria. Maria handed us both a mike.

"Alright everyone, me and my girls are gonna sing a little tune, ya dig?" The crowd roared in approval. I stood there in horror.

You see I have stage fright. I mean don't get me wrong, I love to sing… just not in front of crowds.

_Big crowds._

The music started and I had no choice but to sing.

_Dig A Little Deeper_

_Maria: No one can hold us back when we're set to go  
Katherine: No one can tell us that we're not ready when we're ready to flow_

_Cammie: Lead by example _

_Here's a sample on the floor_

_  
Maria: Yeah, try a little harder; move a little faster if you can't find  
The strength you're after_

_  
Chorus: Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper_

_Katherine: We're celebrating like we never did before  
Cammie: Went through the fire, took it higher, check the score  
Maria: If you wanna be a leader check your ego at the door  
_

_Katherine: Yeah, be a trend setter, be a go-getter if you want to do  
Everything better_

_  
Chorus: Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper_

_All girls: Don't ask the question, what it is you should do  
Just take some action, it'll come to you  
It's all connected all you have to do  
Is move baby, move baby, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on a roll, let it go, lose control  
Don't you know it's the best thing you can do_

_Chorus (2x): Dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper  
Just like we had to do, just like we had to do  
You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper_

_You've got to dig a little deeper, dig a little deeper_

There was silence and then the crowd broke out into cheers. Cammie and Maria beamed, while I smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. After we got offstage, we went to different booths and mingled with others. Even though I didn't like it at first, this turned out to be a great night.

And that's the way I like things to be.

* * *

I just had to do this chapter. But don't worry, I'll make sure the TF's are in the next chapter!


	8. Meet the Autobots: Part 1

don't own TF, just the oc's

Meet the Autobots: Part 1

Why me?

What did I do to deserve this?

Was it because I ran away from home?

I'm not sure, but karma or something must've come back to bite me in the butt.

Not following me? Well then, let's go back to what happened earlier today.

* * *

My morning routine was the same as always. Get up, take a shower, get dressed, and then eat breakfast. Everything was fine, but leave it to Cammie to ruin it.

"KAT!"

I growled. "What!?"

"Maria and I are going to the mall and guess what?"

"What?" I asked, knowing I would dread the response.

"You get to come with us!" she cheered happily.

"No."

"But-"

"I said no."

"Please?" I turned to look at Cammie and saw she was giving me "the pout." I averted my gaze, but it was too late. It had already affected me.

'Don't give in. Don't give in!' I tried to resist but it was no use. I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Cammie cheered and before I could even blink she'd hauled me up off the couch and out the door. When we were outside I saw Maria already sitting in my Mustang waiting for us.

"'Bout time." She said.

"Sorry. Kat was being difficult."

I growled and grudgingly started the car.

* * *

Two words.

_Help me._

As soon as we got to the mall Cammie and Maria dragged me from store to store. They tried clothes on and made me as well.

I wasn't a shopping maniac like these two. I wasn't much of a shopper. I didn't like it, but I didn't dislike it.

Of course, when I'm shopping with the terrible twosome I hate it. They always hand me something too skimpy, too revealing, or something I find absolutely ugly.

Yes I'm picky about my selection of clothes. But it's only cause I'm a little more modest than these two. I hate showing too much skin. I'm not the type to "flaunt what I got." However, Cammie insists I do so. Of course I always refuse.

Anyways…

After they dragged me to practically every store we ran into Sam and Mikaela. To that I have one thing to say.

_Thank God!_

I'd never been so glad to see the couple. I was saved! We decided to have lunch together at the food court. It was nice. Especially since I got a break from all the shopping. Pretty soon, everything was gone and we were heading out to the parking lot.

The couple and my friends were chatting while I carried all of Cammie and Maria's bags. Now I know how a pack mule felt. I dumped the bags into the one of the backseats of my Mustang. Cammie and Maria were still talking with Sam and Mikaela over by Sam's Camaro. I debated whether to wait in the car or join them. I chose the latter. I joined them and floated right into the conversation.

That's when everything went wrong.

* * *

i decided to do this chapter in parts... not sure why. Anyway... the Autobots will be in Part 2.

I'll try to get part 2 up as soon as i can! Review please!


	9. Meet the Autobots: Part 2

Disclaimer: don't own TF

Meet the Autobots: Part 2

I faintly heard people screaming. Apparently the others did too. I turned to see what the commotion was all about. A police car was headed this way, not stopping and destroying anything in its path.

"What the hell? Is he drunk or something?" I wondered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and Mikaela pale. I turned to them.

"Guys, is something wrong? You're as pale as a ghost." This attracted Cammie's attention and she looked over at the pair.

"Guys!? That crazy driver is headed this way fast!" Maria said, looking panicked. I snapped my head in the direction the car was in and sure enough, it was headed this way. Correction.

It was headed straight for us.

Cammie and Maria paled, along with Sam and Mikaela. Seeing as how no one was doing anything, I took action.

"Don't just stand there! Move!" I snapped. That seemed to snap them out of their trance. Sam got into his Camaro, while Mikaela dragged Cammie and Maria in. I hesitated not wanting to leave my car, but got in after Mikaela started tugging my arm. As soon as we got in, the car came to life and sped out of their. Cammie and Maria, who sat to my right, were still frozen. Seeing as I was the only rational one right now I asked, "What the hell was that about!?"

Sam ignored me, most likely focusing on driving. Mikaela just looked at me with fear and a hint of worry. I decided to drop it for now, but later I would get answers. I sat back in the seat trying to calm myself, until I heard something behind us. I looked out the rear window and saw that same police car following us.

'Why is that thing chasing us?' I wondered. My train of thought was broken when we abruptly took a right turn. That snapped Cammie and Maria out of their stupor. They looked to me, wondering what the hell was going on. I shrugged, and then pointed out the rear window. They both looked out the window and their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

I would've laughed if this weren't a life threatening situation. I dragged my gaze from them to look at Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela kept looking at the side mirror every few seconds, and Sam kept driving. It was then that I noticed Sam's hands weren't on the wheel. I could feel my eyes widen.

'If he's not driving then…' I looked around to see if anyone else noticed. Cammie and Maria were still looking out the rear window and Mikaela glanced at Sam, obviously not bothered by the fact that THE CAR WAS DRIVING ITSELF! I took deep breathes, trying to calm myself.

But how could I? THE FREAKIN' CAR WAS DRIVING ITSELF! I glanced out the window and actually took notice of the scenery. We were in the middle of a desert somewhere.

'Desert? Why the hell are we in a desert!?' My thoughts were abruptly stopped when I heard the sound of metal and gears shifting. I chanced a look behind me and in place of the police car I saw a GIANT FREAKIN' ROBOT! I saw Cammie and Maria pale and was sure I did too.

I didn't have much time to think about what was happening as I felt myself being thrown from the car. I landed face first in the ground. I heard that same sound of gears shifting and forced my protesting muscles to push me up. When I looked up I saw another robot standing protectively over us.

'Oh my god! That's the Camaro!' I looked to see where the other robot was and ducked as it barreled into the Camaro. I snapped my head back up and saw them wrestling on the ground. I took this as a chance and ran over to where Cammie and Maria were. Maria had a few cuts and bruises, but other than that looked ok. Cammie on the other hand was out cold. I saw some blood trickling from the back of her head.

'Must've landed on her head when we were thrown from the car.' I thought wryly. I tore off some of the bottom of my tank and wrapped it around her head to stop the bleeding. I checked the area for Sam and Mikaela and saw them a few feet away. They had some scratches, but looked ok. I glanced at Maria to see her watching the robots fight.

"Maria help me get Cammie on my back." She snapped her head in my direction and complied. I started walking towards the couple, Maria following. As soon as we got over to them I said, "You two have a lot of explaining to do, but not right now. We need to get out of here."

"Not without Bee!" I sighed. Kids could be such a pain.

"Umm… Kat? Where exactly are we gonna go?" I heard Maria ask. I blinked.

'I'm so stupid! We're in the middle of the desert! Where are we gonna go!?' I frowned. I looked at Maria, then the couple.

"Looks like we have to wait for your robot friend… what's his name?"

"Bumblebee." Sam said grinning.

"Right… looks like we're gonna have to wait for Bumblebee." I stated, sitting on the ground putting Cammie's head in my lap. The other three made a sort of barrier around me and Cammie, probably to keep Cammie from getting hurt more. I checked Cammie's pulse every now and then making sure she stayed with us. The sound of fighting abruptly stopped and I looked up. At first I couldn't see anything, but then I noticed a car speeding towards us.

I tensed thinking it was the police car, but as it got closer I relaxed seeing that it was the Camaro. It did a 180, spraying us with sand and the doors opened. The others waited until I loaded Cammie into the car, before getting in themselves. Cammie sat in the passenger seat, and Mikaela sat in the back with me and Maria.

I sat behind Cammie so I could keep an eye on her. Maria sat in the middle and Mikaela sat behind Sam. Where the car, I mean Bumblebee, was taking us I had no idea. But I was glad to see that the police car was no longer following us. I turned my gaze to the couple and decided to bring up the subject again.

"Ok you two, start explaining. _Now_." They glanced at each other before looking at me. I glared back at them, waiting for an explanation. Maria interrupted though.

"What was that thing chasing us?" she asked. It was Sam who answered.

"That was a Decepticon. His name is Barricade." We stared at him blankly, wanting a further explanation.

"Ok…gonna need a better explanation. Let's start with, what the hell is your car?" I pointedly asked.

"_His name is Bumblebee_ and he's an Autobot. Or the good guy if you prefer. Decepticons are the bad guys." Sam briefly explained. I raised a brow making sure to store this data away for later.

"Autobots good, Decepticons bad. Got it." I said nodding my head.

"Can he talk?" Maria asked.

"Yes." A voice said. I jumped, hearing the voice all around me.

"I'm guessing that was the car."

"Yep." Mikaela answered.

"Ok… weird. And yet it doesn't freak me out as much as I thought it would." Maria looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"What!? It's true!" I whined. She just rolled her eyes before looking forward. I pouted, but went back to my interrogation.

"So where are you taking us?" I asked, directing my question at Bumblebee.

"To our base." He replied.

"Wait wait wait! _Our_ base? How many of you are there?"

"Right now, 4. But we hope to have more joining us soon." I felt my jaw drop. _Four_!? There were four of these things!? Then how many Decepticons were their!? I decided not to ask. I decided to stop interrogating them and leaned back against the seat.

Deep breaths. Calm yourself. I stopped my meditation exercise when I heard gears.

'Now what!?' I looked out the windshield and saw the ground opening up to reveal a ramp, leading further down into the ground. I felt Bumblebee speed up and we went down the ramp. The door we went through closed leaving us in darkness, until these lights turned on. They were on walls next to us. We kept going for a while until we got to a big open space. It was like an underground parking garage. Bumblebee stopped and we got out (except for Cammie who I had to get out myself). When we were all out Bumblebee transformed.

"I'll go let the others know we're here." He said, before walking through a door and disappearing. Sam and Mikaela were chatting quietly, Maria was looking around, and I was sitting with Cammie's head in my lap. I removed the temporary bandage from her head to check the damage. The bleeding had stopped, but she was gonna have a bump.

"Cammie? Can ya hear me? Wake up." I whispered, gently patting her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered for a second then opened. She looked at me and I smiled. Her eyes darted about taking in her surroundings. She looked back at me questioningly.

"Ya know that police car that was chasing us?" I asked. She nodded. "Do ya remember what it became?" I saw her eyes glaze over in thought, and then widen.

"It was a giant robot." She whispered. I nodded.

"You fell unconscious when we were thrown out of the car."

"What happened while I was out?" she asked.

"Sam's car became another giant robot and it fought with the first one. The one chasing us was a Decepticon named Barricade. He's the bad guy. Sam's Camaro is an Autobot named Bumblebee. He's one of the good guys."

"_One_ of the good guys?"

"There are four of them. We'll be meeting the rest soon." She nodded in understanding, and looked around again.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in their base. It's underground somewhere in the desert." She nodded again and closed her eyes, probably to rest. Her eyes snapped open when we heard the sound of footsteps.

_Big footsteps._

Everyone looked in the direction Bumblebee left and the door opened, revealing Bumblebee and 3 other robots. I felt my eyes widen. They were **HUGE**! The tallest of them kneeled down in front of us. He was blue with red flames. I could feel power and authority radiating from him. This must be their leader.

"Hello little ones. My name is Optimus Prime. I am leader of the Autobots." I think my eyes widened even more, but I couldn't tell. Maria, who had joined us a few minutes ago, was pale and had eyes the size of dinner plates. Cammie, whom I'd help sit up, looked the same except her mouth was hanging open.

"Guys, stop! It's rude to stare!" I scolded. Cammie's mouth immediately snapped shut and they both looked at me like I was crazy. I'd think so too if I were them. I was practically radiating calmness, but on the inside I was freaking out. Still I felt like I had to be brave for all of us… minus Sam and Mikaela of course. I heard someone chuckle and looked up to see it was Optimus.

"There's no need to be afraid little ones. We're not going to harm you." I saw Cammie about to make a comment, but I glared at her and she kept her mouth shut.

"I'm sure Sam has already told you but we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Or Autobots if you prefer." He stood back up and pointed to a black robot. "This is our weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Said robot brought out cannons he had in his arms and pointed them at us. I glared at him, while Maria gulped and Cammie looked like she was gonna pass out again.

"Easy Ironhide."

"I just wanted to show 'em my cannons." Ironhide said, but put his cannons away. Optimus then pointed to a yellowish greenish bot. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"Nice to know there's another medic around here." I grumbled.

Cammie giggled. "Looks like you have someone to talk to." I glared at her, then looked at Optimus to continue.

"You've already met our scout, Bumblebee." I looked over at Bumblebee and smiled.

"How could we forget him? He did save us after all." I commented. Bumblebee grinned.

"Well it was great meeting all of you, but I still need to talk to Sam and Mikaela. Is there someplace else we could go to talk."

"Sure, follow us." Sam said, walking toward the door with Mikaela following. I got up and followed with Cammie and Maria, leaving the Autobots in the underground garage thing.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter! What'd you think? Review please!


	10. Stories, Laughter, and Questions

I don't own TF

Stories, Laughter, and Questions

We followed the couple through another door and were in a living space. Apparently it was designed for both humans and the giant robots. Sam and Mikaela went to sit on a couch. I sat in a chair, while Cammie and Maria sat on another couch.

"Alright, start talking. How do you know the Autobots?"

The two looked at each other before Sam started to explain.

"Well as you know they're from the planet Cybertron. They're divided into two factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons. They fought for access to something called the Allspark, a cube that can grant infinite power, and it ended up on Earth along with the Decepticons leader Megatron. My great grandfather discovered Megatron in the Arctic. He accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system and the map to the Allspark got encoded in his glasses."

"One day I put the glasses for sale on E-bay. That was the same day I bought Bumblebee. Bumblebee drove off during the day and I went after him thinking someone was high jacking my car. I ran into Barricade and he came after me and demanded I give him the glasses."

Mikaela spoke up. "I came by at that moment and Sam told me to get away before tackling me to the ground. Barricade came after us, before Bumblebee intervened. We got in Bumblebee and he drove off. Barricade chased us the entire time. We finally ended up at a power plant. Bumblebee threw us out then transformed and stood protectively in front of us. Barricade tackled him and they fought. Meanwhile another bot named Frenzy came after me and Sam. Sam kept him busy while I got a saw and then I sawed his head off."

Sam continued for Mikaela. "I kicked his head far away. Next thing I know Bumblebee's standing in front of us. We talk and then he transforms back into a car and takes us someplace. When we get there, 4 other vehicles come into view. They transform and introduce themselves and why they're here. They ask us to help them keep the Allspark safe and we do. So that's how we met the Autobots."

I leaned back in my chair, nodding my head in understanding. I looked over at Cammie and Maria. Maria's eyes were wide and Cammie… she confused me. She looked… excited.

"Oh my god! That is so awesome!" Cammie shrieked, jumping off the couch. Maria who wasn't paying attention, jumped at Cammie's show. I stared at her in disbelief along with Sam and Mikaela.

"Overly excited girl say what?" I asked.

"That's awesome! I mean it may have been a life threatening situation, but you're friends with alien robots. That's so cool!"

I smirked. "Ya know Cammie… now that we know about them, they're our friends too."

My smirk widened when Cammie's eyes got bigger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Cammie screamed happily. She was jumping up and down. I kept smirking until I felt the ground shake. The door burst open and the Autobots came charging in weapons drawn. I saw Maria's face pale, Cammie stopped jumping up and down, confusion written on her face. Sam and Mikaela looked like they were trying to hold back laughter.

And I just sat there, staring at the Autobots. Finally Sam and Mikaela burst out laughing. Everyone except me looked over at them in confusion. Their laughter was contagious and soon enough I was laughing too. Cammie and Maria looked at me in shock and confusion.

"Are we missing something here?" Cammie asked. Sam, Mikaela, and I were able to stop laughing and I explained the reason for our laughter.

"It's simple Cammie. You screamed, the Autobots thought we were in danger, and they came charging in. See? Simple."

Realization came across their faces.

"Oh." Was Cammie's intelligent response. I snickered. The Autobots had drawn their weapons back in and Maria's skin color was back to normal.

"As much fun as this was, I think we'd better head home." I stated getting up and heading for the door. The Autobots were standing near the others now.

"I'm afraid we can't allow you to leave." I heard Optimus say.

I stopped dead in my tracks, my whole body stiffening. I turned to him and I asked, "Why?"

* * *

Ooh... I wonder why they can't leave. *snickers* Anyway... please review!


	11. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

New Home

"Well…" Optimus hesitated.

"Why!?" I demanded, giving him my coldest glare. I saw the girls flinch, afraid of how I'd react.

"The Decepticons know about you being friends with Sam. They'll try to get to us by kidnapping you. If they succeed they'd most likely demand we surrender to them. So I think its best we keep you here for your own safety. And you can't leave without one of us accompanying you."

I felt my glare turn frostier. I balled my hands into fists so hard, they turned white. My whole body shook with rage. I walked to the nearest wall and punched it, my fist leaving a big dent. Blood dripped from my hand, but I didn't feel the pain. I saw the others stare at me in shock. I unclenched my teeth, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"I WILL NOT BE CAGED UP LIKE AN ANIMAL! I'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THAT ONCE!"

I panted heavily, my lungs burning from my screams. I heard the click of heels on the floor, and saw Cammie striding towards me. I took a step back, before she embraced me.

"Don't go there. Don't go back to that place. It's okay. It won't be like that. I promise." Cammie whispered gently, attempting to soothe me. I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled out my mouth.

I smiled gently. "Thanks Cammie." I whispered back to her. She pulled back, holding my shoulders. She smiled gently at me, slight sympathy in her eyes. We turned back to the others. They seemed shocked from my outburst, but mostly confused as to what I meant.

None of them knew about my past, besides Cammie. Not even Maria, my other closest friend, knew about it. Cammie side hugged me, as we walked back to the others. Maria came forth and hugged me as well, even though she was as confused as everyone else. She pulled back and looked at me, a question in her eyes.

I knew what she was asking. I looked over at Cammie and she was still smiling gently. She nodded her head, answering the unspoken question. I faced the Autobots, and the couple.

I swallowed heavily before speaking. "Looks like we have no choice. We'll have to stay here."

The Autobots seemed to relax and the couple grinned, happy with our decision.

"But…"

I saw them stiffen, waiting for me to finish.

I smirked. "We're going to be a handful, especially Cammie."

They relaxed again, before Sam and Mikaela burst out laughing. I joined them, along with the girls. I heard the Autobots chuckle. After we finished laughing, I grinned.

"So… where are we staying?"

Before they could answer, Cammie interrupted.

"Dibs on sharing a room with Kat!" she shouted, her hand raised in the air. I groaned, cradling my head in my hand. Maria started laughing at my misery.

"Actually, you'll all be given separate rooms." Optimus stated. I saw Cammie's hand fall back down, a pout on her face.

"But they'll be right next to each other." Optimus added, after seeing Cammie's pout. Cammie's pout was replaced with a grin. I chuckled. That pout always worked. That and Optimus must be a big ol' softy.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cammie said, sprinting out of the room. A few seconds later, her head was in the doorway.

"Umm… where are our rooms?" she asked sheepishly. I shook my head, a grin on my lips.

"We'll show you." Mikaela offered.

"Sounds good to me… and Cammie, try not to get lost." I said teasingly. She huffed and turned her head away from me. I chuckled. Sam and Mikaela walked out the door, and the three of us followed.

* * *

Sorry it was short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Also, please review. It's that big button at the bottom. Can't miss it.

And I'll try to put some pics on my account, to give you an idea of what the girls look like.


	12. Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my oc

* * *

Sleepover

I fell backwards and landed on a bed. I curled up around a pillow, my hair fanning out around me.

"This is nice." I commented. I was in my room. Cammie's was to my right and Maria's to my left. There were doors on either side of my room connecting to theirs. My room wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small either. My bed was pushed up against the wall opposite the door. It faced the door as well. It was a big circular bed with light purple covers. Numerous pillows of every shade of purple adorned my bed. My walls were the same color as my bed covers with dark purple dots here and there.

To the left of my bed, there was a door a few feet down. It led to my bathroom. To the right of my bed, I had a bedside table. On it were a lamp, and an alarm clock. On the wall, next to the door that led to Cammie's room, there was a white dresser. Opposite the dresser, on the wall next to the door that led to Maria's room, was the door to my closet. The floor of my room was carpet; it was a cream color. Hanging on the wall next to the door was a big flat screen TV. Also near my door was a keypad. I could use it to lock my door from the inside and to open it.

I loved my new room. I sighed, getting up to go see how the others were doing. I walked to the door that led to Cammie's room and opened it. She was lying face down on her bed. Like my room, hers had a color them. It was aqua. The layout of her room was similar to mine. Shed had a circular bed, with aqua covers. She also had numerous pillows that were different shades of aqua. The walls were the same color, but unlike me, her walls had bubbles on them. What looked to be seaweed adorned the very bottom of the walls, along with sand. Even a few fish were here and there.

To the right of her bed was a door to her bathroom. To the left was the door to her closet. Her dresser was pushed up against her right wall, opposite the door connecting to my room. Her carpet was a white color. It was a little darker than white. A flat screen was hanging on the wall next to her door. A keypad was also near her door.

"Kat?"

I directed my gaze to Cammie who seemed to have finally noticed me.

"What are you doing here?"

I grinned. "Just thought I'd check up on you. Nice room."

She grinned back. "Isn't it?"

"Yep. Ya wanna go check on Maria?"

"Sure." She said, getting up and following me through the door leading to my room. I glanced back at her to see her looking around my room.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Very." She replied. I smirked. I opened the door leading to Maria's room. We both walked in. Maria was lying on her bed, her arm covering her eyes. I looked around. Her room's color theme was red with some orange. Her bed was circular as well, and had deep red covers. Numerous pillows of different shades of red and orange adorned her bed. Her walls were painted as stripes in a light orange-ish color and light red.

She had a bathroom to the left of her bed and a closet to her right. Her dresser was up against her left wall and it was black. She had a desk opposite it, against the right wall. It was also black. She had a flat screen and a keypad too. Her carpet was a cream color.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cammie creep up on Maria. I tried to stop her, but I was too late. She pounced. Maria shrieked, not knowing what hit her. She fell off the bed with a thud. Cammie, who was still on the bed, burst out laughing.

"You… should've… seen your… face!" she said, in-between her fits of laughter. Maria sat up and glared at Cammie. I shook my head. Maria was about ready to throttle Cammie but I stopped her.

"Come on girls. It's been a long day. Let's get some rest." I said. The two settled down and I left Maria's room, Cammie following.

"Night Maria!" she said. She closed the door and walked across my room to get back to hers. I snuggled under the covers after hearing the door shut closed. I drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

I heard a door open and close. Following was another door opening and closing. I cracked my eyes open. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw two figures approaching me from each side. I leaned over to turn my lamp on. I sat up and saw Cammie and Maria. They were both holding some pillows and blankets.

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily. I didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Can we sleep with you Kat?" Maria asked.

"Why?"

"We don't feel comfortable sleeping by ourselves in some strange place." Cammie explained.

"Besides, you don't seem as freaked out, so we'd feel more comfortable being around you for a bit." Maria continued. I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"All right, you can stay."

The two grinned before preparing a bed on the floor with the things they'd brought. Once they finished, I turned the lamp off and we all went to sleep.

* * *

Well, I was able to finish this chapter. The Auotbots will be back in the next one. I'd also like you opinion on this chapter and yada yada yada...

Anyway... please review! It's the big button!


	13. Wake Up Calls & Surprising News

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my OC

Wake Up Calls & Surprising News

THUD! THUD! THUD!

My eyes snapped open at the noise. I sat up, growling. Apparently the noise woke the girls as well. They were sitting up, staring at the door.

THUD!

My eye twitched. I was going to kill whoever was making that noise.

THUD!

The noise got closer.

THUD!

The whole room shook and I fell out of my bed. I landed face first on the carpet. I pushed myself up, my glare intensifying. Cammie and Maria had fallen over as well and were now getting back up. My door slid open. In the doorway were a panicked looking Sam and Mikaela. The look on their faces turned to relief when they saw us. I stood up walking over to them, my hair shadowing my face. I grabbed them both by the front of their shirts. My face was still shadowed, but they could probably feel my angry aura.

"What was that noise?" I asked slowly and menacingly. I could hear one of them about to speak but I interrupted them.

"It woke me from my sleep. And I hate to be woken up." I growled. I raised my head, hair no longer shadowing my face. They had scared expressions on their faces.

Sam started talking. "S-sorry Katherine. W-we were j-just-"

"I don't care what you were doing!" I hissed. "Just don't interrupt my sleep again!" With that, I threw them out the door and locked it from the inside.

* * *

_1 Hour Later…_

I came out of my bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. I was in a better mood now. Albeit, a little pissy still, but in a better mood nonetheless. I grabbed a brush off my dresser and brushed my hair.

"Ow… ow!" I grumbled, trying to get the knots out of my hair. I heard a giggle and turned to see Cammie standing in the doorway leading to her room.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

"Please!" I said, violently throwing my brush on the dresser. Cammie chuckled and walked over to me. She grabbed the brush and started brushing my hair.

"You have such nice hair. It's a shame it gets so tangled."

I grunted. I could see Cammie smile from her reflection in the mirror.

"I just got off the phone. Wanna know who I was talking to?" Cammie asked, momentarily stopping her brushing. I turned to look at her, curiosity written on my face. I heard a door open and Maria walked in.

"What's this about a phone call?"

Cammie smiled at Maria, before turning me back around so she could finish brushing my hair.

"As I was saying… I got a call a few minutes ago. You'll never guess who it was."

I sat patiently waiting for Cammie to tell us.

"Well?" Maria asked. Cammie giggled.

"You have to guess silly!"

Maria and I both rolled our eyes. Cammie always had to make it a game.

"Your secret boyfriend?" Maria asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"No. It was my cousin, Alana. You remember her."

Boy did we ever. Cammie's cousin's name was Alana Bellwood. But Cammie liked to call her Aly for short. Alana is in the time we met with her, let's just say she showed us her skills with guns… and other dangerous weapons. In other words, Alana could tend to be a bit trigger happy. Trigger happiness aside, Alana was a nice person.

"What did she call for?" I asked. I saw Cammie's smile grow.

"She called to tell me she's coming to visit."

I froze, eyes widening. I looked at Maria's reflection and she had the same look on her face. Cammie finished her brushing and I slowly stood up, turning towards her.

"Your cousin is coming to visit?" I asked. Cammie nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

My eye twitched. "Oh no, there's nothing wrong with that." I said sarcastically. Cammie didn't notice the sarcasm and a relieved expression came across her face. I continued, my voice raising. "Except for the fact that we're living with GIANT FREAKIN' ALIEN ROBOTS!"

Cammie shrunk away from me.

"Oh… right." She admitted meekly. "But Aly's cool. I'm sure if we explained the situation to her-"

"No Cammie! I know you're close to her, but we can't! If she knew she'd probably try to take you away from here, thus putting you in danger! Need I remind you that Decepticons are after us now!?"

Cammie bowed her head, an ashamed look on her face. "Sorry Kat. It's just… I can't keep secrets from her. She's bound to find out eventually."

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "No, don't apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you. If ya wanna tell her when she gets here, then go ahead."

Cammie looked up, her face brightening. "Really?"

Maria clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. We'll back you up. Besides, you two are practically sisters. She deserves to know."

"Thanks guys."

Maria and I grinned. "No problem. Now, let's go eat!" I claimed. They both brightened at this, before dashing out of the room. I laughed before following after them.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

"I win!" Cammie cheered, jogging into the rec room. Maria and I followed, trying to catch our breath. We slumped against each other.

"This is what happens… when you have a cousin… in the military." I panted out.

"Yeah…" Maria agreed. Cammie turned to us, grinning.

"Come on guys! Let's go eat!" Cammie stated, running off to the human sized kitchen. We both groaned, sliding to the floor.

"How does she do it?" Maria groaned.

"The better question is, where does all that energy come from?"

"True." Maria agreed. Grudgingly, we both got up and went to the kitchen. Cammie was already making breakfast for us. When we entered, she turned to us.

"Who wants an omelet?" Cammie asked cheerfully. Maria and I perked up.

"We do!"

Cammie chuckled, before turning back to the stove. Maria and I sat at the table, waiting for the food. Cammie may have been born into a rich family, but she's had to survive on her own most of her life. Alana even taught her how to cook. Cammie was an even better cook than she was. Anything Cammie made was to die for.

"Food's done!" Cammie claimed, placing plates in front of us. Maria and I dug in, while Cammie went at a slower pace. Soon enough, all the food was gone. Maria cleaned up the dishes. I sat at the table with Cammie.

"So… when's Alana coming?" I asked. Cammie sipped her drink before replying.

"In a few days or so. Why?"

"Just wanted to know… ya know… so we can tell the guys." I said, grinning sheepishly. Cammie spat out her drink and Maria sighed, grabbing a rag to clean up the mess.

"What do ya mean, tell the guys!?"

I winced, not liking where this was going. "We have to tell them Cammie. They should know she's coming. Besides, we need their approval on this."

"Approval!? So one more person knows about them! Like it matters! Besides, she's my cousin! If I'm gonna trust her with this, then they should too!"

I sighed, knowing I wasn't gonna win. "Okay, but I'm not gonna take the blame. Your idea, so you take the blame… but let's hope they don't get mad at us for keeping this from them."

Cammie smiled triumphantly, before getting up to put her cup in the sink. Maria and I headed on out, knowing she'd catch up. I plopped down on one of the couches, grabbing a pillow and letting out a frustrated scream into it. I removed it from my face, looking over at Maria, who'd taken a seat across from me.

"We're dead aren't we?" I asked her. Maria solemnly looked at me.

"Yep." She replied. I let out a whimper, before putting the pillow back over my face.

* * *

SeiraMizu: Ta-da! A new oc was introduced!

Cammie: Yay! Aly's coming!

Kat: Calm down! We have more important things to worry about!

Cammie: Like what?

Kat: Like the fact that we have to tell her we're friends with GIANT FREAKIN' ALIEN ROBOTS!

Cammie: Oh...

Maria & SeiraMizu: *sigh*

SeiraMizu: While those two bicker... Maria if you could.

Maria: SeiraMizu does not own Transformers. She only owns her oc.

SeiraMizu: And...?

Maria: She'd appreciate it if you'd review! So remember to hit the _**BIG**_ button at the bottom


	14. More Surprising News

Disclaimer: I don't own Tf, only my OC's

More Surprising News

It'd been a couple days or so since we'd had the conversation about Alana. The girls and I were adjusting to life at the base. Cammie liked to wander around and ended up getting lost the other day. It was a good thing she got lost in front of Optimus's office. Now whenever she wanted a tour of the base she'd get Optimus to show her around. I think he actually enjoyed doing it. Same thing with Cammie She seemed to be getting close to him, as I'd told Maria once. We both came to the conclusion that she might be in the early stages of developing a crush… but we were gonna wait and find out.

Maria, like Cammie, hung out around Bumblebee when she could. Turns out they had the same taste in music. Whenever I came across those two they'd always be jamming to a song or discussing songs by their favorite artists. Unlike Cammie and having a possible crush on a certain someone, Maria was just really good friends with Bee.

Meanwhile, I was stuck around one of the Autobots as well. Since they knew I was a nurse, thanks to Sam, I now worked in the medbay with Ratchet. Since there wasn't much to do, Ratchet had me brush up on cybertronian medical knowledge. Basically, learning about their anatomy and the basics of being a cybertronian medic. It was interesting at times, but other times I nodded off. Today was one of those days.

Ratchet hadn't given me any new material to read, so I was stuck rereading stuff I already knew. I had human sized data pads surrounding me on my spot on the counter. I was on my sixth one before I nodded off. That's how Ratchet found me. Sitting Indian style and leaning against the wall with a data pad in my lap. My head lolled to the side a bit.

"Femme." My eyes fluttered, but stayed closed.

"Femme!" Something poked me this time and I swatted at it.

"FEMME!" I jumped in shock, sending data pads all over the place. I looked at Ratchet to see him glaring at me, a data pad resting in his hand.

'Guess I must've kicked one in his face… again.' I thought. Ratchet threw the data pad back at me. Luckily I caught it before it hit me in the face.

"Quit dozing off and get back to memorizing these data pads femme." He growled, before turning to go back to his office. I glared at his retreating form, sticking my tongue out. Then I remembered something.

"Don't call me femme!" I called after him. His response was slamming the door to his office closed. I glared heatedly at the door, before getting back to my reading. Ratchet and I weren't exactly on friendly terms. I wouldn't say we hated each other, just… strongly disliked each other. We also got on each other's nerves. Ratchet found out my pet peeve. Which was being called names or having nicknames. So he never calls me by my name or Cammie's nickname for me. He just calls me femme, the cybertronian word for female.

"He always calls me that!" I growled angrily, resisting the urge to throw a data pad at something. I heard a hiss and looked towards the door. Cammie walked in, looking around. She was probably looking for me.

"Up here!" I called down to her. Cammie looked up in surprise.

"How'd ya get up there!?" she called back.

"Ratchet helped me!" I answered. Understanding shone in her eyes.

"Can I come up?"

"That's okay, I'll come down to you! Oh, and cover your ears!" I said. Cammie looked at me in confusion, but did as I said. I took a deep breath, and faced Ratchet's office.

"RATCHET! GET OUT HERE! I NEED YOU FOR SOMETHING!" I screamed. I heard the sounds of something heavy falling and Ratchet cursing in cybertronian. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie uncover her ears. The door to Ratchet's office slammed open, revealing a very angry Ratchet. I ignored the waves of anger coming off him.

"Ratchet, could you please help me down." I asked politely. Ratchet stomped over to me and held out his hand. I jumped on, before I was unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled. Ratchet turned back around to me, something glinting in his optics. My eyes widened when he grabbed his wrench. I grabbed Cammie's wrist and bolted towards the door.

"GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY, YOU SLAGGIN' FEMME!" I heard Ratchet yell, before I felt a rush of air go past me. Ratchet's wrench bounced off the wall and landed on the floor. I dragged Cammie away from the medbay, not once looking back.

* * *

I collapsed on one of the couch's in the rec room. I was panting, trying to regain my breath. Maria, Sam, Mikaela, Cammie, and Bumblebee were looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" Mikaela asked.

"Ratchet… medbay… wrench… threw… ran…" I panted out. Everyone looked over to Cammie for an explanation, since she was with me when we ran in here.

"What she's trying to say is, she was in the medbay with Ratchet. He got mad at her, grabbed his wrench, threw it at her and she grabbed my wrist and we ran." Cammie explained. They looked at me for confirmation.

"Exactly… what she said." I panted out, sitting up. I rubbed my temple. "I'm going to my room."

I walked out of the rec room and headed for my room. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't look, knowing it was Cammie. I opened the door to my room and walked inside, standing off to the side, waiting for Cammie to come in. She walked in a few seconds later and I closed the door. I went and sat on my bed, while Cammie stood in front of me. It was silent and when Cammie was about to say something, her cell phone rang. Curious, I got up and motioned for her to put it on speaker. She did and we both waited for the person to talk.

"Hello?" Cammie said.

"Hey Cammie! It's Alana!" the voice said, identifying them self. Cammie looked over at me and I motioned for her to keep talking.

"Hey Aly, what's up?"

"Oh nothing… just called to tell ya I'll be in Tranquility tomorrow." She finished. I froze and so did Cammie.

"Cammie? Ya still there?" Alana asked, her voice sounding worried. I nudged Cammie and she got over her shock.

"Yeah, I'm still here. So you're coming tomorrow?" Cammie asked, her voice squeaking near the end.

"Yep! Isn't that great!?"

"Yeah… just great…" Cammie said, plopping down on the bed. I sat next to her, making sure she didn't faint.

"Well I gotta go finish packing. See ya tomorrow!" Alana said, before the line went dead. Cammie hit the end call button. I put my hand over hers, looking her over. She looked pale and like she was about to faint.

"Cammie?" I asked. "You okay?"

Cammie shook her head slightly, before turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit surprised is all."

I snorted. "You and me both."

An awkward silence filled the room, neither of us knowing what to say. Finally I broke the silence.

"We should probably go tell Maria. That way she's prepared too."

Cammie nodded. "Let's go do that."

I got up, offering a hand to her. Smiling gratefully, she took it. We both walked out of the room, intent on telling Maria the news.


	15. She's Here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Kat, Cammie, Maria, and Alana.

She's Here!

I paced around my room, nervously biting my thumbnail. Cammie was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Maria sat next to her, watching me pace, a nervous expression on her face. I stopped pacing and turned to them.

"Ok, so Alana will be here in a couple hours. We need to use this time to figure out how we're going to tell her-"

"We're friends with giant alien robots?" Cammie asked, finishing what I was gonna say.

"Exactly." I answered. "Any ideas?"

I looked at the two desperately, but neither said a word. I hung my head.

"We're doomed!!!" I cried dramatically, falling on my knees, my face tilted toward the ceiling. Cammie sat up and looked at me.

"Kat quit being overdramatic."

I glared at her. "No! I will not stop being overdramatic! And why are you so calm!?"

It was true. Cammie wasn't in a freaked out state like me and Maria. I was envious of her and yet angry that she was calm about a situation like this.

She stared at me with a blank expression. "What makes you think I'm calm?"

"Hellooooooo! You're not freaking out!"

"Just cause I'm not freaking out on the outside, doesn't mean I'm not freaking out on the inside." She explained. I gave her a blank look, before frowning.

"Whatever! But we need to do something about this!!!" I cried, starting to get hysterical again. Cammie still stared blankly at me, and Maria fidgeted, glancing at the clock every few seconds. Still on my knees, I tugged on my hair in frustration, before falling face first on the carpet.

* * *

_1 hour & 50 minutes later…_

I was back to pacing again, literally wearing a hole in the carpet. Ok, maybe not _literally_. But I was a nervous wreck. We had 10 minutes until Alana arrived in Tranquility. Cammie had gone back to lying on the bed, blankly staring at the ceiling. Maria still sat on the bed, but was now nervously biting her nails. I glanced at the clock and saw that I wasted 3 minutes pacing. I sighed, coming to a decision on what to do.

"We have to tell them."

This got Cammie and Maria's attention, they looked at me curiously.

"We have to tell the guys your cousin is coming. We can't keep it from them."

"But weren't you the one who told us not to-"

"I know what I said!" I snapped at Maria, before sighing again. "But if we want this to work out, we have to tell them." I glanced at the clock again. "Now!"

The girls looked at each other, before turning to me. I raised a brow, impatiently tapping my foot. They both got up and I took that as my cue to head for the door. It opened and we walked out. I strode to the rec room, purpose in my step. Cammie and Maria struggled to keep up with me. We finally got their and I walked in first.

All the Autobots were there, along with Sam and Mikaela. I was about to get their attention when I stopped short. Cammie and Maria ran into me, making me stumble slightly. But I did not take my eyes off the figure I was staring at. The girls looked around me, so they could find out what I was staring at. If I could guess, they had the same look on their face as I did mine. Standing amidst the crowd of Autobots and humans was Alana Bellwood.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! I promise to try and make the next chapter longer. And again I'm sorry. Please review!


	16. Telling The Truth! Wait, She Knew?

Telling The Truth... Wait, She Knew?

The girls and I stood in shock. Cammie was the first to get out of it.

"ALY!" she squealed, rushing over to embrace her cousin in a hug. Alana looked surprised to see us, but put the bag she was carrying down, right before Cammie jumped into her arms.

"Hey kiddo! It's good to see you!" Alana said, quickly getting over her shock and hugging Cammie back. My jaw flopped up and down, like a fish's would if it were out of water.

"But you… and the… Autobots… knew… here!" I stammered out. I heard someone chuckle.

"Speechless femme?"

I got over my shock and glared at Ratchet.

"Shut up you, no good, cranky, old-" I started, before Maria quickly covered my mouth with her hand. Ratchet glared back down at me, obviously knowing what I was about to say. I hunched a bit and Maria slowly removed her hand. I turned back to Cammie and Alana.

"One question." I said raising a finger. "What are you doing here!?" I shrieked, throwing my hands up in the air. The cousins stopped hugging and looked at me. Alana took a step forward and smiled at me.

"I'm in the military silly. I was bound to find out about these guys sooner or later." She said.

"Besides, I was the one who told her about them when she started getting suspicious." A voice added. A man walked into the room. He was young and dressed in military garb. Cammie's eyes lit up and she raced toward the man.

"Will!" she shrieked, giving him a hug. The man- I mean Will, returned the hug before they separated.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out!" I cried, crossing my arms in front of me then moving them to the side. "Cammie how do you know him?"

"Will's a friend of Aly's. She introduced us when she came to visit me a few years back." Cammie explained. I rubbed my temple.

"Ughhhhhhh!" I groaned. "I think I'm getting a migraine."

Cammie muffled a giggle behind her hand and Alana just smiled. I took this time to get a better look at her. She was 5'8" and still had her long blonde hair. Instead of her normal military wear, she had on a green tank top that showed some cleavage, jeans, and black high heeled boots. Like Cammie, her eyes were a strange color. Hers were the color magenta. She was curvy, but well-toned, considering she was in the military.

'Yep.' I thought. 'She's like an older, more mature version of Cammie.'

A smirk suddenly flitted across my face. Everyone stared at me in confusion, wondering why my mood changed.

"Hey 'Hide!" I called up to the black mech. He looked down at me. "Looks like ya got a partner for the shooting range! Alana's about as trigger-happy as you are!"

Alana's eyes widened, a blush forming on her face. She shyly looked down at the ground, obviously embarrassed. Cammie frowned and I heard Maria smack her forehead. I looked back at her.

"What?" I whispered to her. "I just thought he'd like to know."

"Ya should've just kept your big mouth shut." She replied. I felt the ground shake and looked forward. A foot was in front of me. I slowly followed it up to the mech's face. I gulped. Ratchet stood in front of me, not looking very happy. I shrieked when he unceremoniously picked me up and started walking out of the rec room.

"Cammie! Maria! Alana!" I cried, frantically waving my arms. "Save me!!!"

The girls stared at me blankly before bursting out laughing. I glared at them, grinding my teeth together.

"Have fun with Ratchet, Kat!" Cammie called out to me.

Still glaring I yelled, "You'll pay for this! You traitors!" I shook my fist at them, before they disappeared from my sight. I crossed my arms and slumped in Ratchet's hand.

"Alright! What's my punishment?" I asked, knowing that's why he carried me out of the room. Ratchet briefly glanced at me, then looked up as we entered the med bay.

"There's no punishment."

I straightened, thinking he would put me down on the counter, but he walked past it.

"Uhhh… Ratchet?" I questioned. He paid me no heed. I stood up and looked over his fingers to see where we were going. He was headed for his office.

"I thought that was forbidden territory for me?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Only without my permission." He answered, opening the door. He walked inside and set me on his desk. He headed for a tarp covered berth. I walked to the edge of the desk to get a better look. Ratchet pulled the tarp off and I gasped, my hand flying up to my mouth. On the berth was a mangled up silver mech. Ratchet picked me up again and set me on the berth. I walked up to the mech's body.

"What happened?" I whispered, running a finger along the mech's frame. I heard Ratchet sigh, before answering.

"This is Jazz. He's an Autobot too." Ratchet started. "He was torn apart by Megatron. I've been trying to put him back together, but some places I can't fix. They're too small spots and I can't fit my hands in to fix anything."

I slowly turned to Ratchet, looking at him in disbelief. "You want me to help fix him?" I whispered. Ratchet nodded. I looked back at the silver mech on the table. I felt a new determination in me. I turned back to Ratchet, with a determined look on my face."

"Let's do it."

Ratchet smirked, before handing me a tool box. He grabbed his own things and walked back over to the berth.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

SeiraMizu: Ta-da! Alana has been introduced and Jazz is gonna make a come back!

Kat: The story's certainly starting to get interesting.

SeiraMizu: I know! It's great!

Alana: Shouldn't we be signing off now?

SeiraMizu: *pouts* You're right... girls, if you would?

Kat & Alana: SeiraMizu does not own Transformers, just us and Cammie and Maria.

SeiraMizu: And? What else?

Kat: *sighs*

Alana: Please review!

SeiraMizu: Oh! And before i forget, please check out my account! I have pictures of the girls on it.

Kat, Alana, & SeiraMizu: Bye!


	17. Twins And A Scientist

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my oc; Kat, Cammie, Maria, and Alana

Twins And A Scientist

It had been a few weeks since Alana had arrived at the Autobots base. The girls and I had adjusted to living here. I especially liked it. I know I shouldn't worry, considering it's been two years, but I do. I felt more hidden here. If my family is looking for me they'd have trouble finding me. I mean, I'm in an underground base with giant alien robots. That's not exactly an easy place to find. Besides, at least here I have real friends. I have Cammie, Maria, Alana, and the Autobots.

For once in my life, things are looking up.

Anyway… back to what's been happening. Cammie is still hanging around Optimus and Maria still jams with Bee. Alana seems to be adjusting well. She likes to hang around the training room. I tend to stay away from her when she's in there. She gets a bit trigger happy. At least she can be trigger happy with someone. She's usually in there when 'Hide is. I guess you could say she's taking lessons from him… which worries me. Ironhide by himself is bad enough, but adding a trigger happy Alana, who's willing to learn more, is not good.

Still… she seems happy…

But let's get back to me. I'm still working in the med bay with Ratchet. Since there's not much to do, we work on restoring Jazz. It's actually kind of fun to do. At least it keeps me occupied and doesn't bore me. Besides, I learn better doing hands on work. But there's something strange to all this. Ratchet and I actually act civilized when working on Jazz. We don't fight at all. It kinda worries the others when they don't hear us yelling, which makes me laugh. They don't think everything's normal when we're not fighting. I mean come on, can't a human and Autobot act civilized around each other every once in a while?

Overall, things have been pretty good lately.

Oh! I almost forgot!

Ratchet told me some very interesting news. So let's go back to earlier today.

* * *

I was listening to the radio while working on Jazz. Ratchet hadn't come in yet, but I didn't care. I wanted to get Jazz working ASAP. I hummed along with the song I was listening to. It was Gunpowder & Lead by Miranda Lambert. I eventually forgot what I was doing and moved to the beat. I never even heard the approaching footsteps or heard the door to Ratchet's office open. When the song finished and I stopped dancing I heard clapping. I whirled around and saw Ratchet leaning against his office door. He was the one clapping. I blushed, still shy about my singing. I gazed at his face and saw him smirking. I scowled and went back to work.

"Not bad femme." I heard Ratchet say. I didn't reply, choosing to ignore him.

"But I didn't come to compliment you. I came to tell you some news."

I kept working on Jazz, ignoring Ratchet as best I could.

"Prime told me we have some new arrivals coming."

I perked up and turned to Ratchet, my eyes alight with curiosity. I put my things down and Ratchet picked me up in his hand.

"New arrivals?" I asked. "Are they Autobots?"

"Yes and there are three of them."

I sat down in Ratchet's hand, still curious. "Who are they?"

"One of them is an old friend of mine. His name's Wheeljack."

I grinned toothily. "An old friend of yours? Is he as cranky as you are?"

Ratchet scowled at me. "No he is not cranky. But he does blow stuff up."

I gulped. "Blow stuff up?"

"He's a scientist. He's always doing something and most of the time ends up blowing things up. I'm usually the one that has to repair him."

"Well if you ever want to take a break from fixing him, I'd be glad to do it."

"I'd appreciate that femme."

I smiled at Ratchet, before getting a questioning look on my face. "Who are the other two Autobots?"

As soon as I asked this, Ratchet's face darkened and he frowned. "The banes of my existence. The twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

I tilted my head in curiosity. "What do ya mean?"

"You'll find out." He cryptically told me. I frowned, wanting a better answer. Sadly, we were interrupted. Sam, Mikaela, Maria, and Bee chose that time to walk in.

"Hey guys! Ya in here!?" I heard Maria ask.

"One sec!" I called back. I looked at Ratchet pointedly and he walked out of his office. Bee stood at the entrance of the med bay. Sam was on one shoulder, while Mikaela and Maria were on the other.

"The new Autobots are gonna land soon. We need to leave for the landing site now." Bee said. I brightened, anxious to meet the new arrivals. Ratchet, still in a slightly dark mood from our earlier talk, didn't reply. He just walked past them and out of the med bay. I heard Bee following us. When we got to the underground garage, the others were already there. Cammie sat on Optimus's shoulder and Alana on Ironhide's. Cammie grinned at me and waved. I waved back at her before Ratchet set me on the ground. The other Autobots did the same.

"Autobots transform and roll out!"

The Autobots shifted to their vehicles modes and opened their passenger doors. Sam, Mikaela and Maria piled into Bee. Alana went with Ironhide and Cammie went with Optimus. That left me with Ratchet. I looked his vehicle mode over, raising a brow.

"Are you safe in this form?" I questioned.

"Just get in femme!" Ratchet snapped at me through the radio.

"Ok ok! Sheesh!"

I walked to the passenger side and got in. Ratchet put the seatbelt around me and we were off. I looked out the window for a few minutes, before turning to the radio.

"So… where are the arrivals?" I asked Ratchet.

"They're landing in the desert a few more miles from here." Ratchet responded.

"So no one will see you guys?"

"No. The area is free of humans."

I hummed in understanding and looked back out the window. I perked up when an idea came to mind. I reached over and turned the radio on. Whisper by Evanescence was playing. I quietly sang along until the radio turned off. I frowned and turned it back on. Ratchet countered and turned it back off. I smirked, planning to mess with the medic. I turned it back on. And just like last time he turned it off. This kept going on for a bit. I turned it on one more time. Ratchet turned it back off.

"No touching the radio!" he roared. I jumped in surprise, before pouting.

"You're no fun Ratchet."

I heard him snort. I stuck my tongue out at the radio. I went to looking back out the window, glaring at the passing desert. Suddenly Ratchet slammed on the brakes. I jerked forward, the seatbelt keeping me from hitting my head on the windshield. I felt the ground rumble and heard something approaching. I looked out the window and saw what appeared to be three meteors falling from the sky. Ratchet undid my seatbelt and opened the passenger door. I got out and he started to transform, as did the others. Ratchet picked me up and put me on his shoulder. The others Autobots did the same with my friends. I watched the meteors fall toward the earth. They landed a distance away from us, a huge crater left upon impact. I shielded my eyes from the small sand storm it created. I lowered my hand, looking at the crater in curiosity.

Finally, a figure emerged, followed by two others. When the dust cleared up I got a better look at them. The first Autobot was white, red and green in color. He had a mask over his face. The other two were similar looking, aside from their color. One was red and the other was a golden yellow.

"I'm guessing the two trailing behind are the twins and the one in front is Wheeljack?"

Ratchet smirked. "Correct femme."

I smirked back at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Optimus step forward, Cammie still on his shoulder.

"Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, welcome to Earth." He greeted. I saw something flash from Wheeljack.

"It's great to be here."

I snorted at the statement. Ratchet frowned and shrugged the shoulder I was on. I squeaked and held on so I didn't fall off. I glared at Ratchet and kicked him in the head. He took me off his shoulder and I stood in the palm of his hand. We had a glaring contest until we were interrupted.

"Ratchet, long time no see."

I forced my gaze from Ratchet and looked over at Wheeljack.

"It's good to see you too 'Jack."

Wheeljack's voice indicators flashed. He then looked down at me.

"And who's this?' he asked politely.

"This is my new assistant. Femme introduce yourself." Ratchet grumbled.

"Okay first of all, don't call me femme!" I stated, glaring at Ratchet. "And secondly, it's nice to meet you Wheeljack. My name's Kat." I ended with a smile.

Wheeljack chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd have an assistant Ratchet… and a human one at that."

"Even though he dislikes me, Ratchet knows he needs me. Right Ratch?"

"I hate you femme." He immediately responded.

"Love ya too Ratch!" I chirped. I heard Wheeljack holding back a laugh. I smiled at my victory, but it didn't last long.

"Hey Hatchet!"

I didn't even see them move. Next thing I know, Ratchet's tackled to the ground by two blurs and I'm falling. I grunted when I landed on my ass in Wheeljack's hand.

"Nice save." I complimented. I saw his voice indicators flash, before I turned to look at Ratchet.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Get off of me!" Ratchet yelled, pushing the twins off of him. He marched back over to me and Wheeljack. He gently took me out of Wheeljack's hand and started scanning me.

"You all right femme?"

"I'm fine Ratchet. Wheeljack caught me before I hit the ground…" I trailed off. Ratchet and Wheeljack looked at me curiously. I looked in the direction of the twins.

"When I get my hands on you two, I'm gonna reformat you into toasters!!!" I shouted, shaking my fist at them.

"Hey look Sunny! A mini Hatchet!" the red one said. This must be Sideswipe.

"Sure is Sides! I'd recognize that threat anywhere!" Sunstreaker commented. My eyebrow twitched at my new nickname. I heard Cammie laughing from a distance.

"Why you-!" I was saying before Ratchet grabbed me and placed me back on his shoulder.

He looked at me pointedly. "That's enough femme."

I pouted, sitting Indian style on his shoulder.

"Aww! I think we upset the mini Hatchet Sunny!" Sideswipe said, poking me with his finger. I growled and snapped at his finger. He pulled it back, holding his hand to his chest plates. I grinned, happy with the reaction I got. I heard Ratchet trying to smother a laugh… and failing. He laughed whole-heartedly and I kept grinning. The others looked surprised to see Ratchet like this, but their expressions turned to ones of amusement. Except, Sunny and Sides. They were glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Gah!" I shrieked when Sideswipe picked me up.

"Hey Sunny! Catch!" he called. My eyes widened in fear, before I was hurled through the air. I screamed as I flew through the air, fearing for my life. I landed in Sunstreaker's hand. I clutched at my chest, my heart pounding wildly.

"Coming back at ya Sides!"

Not a second later I was in the air again. I clamped my eyes shut.

"Hide!" I heard Alana yell. I heard metal against metal and I landed in someone's hand. I opened my eyes slowly sitting up. I looked up to see Alana and Ironhide's worried faces looking down at me. Alana slid down Hide's arm to get to me. She dropped on her knees next to me, clutching my shoulders.

"Kat, you okay?" she asked. But I didn't answer. I was too shaken up to speak. I looked at my hands and they were shaking wildly.

"Ratchet! Get over here!" I heard 'Hide call. I heard Ratchet quickly walk over to us.

"She's in shock." Alana said. I was gently lifted from Ironhide's hand and place in one of Ratchet's

"Femme?" I heard him ask. I didn't answer. My vision was blurred and the shaking wouldn't stop. I tried to focus, but it didn't work. I felt myself falling.

"Kat!" I faintly heard the girls scream.

Then the darkness washed over me.


	18. From Better Back To Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my oc.

From Better Back To Worse

I was surrounded by darkness. I didn't know where I was or what this was. But I was brought out of this place by voices.

My eyes fluttered open, my vision blurry as they tried to adjust. Fortunately, my ears registered things before my eyes did.

"- fraggin aft-heads! You can't just toss her around! Humans are delicate! If one of you hadn't caught her, she'd have fallen to her death!"

My eyes finally started to adjust and I made out Ratchet's form somewhere to my left.

'Who's he yelling at?' I wondered. When my eyes had fully adjusted I saw who he was yelling at. It was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Come on Hatchet! We were just messin' around!" Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah! We didn't mean any harm! We were just roughin' her up a bit!" Sideswipe added. I tried to get their attention, but couldn't. My throat was too dry. I swallowed a few times before it was better. I looked up at the ceiling, closing my eyes. I opened my mouth and let out an ear shattering scream.

I quickly opened my eyes to see their reactions. All three of them jumped, hurriedly looking over at me. I cracked a smile.

"Finally got your attention." I rasped out, my throat sore from my scream. Ratchet rushed over to the berth I was on and started checking over me.

"I'm fine Ratch." I said, sitting up. A blanket fell onto my lap. Someone must have covered me with it.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked, still looking me over.

"Aside from being a bit shaken up, I'm fine."

Ratchet eyed me disbelievingly. I rolled my eyes at him. He finally gave in and held out his hand for me. I cautiously got on, not trusting my legs completely yet. He lifted me up and walked over to the twins. They both looked down at the ground.

Were they… ashamed?

"Do you two have anything to say?" Ratchet asked the twins, giving them a meaningful look.

"We're sorry…" they said, still looking at the ground. I looked at them in surprise.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the twins?" I asked, cracking a smile. The twins looked up in surprise, before smiling back. I heard a groan and looked up at Ratchet. He was rubbing his face, probably in annoyance. I rolled my eyes at him, turning back to the twins.

"I accept your apology." The twins brightened at this.

"But…"

The twins and Ratchet stiffened, waiting for me to finish.

"You have to take me anywhere I want without complaint." I finished, crossing my arms over my chest and smirking. The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Deal." They said. My smirk grew and I looked up at Ratchet. I pointed at the twins and he apparently got the message.

Grumbling, he deposited me into Sideswipe's hand. After that, he went into his office.

I looked up at the twins and said, "Let's go!"

They chuckled at my enthusiasm and walked out of the med bay.

"Where to?" Sideswipe asked me. I thought for a minute before responding.

"To the rec room!"

* * *

_Rec Room…_

When we entered the rec room, my eyes showed surprise. Everyone was in here, and I mean _everyone_.

"Hi guys!" I yelled, waving at them. They looked up in surprise, silence enveloping the room. Fortunately, Cammie broke the silence.

"Kat!" she cried, racing over to us. Sideswipe lowered his hand and I jumped off. As soon as I did I was tackled to the ground.

"You're okay!" Cammie cried.

"Can't… breathe!" I choked out, my face slightly turning blue. Cammie quickly let go and I took in a much needed breath.

"Sorry." She apologized in a timid voice.

"It's okay." I replied. I turned to the other girls.

"What? No hug from you guys?"

They looked at each other before vaulting over the couch and embracing me in a group hug.

"You sure you're okay?" Alana asked me, holding my shoulders.

I brushed her hands off. "I'm fine Aly."

She eyed me warily, before Mikaela spoke up.

"Did those two apologize?" she asked, glaring up at the twins.

"Yes they did." I replied. "And they got a punishment from me."

The girls looked at me curiously.

"What's their punishment?" Maria asked.

"They have to take me anywhere I want without complaint."

The girls looked at me then each other.

"So, technically they're your slaves for the day?" Maria continued.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said, shrugging my shoulders. The girls looked at me before bursting out in laughter.

"That's hilarious!" Cammie cackled out. I rolled my eyes, a smirk playing on my lips. As soon as their laughter died down I spoke.

"Well time to go. Things to do, places to be." I said, waving my hand. "Let's go boys!"

Sideswipe picked me back up and walked out of the rec room, followed by Sunstreaker. When we were far enough away I spoke.

"So… what do you guys do for fun?"

They looked at each other.

"We usually break the rules or play pranks… mostly on the Hatchet."

I took this new information in, then smiled evilly.

"What do you say we sneak out?"

They looked down at me and mirrored my evil smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Sunstreaker said, as we headed for the exit. When we got there, they transformed into Lamborghinis.

"Not bad." I complimented. Sideswipe opened the driver's door and I got in.

Then we sped out of there.

* * *

_Mission City…_

I looked out the window at the city before me. The twins drove all the way to Mission City.

"Why are we here?" I asked, keeping my hands on the steering wheel so it looked like I was actually driving.

"Mission City has more stores and places to go to than Tranquility does." Sideswipe responded. I hummed in response and looked over at Sunstreaker.

Apparently the Autobots have these things called holo-forms, courtesy of Wheeljack. He gave them to the others during the time I was out cold. Since I was in Sideswipe, Sunstreaker had to activate his holo-form. It had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and muscle.

He was really packin' some muscles!

In other words he's, what Cammie would call, drool worthy. I think I even caught myself drooling a few times. But I couldn't help it! If you took one look at him, you'd be drooling too. Scary thing was... he looked a bit like my brother.

Anyway… the twins were just driving around Mission City. While they did that I looked out the window for any stores I might want to shop at.

I brightened when I saw a store with some cute dresses in the window.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's go there!" I exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the store. Sideswipe did a sharp turn and sped toward the store, Sunstreaker following us.

* * *

_2 Hours Later…_

There was a little voice in the back of my head nagging me that the others probably noticed we were gone. But I didn't care.

I was having fun!

Most of the clothes I modeled for the twins I didn't buy, but it was fun to try them on. I even did that move where you pull your sunglasses down slightly and wink at a guy.

The poor unsuspecting fellow.

He was drooling and I think he might have gotten a bit of a nosebleed. The twins found it hilarious.

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention…

Sideswipe activated his holo-form before we entered the store. It looked exactly like Sunstreaker's, only his had red hair.

Again, also drool worthy.

But back to what I was talking about. I had so much fun with the twins. And even though I think their holo-forms are hot, they're more like brothers to me. They make better brothers than my real one.

So, here we were walking out of a store. I was carrying some of my bags and the twins had the rest of them. For once, I felt truly happy. I think I need to get out more and actually have some fun while at it.

Anyway… I deposited some of my bags in Sideswipe and some in Sunstreaker. After I did that, I walked over to the passenger side of Sideswipe. His holo-form was already in the driver's seat and Sunstreaker was in his driver's seat. I was going to open the passenger door, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my gaze and saw a limo.

'That's odd…' I thought. But when I saw who was getting out of the limo, my blood ran cold. I heard the window roll down, but didn't pay attention to it. I just stared at the people that were now out of the limo.

"Kat, you okay?" I heard Sideswipe ask. I shook my head, then looked at him.

"I'm fine." I replied, giving a small smile. H eyed me worriedly, but I ignored it. I got in and shut the door. When I had my seatbelt on, we drove off.

* * *

_Autobot Base…_

When we got back I headed for the rec room, ignoring the twins calls. When I walked in, Ratchet was there and he glared at me.

"Where have you been femme!? You shouldn't leave the base!" Ratchet yelled at me. I walked past him, ignoring every word. I felt confusion radiating off him at my silence, but I kept going. I walked past Cammie, but not before grabbing her wrist.

"We need to talk." I murmured, dragging her to my room. She protested at first, but shut up at my serious tone. Once I got her inside my room, I locked the door.

"Sit." I commanded. She had a confused look on her face but did as I said. I paced in front of her a bit, before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Kat, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. I looked down at the ground, my hair covering my face.

"They're here…" I murmured. I looked at Cammie from the corner of my eye to see her reaction. Shock was written on her face.

"You don't mean…" she trailed off. I nodded my head, not able to form words.

"Your family is here?"

"They're in Mission City, but I'm sure they'll come to Tranquility next." I replied.

"Kat…" she murmured. I remained silent, a single tear streaming down my face. Cammie saw it and hugged me, my head resting on her shoulder. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

The dam broke, and tears fell.

Cammie held me tightly, stroking my hair and making soothing sounds. I held onto her tightly, afraid to let go.

My life had turned out better ever since I came to Tranquility.

But now… it was becoming worse again.


	19. Conflicts

Hi guys!

New chapter is up. And a little note... i'll have pics of the guys holo-forms on my profile soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my oc

* * *

Conflicts

I blearily opened my eyes. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I heard a slight snore and looked over the edge of my bed. Cammie lay with her head against the side of my bed, a blanket covering her.

'Oh yeah… she stayed with me the entire time." I remembered. I smiled softly down at her. I moved to get up, but was stopped. When I looked down, I saw that Cammie's hand was holding mine.

'She's such a good friend. I don't know what I'd do without her.' I pulled my hand from her grip and she stirred.

"Mmm… Kat?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered, smile still on my face. Cammie blinked a few times before she was able to see better. She got up, the blanket falling off her, and embraced me. This took me by surprise, but I hugged back. She pulled back, her eyes shining with worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I sighed, getting up from the bed. "Not really. I mean why would I be? My parents are about to find me after all these years."

I wrapped my arms around myself. I heard the sheets rustle. A moment later an arm draped around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna let them take you away."

I smiled at her determination. Then she uttered the words I didn't wish to hear.

"We should tell the others. Maybe they can-"

"No!" I shouted, whirling around to face her. She looked hurt at my outburst.

"I'm sorry. I just… don't think it's a good idea. I mean… what would they think of me? I've lied to everyone, except you, about who I really am. A rich girl who ran away from home because she hated her life."

Cammie grabbed my shoulders in a firm grip. "They won't care about that Kat. All they'll care about is wanting to help you, if you'll just tell them."

I looked at the floor. "I need some time to think about it." I replied. Cammie reluctantly let go of my shoulders. I didn't look up until I heard my door close. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying. Other than that I looked fine. I went to my closet and grabbed some clothes, then went into the bathroom and locked the door so I could take a shower.

* * *

_Later…_

I walked out of my bathroom, finished with my shower and dressed. I put on a pair of jeans, black boots that went to my calves and a maroon top with a strap on the left shoulder.

I opened my door and headed for the med bay. I needed to do something. And the only way I'd be able to get out of here is if I asked the one mech I strongly disliked to give me a ride.

When I walked in, I looked around for Ratchet. He was nowhere in sight. So I went to his office. The door, surprisingly enough, was open a crack. I was able to slide through. I found Ratchet at his desk, apparently doing paperwork.

"Ratchet?" I timidly called out. He didn't hear me so I tried again.

"Ratchet!" I shouted, loud enough for him to hear. He looked away from his work and down at me. At first he was glaring, but he must've noticed my strange mood. He stopped glaring and just looked at me. He was about to ask what I wanted, but I interrupted.

"Could you take me to Mission City? I have something I need to do there."

Ratchet looked at me suspiciously, but got up from his chair. He held out his hand for me and I jumped on. The walk to the underground garage was silent. When we got there, he transformed and I got in the passenger seat. He drove out into the desert, and I stared out the window. It wasn't until we were near other humans, when he turned his holo-form on. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His holo-form had short brown hair, bright blue eyes and like the twins, he was packin' some muscle.

But I was too depressed to drool over him.

"What's wrong femme?" he asked me, breaking the silence. I looked over at him with a blank expression.

"Nothing." I replied in a monotone voice. I turned my head, so I could look back out the window. All of a sudden, I jolted forward. My eyes widened in surprise and I looked over at Ratchet. He had slammed on the brakes and looked angry. My seatbelt snapped undone.

Startled, I looked back up at Ratchet. But he wasn't there. I heard the passenger door open and I was yanked out. Ratchet had me by my right arm and I was inches from his face. My eyes were still wide, but not with surprise… they were wide with fright.

"Something is wrong and I want to know what." He seethed. I wrenched my arm from his grasp and backed away. He followed me, step for step. I clenched my eyes shut.

'Only one thing to do.' I thought. I made a mad dash from him.

Where to, I didn't know.

I kept running, never looking back. My lungs were on fire and my heart was pounding wildly against my rib cage, but I didn't slow down. I only slowed down when I was sure he was nowhere to be seen.

I stopped and took in my surroundings. The part of the city I was in wasn't very busy. I wrapped my arms loosely around myself and walked. I directed my gaze to the sky and sighed.

"Ratchet's gonna kill me, but still… I should probably go back." I murmured to myself. Sighing once more, I went back the direction I came from. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps. I shook it off as nothing, but after another few minutes they kept following me. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I acted natural.

My blood ran cold when I heard one of them murmur, "We've got her."

I started sprinting, trying to get far away. But the men following me caught up. One of them grabbed my arm. I whirled around and got a glimpse of the men.

Neat cut hair, black sunglasses, and black suits.

They were my family's guards. I went to punch the man holding me, but the second one intercepted. I struggled against them, kicking and punching. But it wasn't working. They drug me in the direction I was headed. My body shook with fear.

I was completely helpless.

Taking a chance, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "RATCHET!!!"

The men quickly covered my mouth and I struggled again. Seeing that it was no use to fight, I stopped struggling, silently hoping Ratchet heard me.

* * *

I honestly don't know how long it took, but the men finally got to their destination. We were still in the less populated part of Mission City.

"Finally!" a familiar voice rang out. Shaken with fear, I looked over my shoulder.

My fears were confirmed.

Surrounded by guards, were my mother, father and brother. I clenched my eyes shut and hung my head.

'It's too late.' I thought hopelessly. I heard the sound of tires squealing, but shook it off as me hearing things.

"Let go of her!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up in shock, recognizing the voice. The two men holding me fell to the ground all of a sudden. I looked in front of myself and felt my eyes fill with tears of happiness.

"Ratchet!" I cried, throwing myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his mid section, burying my face in his chest.

I'd never been happier to see him.

Ratchet laid a hand on the small of my back and tilted my face up, so he could see me.

"You alright femme?" he asked me. I nodded and laid my head back on his chest, feeling safer now.

"Let go of her at once!" my mother shrieked. Ratchet glared at her and moved me so I was somewhat hidden behind him. My mother didn't like this. She shook with rage and balled up her fists.

"Young lady, get over here this instant!" she bellowed.

"She's not goin' anywhere." Ratchet growled. My mother's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Guards!" she shrieked. A few of them advanced on me and Ratchet. I clung to the back of Ratchet's shirt, slowly backing up with him.

"Stay away from our sister!" two voices shouted. I looked over Ratchet's shoulder in surprise. The twins now stood before us and had knocked out the guards.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" I cried happily, rushing forward to embrace them. They happily returned it, before glaring at my family. My mother was seething and sent more guards after us. My father and brother watched, their eyes glinting dangerously.

BOOM!

A shot rang out. A bullet whizzed past one of the guards, almost nicking him.

"Now boys…" a voice began. "I don't appreciate you attacking my friends here."

I whirled around and there stood Alana, gun in her hand. Ironhide stood to her side. He had his holo-form activated. He had brown hair that was a bit shorter than Ratchet's, bright blue eyes and of course muscles.

"Nice shot." I heard him compliment.

Alana turned to him with a smirk on her face. "Thanks."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard my mother scream in rage. Alana and 'Hide came to stand with us, going to the front. I heard the sound of tire squealing and looked up. Maria hopped out of Bee, along with his holo-form. It had blonde hair darker than Sunstreaker's, bright blue eyes, and muscle.

"Kat!" a familiar voice cried out. I turned and saw Cammie rushing toward me, Optimus and Wheeljack following. Optimus's holo-form had short black hair with a blue tint, bright blue eyes and muscle. Wheeljack's had short platinum blonde hair, and the same eyes and muscle.

"Cammie!" I cried out happily. She reached me and embraced me. I fiercely hugged her back.

"I was so worried." She said, pulling back. "When Ratchet called and told us you ran off, I feared for you. Then when he told us he heard you scream, I almost had a heart attack."

"We all almost did." Maria added.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It doesn't matter." Alana spoke up. "As long as you're safe."

I looked at all my friends with a smile.

"Enough!" my mother bellowed. Everyone turned their attention to her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cammie's narrow to slits. She stepped forward, now next to Alana.

"Leave Kat alone." She ordered. My family looked shocked to see Cammie.

"Cameron Summers! I cannot believe you!" my mother said disbelievingly.

My father spoke up. "Why would you try to keep _our_ daughter from us?"

Everyone looked back at me in surprise. I looked down guiltily.

"She doesn't want to go with you." Cammie answered.

I heard my brother snort. "She doesn't have a choice. She has to come with us."

My head snapped up in rage. I stomped past Cammie, now in the front.

"I do have a choice. I'm old enough to make my own choices. And I choose not to go with you." I growled

My parents looked appalled at my statement. Andrew narrowed his eyes at me.

"That doesn't matter. You're the heiress to mom and dad's fortune. So, you have to come back. It's your duty."

I don't know what happened after that. I guess I just snapped. Next thing I know, I'm charging toward my brother in pure rage. I knocked out any guards that stood in my way. When I was close enough, I launched myself at Andrew. We fell to the ground, both of us fighting to be on top. We rolled until I was able to pin him beneath me.

I got close to his face. "I don't have any duties. And I am most certainly not part of this family!"

For once, my brother actually looked frightened by me.

"I am my own person! You people no longer control me!"

I got off my brother and he scrambled to get to my parents. I looked up, hatred and rage in my eyes. The others were staring at me in shock, having never seen me like this.

"G-Guards!" my mother squeaked, pointing at me. I took a defensive stance.

But I didn't get a chance to fight them.

The twins jumped in front of me and took care of them. I relaxed from my stance, calming myself. The guards backed off.

I wrapped my arms around the twin's shoulders. "Thanks guys. You're the best brothers a girl could ask for."

They grinned down at me, before speaking. "And you're the best sister we could ask for."

I smiled at them, then turned my attention to my ex-family. They looked at me in fear. I smirked, happy with the response.

Despite that, my mother spoke up. "To think we looked for you for two years." She shook her head in shame. "It wasn't even worth it."

"No it wasn't. So, now you can leave. Leave and never come back." I told her. She looked at my father.

"Let's go boys." He said, motioning for the guards to follow. I never pulled my eyes away from them, until they were completely out of sight. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Then I smiled up at the twins.

"We did it!" I cheered. The others came out of their stupor. Cammie smiled widely and ran toward me. I met her halfway and we hugged. Maria and Alana were next. We had a three way hug. I shrieked when Sideswipe grabbed me and lifted me up. Sunstreaker did the same. I laughed happily. Bumblebee came up and gave me a one-armed hug. I returned it. I looked at the rest of the Autobots, knowing they would just stick to smiling in triumph.

"I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" I sang, dancing around the twins. The girls giggled at my actions. Even the Autobots chuckled. I stopped dancing and beamed at them.

"Now that that's over with…" I began.

"Let's go home!" Cammie finished, putting an arm around my shoulders and pumping a fist in the air. I laughed merrily and removed her arm from my shoulders. But the twins came up on either side of me and looped my arms through theirs. Still smiling, I let them lead me away.

It was time to go home.


	20. It's Alive!

It's Alive!!!

After we got back to the base, I told everyone besides Cammie my story. How I ran away from home, went to college, lived with Cammie… everything! The whole time I was telling this Cammie had her arm around my shoulders, comforting me. Sam and Mikaela were there too, since Bee picked them up from school. Alana filled them in on what they missed. After I finished my story, the girls gave me a group hug. When they let go, Cammie grabbed my arm and took me to my room.

She told the others I needed my "rest" after such a long day. When we got to my room, I laid down on my bed, my arm resting on my forehead. I heard the door close and then the bed sank, signaling that Cammie was now sitting on the bed.

"It's finally over." I said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Cammie responded. Silence hung in the air once more.

"Hey Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"You were right."

Cammie looked at me in confusion. "About what?"

"I should've told the others about this instead of trying to deal with it myself." I admitted. Cammie smiled and patted my hand.

"I know." She replied. I rolled my eyes at her response.

"Now get some sleep." She commanded softly. "You've had a long day."

I watched her walk out the door, as it slowly closed behind her. I sat up and crawled to the head of the bed. I pulled the covers back and laid down. I reached over to my table and turned the lamp off, the room now enveloped in darkness. After just laying there for a while, I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Next Day…_

I woke from my peaceful slumber. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

I briefly looked around my room, before getting out of bed. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I had on a blue top that tied around my neck and had a blue belt under my breasts with a circular rhinestone buckle. My jeans were black and I wore blue strappy heels. My hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

I walked out of my room and toward the med bay. When I was in, I headed straight for Ratchet's office. I planned on working on Jazz today. We were almost finished and I was eager to get done. Ratchet wasn't in his office and I frowned.

'How am I supposed to get on the berth?' I thought grumpily. I walked over to it and tried to climb up the leg. My first attempt didn't work, so I tried again. I shimmied up the leg and got further than last time. I heard a chuckle and then was pried from the leg of the berth. I blew my hair out of my face and looked up to see Ratchet's face. I was currently in the palm of his hand.

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "About time ya got here."

Ratchet chuckled again and set me on the berth. I grabbed my tools and got to work, Ratchet doing the same.

* * *

_Later…_

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and cleaned my hands on a towel. It took a few hours, but Ratchet and I were able to finish Jazz. He looked as good as new. He was missing one thing though…

"Ratch?"

"Yeah femme?"

"How are we gonna bring Jazz to life without a spark?"

Ratchet put down the tool he was cleaning and turned to me. He held out his hand and I hopped on. He walked out of the med bay. Curious, I looked over his fingers to see where we were going.

We were headed for Optimus's office.

"Why are we going to Optimus's office?" I asked.

"He has a fragment from when the Allspark exploded. We can use that to bring Jazz to life."

I nodded in understanding. Ratchet went up to the door and knocked. A muffled "Come in" was heard. Ratchet opened the door and walked in. The door silently closed behind us. I looked over Ratchet's fingers to get a better view. Optimus sat in a chair behind his desk, doing paperwork. What surprised me though, was that Cammie was on his desk. She turned when she heard our arrival.

"Hi Ratchet! Hi Kat!" she chirped, waving at us. I waved back, a confused look plastered on my face. Optimus chuckled at the confused look on my face.

"Cameron was just helping me with my paperwork."

Cammie frowned. "I told you to call me Cammie, not Cameron!"

I fell back on Ratchet's hand, laughing hysterically. The fact that Cammie was helping with _paperwork_ and was called Cameron by Optimus was too funny. I stood back up, steadying myself by holding onto one of Ratchet's fingers. Cammie was glaring at me. She huffed and turned her back to me, her nose up in the air. Optimus shook his head in amusement and picked Cammie up. She squeaked, not knowing he was going to do that. I muffled my laughter behind my hand.

She scowled at me "Shut up Kat!"

"Make me!" I challenged. We glared at each other until Ratchet moved his hand slightly. I shrieked, hanging on to one of his fingers.

"That's enough femme."

I pouted and sat Indian style in his hand. I heard Cammie snicker. Thankfully, Optimus interrupted.

"What brings you here Ratchet?"

"We've finished repairing Jazz. All we need is to give him the Allspark fragment."

Optimus nodded and went to retrieve it while Ratchet contacted the others. When Optimus came back with the fragment we headed for the med bay. Everyone else was already there, including Sam, Mikaela, and Will.

"Oh look, it's a party." I sarcastically remarked. I was ignored, while Ratchet took the fragment from Optimus. He set me down on the berth and put the fragment in Jazz's spark chamber.

"Don't get too close." Ratchet warned the others. "The last thing he remembers is fighting Megatron, so be careful."

Ratchet went to grab me, but it was too late. Jazz on-lined and started flailing, fighting an imaginary foe. His arm knocked me off the berth. I screamed, but grunted when I landed in Ratchet's hand.

I glared up at him. "Next time, get me off the berth before putting the fragment in!" I yelled at him. This seemed to snap Jazz out of it. He finally became aware of his surroundings. The first thing he looked at was me and Ratchet, seeing as how I was yelling at the medic. Ratchet managed to shut me up by curling a finger around my face. Optimus stepped forward, holding Cammie.

"Welcome back Jazz." He greeted.

"Uh thanks?" Jazz said, confusion written on his face. I managed to pry Ratchet's finger from my face.

"Look long story short. Megatron ripped you in half, Ratchet and I repaired you, and you were brought back to life by a fragment of the Allspark." I explained, while Ratchet tried covering my mouth again.

"Stop it Ratch!" I cried, attempting to slap his hand away. It didn't work, so he managed to cover my mouth again. I let out a muffled huff and crossed my arms over my chest.

Cammie giggled at my misfortune, before turning to Jazz.

"Hi! My name's Cammie!" she introduced. "The girl with the short black hair is Maria, the other blonde is Alana, and the girl Ratchet's keeping from talking is Kat."

"What's crackin' little bitches?" Jazz said. My brow twitched and I forcibly removed Ratchet's finger.

"Little bitches?" I growled, my brow still twitching.

"Chill Kat." Maria said. "That's just his way of saying hello."

"By calling us little bitches!?"

"If you were from the 'hood you'd understand." She said, waving my remark off. I shut up, but my brow kept twitching. Thankfully, Optimus spoke up.

"We also have some new arrivals. You remember Wheeljack and the twins."

"Sure do." Jazz responded. I grinned and motioned for the twins to come get me. Sunstreaker was closest so he picked me up and set me on his shoulder.

"We'd also like to mention something else." I said.

Sideswipe got what I was doing and continued. "Kat here is our sister."

"And the twins are my bros!" I said. "Also, to them I'm the mini Hatchet."

Jazz laughed at that last sentence.

"Mini Hatchet?" he asked.

"I work in the med bay. Isn't that right Ratch?"

"Sadly yes." He replied. I motioned for Sunstreaker to set me on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Come on Ratch, I know ya love me."

"I hate you femme." He bluntly stated.

"No ya don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, ya don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"YES I DO!"

"FRAG IT! SOMEONE HAND ME A SCREWDRIVER SO I CAN REFORMAT HIM INTO A TOASTER!"

Ratchet grabbed me and held me close to his face. We glared at each other heatedly.

"Now I see why they call you the mini Hatchet!" Jazz said laughing. I heard Cammie sigh.

"They're like this all the time." She explained.

"Okay you two, break it up!" Alana shouted. Ratchet grudgingly pulled me away from his face and let me sit in the palm of his hand. I glared at him one last time, before looking back at the others.

"Thank you Alana!" Cammie and Maria praised. I glared heatedly at them, before pouting. The others, minus Ratchet, chuckled. My pout deepened at this.

"Meany heads…" I grumbled, leaning against Ratchet's fingers. I tuned out the rest of the conversation, deciding to pout the rest of the time. I stopped pouting when I saw Ironhide and Will leave, giving Alana to Ratchet. I walked over to her.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something about a new recruit…" she told me. I raised a brow at this.

"Does this "new recruit" know about the Autobots?"

"Not sure… but from the way Will was talking I'm thinking they do."

"Oh yay! Another person knows the secret." I remarked sarcastically. Alana rolled her eyes at me. Ratchet got our attention when he jostled his hand. We saw the others leaving the room. He put us on the ground just outside his office and then shut the door.

"Oh come on!" I complained. "You're gonna make us walk the whole way!?"

Alana gripped my shoulder and pulled me along. But not before I turned back to Ratchet's office.

"LAZY, NO GOOD, AFT HEAD MEDIC!" I shouted, shaking my fist. My eyes widened when the door opened. I grabbed Alana's hand and dashed out of there, the wrench narrowly missing us.


	21. Crazy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my oc

Crazy Day

I grumbled to myself as I walked into the med bay. Ratchet was there, cleaning some tools.

"Hey Ratch." I greeted, still in a bit of a pissy mood.

"Mornin' fem-" Ratchet abruptly stopped when he got a look at me. I swear his optics practically popped out of his head.

"Femme…" he started. "What are you wearing?"

I frowned and replied, "I lost a bet to Cammie, so now I have to wear this stupid nurse's outfit."

My "nurse's outfit" consisted of a nurse's hat with a cross the color of nurse's scrubs, a zippered bustier, and gartered skirt in the same color. I hated it and wanted to rip it to shreds, but Cammie took all my other clothes… so this is all I have to wear.

Stupid Cammie and her bet.

"You lost a bet and were forced to wear that?"

"Yes… and I _hate_ it!" I screamed. "CAMMIE!"

I heard hurried footsteps and Cammie's head popped up from the side of the med bay door.

"You rang?" she asked teasingly. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"How much longer do I have to wear this?"

"The whole day, Kat."

"The whole day!?" I asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes Kat." She responded. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Cammie grinned and a flash went off. My eyes widened in shock.

"You didn't…"

Cammie giggled and held up the camera. My eyes narrowed and I slowly stepped forward.

"Eep!" Cammie squeaked, running away.

"Cameron Summer, get back here with that camera!" I yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

I walked back into the med bay, depositing the destroyed camera in the trash. I managed to get rid of the image, but not the outfit.

Which royally sucked.

"I'm back!" I called out. Ratchet walked out of his office, obviously hearing me.

"You didn't kill her did you?" Ratchet teased.

I scoffed. "Of course not…" I eyed Ratchet from the corner of my eye. "I just… tied her up."

Ratchet looked at me in shock, and I chuckled.

"I was joking Ratchet."

"I knew that." He replied. I rolled my eyes and went to go do some work.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

I walked into the rec room. Cammie, Alana and Maria were there. So were the twins. I slinked past them, making sure they didn't see me.

But no such luck.

"Look who it is!" Cammie called out. I cringed, slowly facing the girls. Cammie's eyes sparkled with amusement and the other two were trying not to laugh.

"Go ahead, yuck it up." I grumbled. Alana and Maria snapped and started laughing hysterically. Cammie grinned widely, her eyes still sparkling with amusement. I growled at the trio. I squeaked when I was picked up.

"Now ladies…" I heard Sunstreaker begin.

"We don't appreciate you making fun of our sister." Sideswipe finished. I looked up at them from Sideswipe's hand, before I was brought to their level.

"Aww! Thanks guys!" I cooed.

"Anything for our sis!" they proclaimed. I smiled sweetly at them.

"Then could you do me a favor?"

The twins looked at me questioningly. "What?"

"Well ya see… I don't like wearing this outfit." I started.

"Then why don't you go change?" Sideswipe asked.

"I would if I could… but Cammie took all my clothes."

I glanced at Cammie from the corner of my eye. She had frozen, a horrified look on her face.

"So would you please go get them for me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Sure thing sis!" they said, putting me back on the floor, before running off. I smirked victoriously and turned to Cammie.

"If I were you, I'd hide."

Cammie looked at me fearfully and dashed out of the rec room. I chuckled evilly, turning to the other two. They were staring at me.

"What are you looking at!?" I barked. They jumped and ran out of the room as well. I chuckled once more, before going to look for the twins.

* * *

_Later…_

I cheerfully walked into the med bay, humming a tune. The twins had found my clothes and returned them to me. I took off the nurse outfit and stuffed it in the closet. Now I wore a salmon colored t-shirt, tan Capri's, and black ballet flats.

"Hey Ratch!" I chirped, once I saw him at the computer. He looked at me and raised an optic ridge.

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing to my outfit.

"The twin found my clothes." I replied, still in high spirits.

"They didn't trash any rooms during this search did they?"

I frowned, my mood dampening. "So what if they did?"

Ratchet glared down at me. "They can't just go destroying every room looking for _your_ clothes!"

"Oh! So it's my fault if that happened!?"

Ratchet grabbed me and brought me up to optic level.

"Yes it is! You sent them on the search, so it's your fault if anything's wrecked!"

I growled at him. "No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"NO! It's not!"

"YES! It is!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"SHUT UP YOU… YOU… CRANKY, OLD, AFT-HEADED MEDIC!"

"Sheesh! You guys sound like a married couple!" a voice commented. Ratchet and I directed our glares to the speaker. It was Cammie and behind her were the twins.

"She has a point." Sideswipe said.

"You do sound like a married couple." Sunstreaker commented. Ratchet and I glanced at each other.

"I'll take blondie and you take the spawns of the devil."

"Sounds like a plan."

Ratchet set me down and I grabbed my wrench. Ratchet did the same. Cammie and the twins looked at each other.

"RUN!" Cammie cried, the three of them darting out of the med bay.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Ratchet and I roared, chasing after the trio.

* * *

Well, there's the chapter!

A pic of Kat's nurse outfit is on my profile.

And Havbot... I had someone say that Ratchet and Kat sounded like a married couple because you wanted to see what would happen.

Now ya know what happens when someone says something like that to them.

Anyway... Hope ya liked!


	22. Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my OC

Danger

I'm not positive, but I think it's been at least a month since our arrival at the Autobot base. Life here was the same as always. Cammie spent time with Optimus, as did Alana with Ironhide. And of course, Ratchet and I still worked together and had our fights. But every now and then, Wheeljack would come by the med bay. Those are the days when Ratchet and I don't fight.

Which I'm sure the others are thankful for.

Also, Maria doesn't hang out with Bee as much. Now she hangs out with Jazz. I'm not sure how, but those two just clicked. They get along great and Bee seems to be okay with this. Now he hangs out with the twins and helps them pull pranks every now and then.

Thankfully, they take mercy on me since I'm their sister.

But enough about that. Let's get to what happened today.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

As usual, I was studying data pads again. I was starting to get tired and drifted into a light sleep.

At least I thought.

I think it had been 20 minutes, when something started poking me.

"Kat…"

I scrunched my face up, swatting away the thing that was poking me.

"Kat."

I ignored it, drifting into sleep again.

"Kat!"

I jumped awake, glaring at the one who woke me.

It was Wheeljack and he had a dent in his helm.

I grinned sheepishly. "I kicked a data pad in my sleep didn't I?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I'll make it up to you by fixing that dent."

"Deal. But not right now. We have some more arrivals landing in a few hours." He said, holding his hand out. I jumped on, curiously looking up at him.

"Who are the arrivals?" I asked as we exited the med bay.

"The only thing we know is that one is an Autobot and the other is a Decepticon."

"There had to be a Decepticon…" I murmured.

Wheeljack chuckled. "Don't worry. We won't let him get you or the others."

"You better not!" I shouted, shaking my fist at him.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

"Why the hell can't we go!?"

That was the first thing I heard as Wheeljack and I entered the room. I was deposited on the floor next to the girls. They were all glaring up at the Autobots, Alana in the front of the group. So I assumed it was her that yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking closer to the group.

Alana still glaring responded, "They won't let us go with them to get the new Autobot!"

Ironhide glared down at Alana. "That's because there's a Decepticon landing as well and we won't risk your safety!"

Alana looked ready to retaliate, but I beat her to it. "We're safe as long as we stay close to you guys! So we can go!"

Ratchet glared at me. "You're not going femme."

"Yes we are!" I hissed, clenching my fists. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girls stop glaring. They looked a bit fearful of me. Even the twins and Bee backed away slightly.

"Now Kat-"

"Shut it, Wheeljack!" I interrupted. That shut him up good and he moved next to Bee and the twins. The girls did the same, not wanting to be near me and my wrath. Even Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz were smart enough to back away.

It was just me and Ratchet now.

"You're not going." Ratchet stated, still glaring at me.

I chuckled darkly, still glaring at him. "One thing you should know about me Ratch… I always get what I want."

"You're not getting what you want this time."

"Yes I am!" I snarled.

Next thing I know, Ratchet's holo-form appeared before me.

He got close to my face and said, "No you're not."

"That's it!" I snapped, tackling him to the ground. I managed to pin him beneath me, but it didn't last long. He rolled us over and pinned me down. I struggled, glaring heatedly at him. He returned the glare.

"That's enough!" Optimus said loudly. "We'll take the girls with us as long as they don't leave our sides."

I smirked triumphantly at Ratchet. He grumbled and deactivated his holo-form. Still smirking, I got up. Turning to Ratchet, I stuck my tongue out at him. I yelped when he picked me up.

"Let's get this over with." He grumbled, walking out of the rec room with me in hand.

* * *

_Desert…_

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Came the annoyed reply.

I waited a few more seconds before asking again. "Are we there-"

"If you ask that question one more time, I'm dumping you out right here!"

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I shrunk down in the seat, a pout forming on my lips.

I think it had been at least 20 minutes, when we finally arrived at our destination. Apparently we were a little late. There was a crater in the sand and two figures were next to it. They appeared to be fighting. We skidded to a stop and I quickly got out, Ratchet transforming the second I did. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder, the other Autobots doing the same with the girls.

Now that we were closer, I had a better view of the two figures. One was a light silver/white color and had blue optics, so I knew he was the Autobot. I froze at the sight of the other one. He was a dark, kind of metallic blue color and had red optics.

This was the Decepticon.

"What's the plan?" I asked Ratchet.

"You'll see." He cryptically replied. I turned my attention back to the two fighting.

"Surrender, Thundercracker! You're surrounded!" Optimus yelled out. The two stopped fighting. The Decepticon, Thundercracker, backed away slightly.

"If it isn't the Autobots." He said. His optics scanned over me and the rest of the girls. "And you have a bunch of puny humans with you."

"Puny!?" I growled. "I'll show you puny!"

"Femme…" Ratchet warned. Gritting my teeth, I managed to restrain myself. I glared at Thundercracker heatedly.

He chuckled. "Looks like this one has guts."

"You bet I do!"

"Femme, that's enough." Ratchet warned again. I looked at Ratchet then directed my gaze back to Thundercracker. What I saw made my eyes widen. Thundercracker had one of his guns aimed at us.

"Look out!" Cammie called. Right as he fired, the new Autobot tackled him to the ground. The shot wasn't exactly on course, but it managed to knock Ratchet off his feet. I held on tightly, but the force of the shot knocked me off Ratchet and to the ground. I managed to sit up and when I did I heard something closing in on us. I turned my head and saw a jet headed for me.

It was Thundercracker.

He transformed right as he got to me and grabbed me. He slid a few yards, holding me in a tight grip.

"Kat!" Cammie cried out. I struggled in his grip, but it was no use. He brought me up to optic level and I glared at him. He smiled evilly in response.

"I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

"No you won't."

He raised an optic ridge. "Oh really? And why not?"

"Because you won't have the chance to."

With that, I managed to kick a weak spot in his hand and he let go. I held my breath as I fell to the ground. I landed hard on my back, the breath knocked out of me. I clenched my eyes shut in pain. No doubt my back would be sore, along with the possibility of my foot being swollen from kicking Thundercracker's hand. I pried my eyes open despite the pain. They widened when Thundercracker raised his foot, getting ready to step on me. Acting on reflexes, I managed to roll out of the way. I quickly stood up and ran as fast as I could to the others.

"Kat, behind you!" the girls screamed. I chanced a glance behind me and saw Thundercracker getting ready to grab me. Since I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me, I tripped. But with my quick reflexes, I managed to do a series of flips until I got my balance back. I silently thanked my mother for forcing me to take gymnastics.

I tried running faster, but it was hard to do in the desert sand. I peeked behind me and saw Thundercracker closing in. I clenched my eyes shut and waited for him to grab me.

But he didn't.

Instead I heard the sound of metal against metal. I stopped running and turned to see what happened. Sunstreaker and the new bot had charged Thundercracker. I yelped when I was picked up.

"You okay sis?" Sideswipe asked.

I caught my breath before answering. "I'll tell ya when my heart stops beating so fast."

Suddenly, he looked up in alarm. Sideswipe held me closer to his chest plates and cupped his other hand around me. I peeked over it to see what was happening. Thundercracker had gotten up and was glaring at us.

"You win this time Autobots." He said, before transforming and flying off. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I winced when I did though, my back still aching from the fall. Sideswipe moved his hand and I saw the others walking toward us.

"Kat!" Cammie cried, jumping out of Optimus's hand to Sideswipe's. "You're okay!"

She hugged me and I cringed. "Cammie let go!" I shrieked at her. Startled, she immediately let go.

"Ow!" I groaned, clutching my lower back. "It hurts!"

The others looked at me worriedly, except Ratchet. With a gentleness I didn't know he had, he picked me up from Sideswipe's hand. He set me on the ground and transformed. I slowly got in, trying not to irritate my injuries. He sped off for the base, the others following.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

"Ow!" I hissed, as Ratchet prodded my back.

"Hold still femme." He told me. I huffed and did as he said, wincing every once in a while. Finally, he stopped his prodding.

"What's the damage doc?" I asked, clutching my shirt to my front. I had to take it off so Ratchet could check out my back.

"You have a bruise that covers most of your back, and a swollen foot. The bruise should heal in a matter of days and so should your foot... as long as you don't put too much weight on it." He finished with a glare. "Got that femme?"

"Keep weight off my foot… got it." I repeated, putting my shirt back on. "And before you start lecturing me, I promise to try and keep my mouth shut the next time we see a Decepticon."

"Good. Now get some rest, you've had a long day."

"But-"

"No buts!" Ratchet interrupted. I pouted as he picked me up and put me on the ground. Still pouting, I walked out of the med bay and toward my room.


	23. Sparkling

I don't own TF, just my oc

Sparkling

I woke up the next morning, still feeling a bit sore. I did my usual routine and then went to the rec room. The girls were in there, crowded around the area with the chairs. The new Autobot was in there as well, and he had an annoyed look on his face. I soon found the source of his annoyance.

"Guys, leave 'im alone!" I yelled up at the twins. They stopped their antics and turned to me.

"SIS!" they yelled. I squeaked when Sideswipe picked me up and held me to his chest plates.

"You're ok!" he said.

"Yes… but… can't… breathe!" I gasped. He pulled me away and I took in some air. I glared at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry sis."

"It's ok, Sides."

"We were worried about you." Sunstreaker said, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Sides added. "The Hatchet wouldn't let us see you!"

"Well ya know how he is." I said with a sigh. I looked over at the other Autobot, seeing that he was listening to our conversation.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Kat."

"Ah, yes. The girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut." He replied.

"Is that my new nickname now or something?" I asked rhetorically.

The Autobot chuckled. "I was joking. My name's Prowl. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise… and I just want to say thanks. If you hadn't attacked Thundercracker, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"Your welcome." Prowl said with a smile.

"Hey! What about me!? I helped!" Sunstreaker protested.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for saving me Sunny."

He crossed his arms over his chassis and smirked proudly. I rolled my eyes again and Sides bit back a chuckle.

"As fun as this is, I should probably go to the med bay. Ratchet wants to check my injuries again."

"We'll take ya sis." The twins rang. They started walking out of the room.

I looked back and waved. "See ya later, Prowl!"

He raised a hand in response. I smiled and turned back around.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

When the three of us entered the med bay, I heard a cry. Confused, I looked for the source of the cry. My eyes locked onto Ratchet's back. He was hunched over a berth. I motioned for the twins to move closer.

"Hey Ratch." I greeted. Surprisingly, he jumped at the sound of my voice.

I looked at him quizzically. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He answered. I was about to respond when I heard a cry again. Frowning, I motioned for Sides to set me on the berth. When he did, my eyes widened at what I saw.

There on the berth, was a sparkling.

It was a midnight blue and had silver and white streaks every now and then.

"Where'd you come from?" I cooed, walking closer. The baby stopped mid-cry and looked at me curiously. I smiled gently at it.

Despite it being a sparkling, it was still bigger than me.

"Mech or femme?" I asked Ratchet.

"It's a femme."

I looked back over at the sparkling, tickling its cheek. She let out chirps and clicks at the contact.

"Where'd she come from?" I asked, repeating my question from earlier.

"Prowl found her and her mother before he left for Earth."

I glanced at Ratchet. "What happened to the mom?"

"She was attacked by a Decepticon. She managed to protect her sparkling at the cost of her own life. She was almost off-line when Prowl found them. She asked him to take her sparkling and he did."

"She wanted her sparkling to be safe… and now she's in a safe place." I commented. "Now all we need to do is take care of her."

"That's impossible."

"How!?" I asked enraged.

"She needs a femme to take care of her. I may be a medic, but she needs more than just me. She needs the love and care of a mother."

I looked at the sparkling on the berth and then turned to Ratchet.

"I'll be her mother."

The trio looked at me in disbelief, but I ignored them.

Turning to the sparkling I asked, "Do you want me to be your mommy?"

The sparkling smiled at me and chirped. I smiled, knowing what her answer was. I turned to the stunned mechs.

"Well it's official! I'm her mother as of now."

"But sis!" Sideswipe began. "You're a human! How can you take care of a sparkling!?"

"That may be so, but I'm also a medic and a woman. I think I know a thing or two about taking care of this sparkling."

"But-"

"No buts!" I interrupted the trio. "I'm taking care of this sparkling and that's final!"

I turned back to the sparkling. "Now what should I name you?"

I tried thinking of a name, ignoring the spluttering mechs behind me.

I snapped my fingers, my face lighting up. "I got it! Her name will be Midnight."

I smiled at the sparkling. "Do you like that name?" I cooed. The newly dubbed sparkling smiled once more and reached out to me. I smiled back and allowed her to grab one of my hands with her finger.

"Midnight?" Sunstreaker questioned.

"It works. Look at her paint job." I pointed out.

"It's a great name." Ratchet admitted. I smiled back at him. Midnight made a noise, waving her free hand at Ratchet.

"Aww! Ratch, she wants you!"

Ratchet looked uncomfortable, so I coaxed him over.

"Come on Ratchet!"

Ratchet slowly came closer, reaching a finger out. Midnight chirped and latched onto it. She started to shake it and I saw Ratchet give a little smile.

"Ya know, I 'm gonna need help taking care of her." I told Ratchet. "Would you be willing to help me?"

Ratchet looked over at me, his smile widening a little.

"I'd love to."

The twins, whom I had forgotten about, made a noise. "We're just gonna leave now."

Not looking back, I waved good-bye. I heard the med bay door close, but didn't pay attention for long.

All my attention was on _my_ sparkling.

I glanced at Ratchet and he seemed to be enjoying himself. So let me correct myself.

All my attention was on _mine_ **and** _Ratchet's_ sparkling… but that doesn't mean we're gonna get together. It just means Midnight will have a mother and father figure to look after her.

And honestly…

I wouldn't have it any other way.


	24. Oh No, She Didn't!

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my oc; Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana and last but not least, Midnight.

* * *

Oh No, She Didn't!

A cry resounded throughout the med bay and I looked up from my data pad.

"What it is sweetie?" I cooed, getting up and walking to where Midnight was on the berth. Midnight kept crying and I gently shushed her.

"What's wrong Midnight? Are you hungry?" I asked the crying sparkling. She sniffled and grabbed my hand, sticking it in her mouth.

"Well that answers that question." I stated. "Ratchet! Can you get some energon candy? Midnight's hungry!"

I heard some shuffling sounds come from his office and then the door opened. Ratchet walked out, holding something in his hand.

"Here." He said, holding out the food to me.

"Uh, Ratch… can't exactly use both hands at the moment." I told him, pointing at the hand in Midnight's mouth. He sighed and dangled the candy in the air.

"Midnight!" I cooed. "Look what daddy has!"

She looked up at Ratchet and her optics widened slightly when she saw the candy. She pulled my hand out of her mouth and it made a popping sound. I cringed at the amount of spit on my hand. I cleaned it off with a rag, while Midnight devoured the energon candy.

It was gone in a matter of seconds.

Midnight let out some chirps and clicks, before slowly drifting to sleep.

"For a sparkling, she sure can eat a lot." I commented. "But she's so cute when she sleeps!"

Ratchet snorted and my cheery mood dissipated.

"Oh, come on!" I hissed at him, so as not to wake Midnight. "She's your daughter now! The least you could do is agree that she's cute!"

"I'm not a femme. I don't do that sort of thing."

I frowned and stuck out my tongue at him. "You just earned yourself an hour of sparkling duty… without me!"

I clapped my hands over my mouth at the last part. I glanced at Midnight and thankfully she was still asleep. I sighed in relief that I hadn't woken her with my yell. I heard Ratchet chuckle and I glared up at him.

"Your time starts… now!" I hissed. "Now get me down!"

Ratchet, grudgingly, did as he was told. Holding my head high, I strutted out of the med bay. When I was out, I looked back at the closed door. I grinned evilly when I got an idea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. A loud cry came from inside and I ran before Ratchet could get the chance to open the door and grab me.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

I walked in and saw that Cammie was the only one in there. She turned in her chair when she heard me enter.

"Was that your scream I heard?" she asked, raising a brow.

I grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I was just getting back at Ratchet."

"By making Midnight cry?" she asked, her brow still raised.

"You heard that too?"

"Yep."

I sat next to her. "I'm glad I was able to get back at Ratchet, but I feel guilty because I made Midnight cry when she was sleeping peacefully."

"Kat…" Cammie began. "You're a mother now. You need to put this dislike you have for Ratchet _and_ your need for revenge behind you and focus on taking care of your child… er, sparkling."

I stared at her. "That has got to be the smartest thing you have ever said." I eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with Cammie?"

She chuckled. "I'm still me silly!" She paused, going into thought. "I guess Optimus is starting to rub off on me."

"I guess so…" I said, slightly impressed at this change in her. "Just don't let it go to your head. I don't want you thinking you're superior to all of us."

"Don't worry, I won't." she promised, laughing at my statement. I laughed with her, my eyes closing.

"And Kat…"

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes still closed. I rested my head on the back of my chair.

"When are you gonna tell Ratchet you like him?"

My eyes popped open and I jolted forward. "WHAT!?"

She smirked. "Come on, Kat. I know you." She told me, her smirk growing a bit. "Whenever you like a guy, you act like you hate them."

I scoffed and looked to the side. "It's not an act. I don't like Ratchet."

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Her smirk fell and she smiled gently at me.

"I'm not going to push you Kat. But when you finally admit you like him, I'll be there for you."

I stared at her again. "Man! Optimus really is rubbing off on you."

Cammie threw her head back and let out a laugh. "Only you would point out something like that!"

I grinned. "Well, this is me we're talking about."

Cammie grinned back. "I know… and I also know that you like Ratchet."

"No I don't!" I shrieked, getting up and walking back to the med bay.

Cammie followed me. "Yes you do."

* * *

_Med Bay…_

"You like him!" Cammie sang as we entered the med bay.

"I do no!" I growled back.

"Yes you do!"

"NO I DON'T!" I screamed, thus ending the conversation. But Cammie had a smirk on her face. I perked up when I didn't hear a cry.

"Where's Midnight?" I asked, looking around the med bay. I frowned when I couldn't find her.

"RATCHET!!!" I screamed. "GET YOUR AFT OUT HERE!"

Cammie winced, slightly backing away from me. Ratchet stomped out of his office, glaring down at me. I glared right back.

"Get down here!" I hissed. He activated his holo-form and when he did, I grabbed the front of his shirt. With a strength I didn't know I had, I yanked him toward me.

"Where's Midnight?" I growled, going into overprotective mother mode.

"I needed a break so I let Prowl take care of her."

I calmed down slightly and let his shirt go. But I got close to his face.

"Never do that again without telling me." I hissed. Ratchet didn't say anything, but kept glaring at me. Cammie casually whistled behind me. I found it weird that she did. Then something bumped into me and I fell forward. I stuck my hands out, getting a grip on Ratchet's shoulders and he held my biceps so as to steady me.

But it was too late.

Right at that moment, my lips connected with Ratchet's. Both our eyes widened in shock. A few seconds later, he pulled back and glared over my shoulder. His holo-form disappeared and I heard a shriek. My eyes still wide, I turned to see Cammie running from the med bay, a grin on her face. Ratchet chased after her, leaving me alone in the med bay.

Still staring at the door with wide eyes, I brought a hand up to my lips. One single thought passed through my head.

'Ratchet and I just kissed.'

And the thing was…

I think I actually _liked_ it.

* * *

**SeiraMizu:** This chapter was so much fun to write!

**Cammie:** Especially the part where I "accidentally" bumped into Kat and she ended up kissing Ratchet.

**SeiraMizu:** That was my favorite part. Now they just need to be pushed together some more.

**Cammie:** Let me guess... I'll be taking care of that?

**SeiraMizu:** Exactly!

**Cammie:** *grins evilly* I enjoy this assignment.

**SeiraMizu:** I'm sure you do. Before we go, I'd like to thank **Havbot** for the idea of getting Ratchet and Kat to "accidentally" kiss.

**Cammie:** And for suggesting I be the one to make it happen... although I didn't take a picture. Why didn't you add that!?

**SeiraMizu:** How 'bout the next time they kiss, you take a picture?

**Cammie:** Deal!

**Kat:** Oh, girls!

**Cammie:** Run! *runs away*

**SeiraMizu:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! *runs away from Kat*

**Kat:** GET BACK HERE!


	25. A Little Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my oc.

A Little Talk

After the "incident" a few days ago, things had gotten weird between Ratchet and I. Finally, at some point, we promised each other to pretend the whole thing never happened.

The thing is…

I can't stop thinking about it!

When I take care of Midnight I'm momentarily distracted, but after that... I can't get it out of my head!

So, I have no choice but to go to Cammie for help.

* * *

_Cammie's Room…_

"What's wrong Kat?" Cammie asked me, breaking the silence. We'd been sitting on her bed for a few minutes now and I hadn't said a word.

"It's that kiss!" I finally exploded. "I can't stop thinking about it!"

"Really?" Cammie asked surprised.

"Yes! And the reason why I can't stop thinking about it is because… I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it's because I liked the kiss!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

"Oh, Kat!" Cammie cooed. "Are you finally accepting that you like Ratchet?"

"I don't like Ratchet." I grumbled.

"Yes you do."

"I don't!"

"Fine. Say what you want." Cammie sighed. "But I bet the others will accept their feelings."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, staring at her strangely.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, looking at me. "Alana is falling for Ironhide, Maria is already pretty much in love with Jazz and I-"

I looked at Cammie slyly when she abruptly cut herself off.

"And you what?"

"Nothing!" she said hurriedly.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" she hurriedly replied.

"You were going to say you're in love with Optimus, weren't you?"

"No… maybe… yes!" she squeaked out.

"I knew it!" I cheered, jumping up from the bed and pumping my fist in the air.

"Shh!" Cammie shushed me, pulling me back down onto the bed. "Be quiet!"

I chuckled. "Relax Cammie. No one's gonna hear us."

"I can't help it!" she whined.

"Cammie it's okay." I comforted her. "If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone."

"Really?"

"My lips are sealed." I promised, pretending to zip my mouth shut.

"Thank you!" she said, hugging me tightly.

"Cammie, I'm glad you're happy… but losing air… fast!" I told her. She quickly let go, grinning sheepishly. I took a breath in and shook my head at her.

"So… now what?" Cammie asked.

"I don't know. Guess I'll go back to the med bay and take care of Midnight."

"Hey Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?"

I looked at her confused. "What's what like?"

"Taking care of a sparkling?"

I smiled. "It's wonderful! I mean sure it gets annoying sometimes with all the crying and stuff, but I love it."

"Really?" Cammie asked curiously.

"Yep! Having a sparkling is the best thing that ever happened to me." I smiled, remembering the time when I decided to become Midnight's mother. "Midnight makes me happy. She always manages to put a smile on my face. Besides… it's about time I took on some sort of responsibility. And in the end, all my hard work will be worth it. Midnight will grow up to be a wonderful femme and I'll feel proud, knowing that I helped make her what she is."

"Help?"

"My parents tried to mold me into the perfect child. They tried to make me what they wanted me to be, not what _I_ wanted to be. I'm not going to do that with Midnight. I'm only going to help her when she needs it and let her become what _she_ wants to be."

Cammie smiled gently. "You really are a good mother Kat."

I returned the smile. "Thanks. There's one downside though."

"What?"

"Midnight will probably have the same attitude as me and Ratchet."

Cammie let out a laugh. "It's possible!"

I chuckled slightly. "I'm gonna go now. This talk made me miss Midnight."

I got up and headed toward the door. I took one step out when Cammie stopped me.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Take good care of Midnight."

"I will." I replied, a smile flitting across my face.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

I walked into the med bay, a smile still on my face. I brightened when I saw Midnight up on one of the berths. Ratchet was standing over the berth, feeding her. He turned when I entered.

My smile brightened. "Hey!"

"Where have you been femme?" he asked, picking me up and setting me on the berth.

"Just having a talk with Cammie." I replied, looking at the sparkling before me. Midnight let out a yawn and drifted to sleep like she always did after eating. My smile softened as I remembered Cammie's words.

"_You really are a good mother Kat."_

Ratchet must've noticed. "You feelin' alright femme?"

I kept my gaze on the sleeping sparkling and responded.

"Absolutely wonderful."


	26. Back To Work

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my oc.

Back To Work

"I'm going and that's final!" I shouted at Ratchet.

"No, you're not."

I glared up at the mech.

It had been a month or so since I last went to my job. The school must've wondered why I just disappeared. Besides, they probably need me. And it'll be fine for me to go. There hasn't been a Decepticon sighting ever since the incident with Thundercracker. But that didn't stop Ratchet from fighting me against this.

"Ratchet, the school needs me!"

"They've been fine without you up until now."

I clenched my fist. "If this is about my safety then relax. There hasn't been a Decepticon around for like… ever."

"You're still not going." He replied.

I frowned, realizing that he wasn't going to budge. "Fine. You win."

Ratchet looked surprised, but then smirked in triumph. "Glad you see it my way femme."

Then he walked into the office, the door silently closing behind him. When I was sure he wasn't going to come back out, I crept out of the med bay.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

An evil smirk spread across my face when I found who I was looking for.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!" I chirped. "Could you come here?"

"What is it sis?" they asked, Sunstreaker picking me up.

"I need to go to my job at the school, but Ratchet won't take me." I told them, an innocent look in my eyes.

"Let me guess. You want us to take you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Please!" I begged, giving them my best pout.

"We don't know sis…" the two hesitated.

"Please guys!? I've been cooped up in here for so long!" I whined. "I need to get out of here and get some fresh air. Otherwise, I'm gonna cry."

I managed to get a few tears out, sniffling a bit.

The twins caved. "Alright, we'll take you."

"Yay!" I cheered. We went into the underground garage and they transformed. I got into Sunstreaker and Sideswipe activated his holo-form.

Then we were off.

* * *

_Nurse's Office…_

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I smiled and hummed a tune.

It felt good to be back.

I had to convince the principal to let me get back to work though. He got mad at me for leaving without telling anyone. So, I made up a story about my friend being really sick. I told him how I had to leave immediately and didn't have time to leave a message or tell anyone. He seemed skeptical, so I juiced it up a bit. I told him that my friend had no family left and lived alone in Europe. She called and I caught the next flight out of here. The principal was still suspicious as to why I'd been gone a bit over a month. I told him that when she got sick, it was always really bad and took a long time to go away. He seemed to buy it and let me get back to my work.

So, now… here I am.

The day had gone by pretty fast. I got my usual group of students, including Sam and Mikaela. I hadn't seen them for a while, so I was glad to spend time with them. Sadly, I had to shoo them out of the room before someone got suspicious as to why they stayed in the nurse's office so long.

RING!

There was the final bell. I gathered everything I needed and headed out of the building. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I'd put it into. I walked to the parking lot.

When I got there, I saw a group of girl surrounding the twins. They had activated their holo-forms and were lounging against their hoods. The girls were admiring them. I heard them whispering to each other. They wondered who the boys were, how hot they are and if they were single.

I had to clap both hands over my mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. Once I'd calmed down, I walked toward the group.

"Hey boys!" I called. The girls quieted, all of them staring at me. I laughed inwardly at them.

The twins looked up and smiled when they saw me. I secretly winked at them, signaling them to play along. They got the message.

"Hey Kat! We were wondering where you were!" Sideswipe called out. The girls looked at me in anger and jealousy. I smiled widely, finally reaching the two. They got off their hoods and walked over to me.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Sunstreaker teased, a smirk on his face. I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Well, excuse me!" I said in mock anger. "Now let's go!"

The twins looped an arm through both of mine. They both went in the opposite direction and my arms went with them. The twins kept playing along.

"She's going with me!" Sunstreaker said.

"No, she's going with me!" Sideswipe countered. The two playfully glared at each other.

I chuckled. "Guys! Don't fight over me!" I turned to Sunstreaker. "I rode with you on the way here, so now I'm riding with Sideswipe."

"Fine." He agreed. He got in and shut the door. Sideswipe got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger's seat. When we were leaving, I looked back at the group of girls.

They were all glaring at me.

I bit back a laugh. It quickly died when I thought about what would happen when we got back to the base.

Ratchet would probably lecture me about leaving the base and also lecture the twins about letting me out of the base. I wasn't exactly looking forward to that.

But it was worth it.


	27. Going To The Mall & The Mysterious Note

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, just my oc; Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana & Midnight.

* * *

Going To The Mall & The Mysterious Note

I was right.

When the twins and I got back, Ratchet was waiting for us. He was really mad at the three of us, but mostly me. The twins got let off easy, but not me. Ratchet now keeps me near him at all times, so I can't sneak off and pull a stunt like that again.

I absolutely hate it!

I feel like a caged up animal.

Thankfully, the girls came to my rescue. They said they were going to the mall.

Apparently, Cammie was able to get Optimus's permission.

After continued begging from the girls, mostly Cammie, Ratchet gave in and let me join them. The twins were the ones driving us to the mall. We were going to the one in Mission City.

Cammie was so excited, she was bouncing in her seat. I had to calm her down.

But I can't blame her… I'm excited too.

* * *

_Mission City Mall…_

"Kat, what do you think of this?" Cammie called out to me. I turned from the dress I was looking at, to the mini runway the store had.

"It looks great on you Cammie!" I called back, a smile on my face.

She had on a teal dress that was knee-length. It tied around the neck and cinched at the waist.

It was simple, but looked good on her.

"What about me?" I heard Maria ask. I turned to her.

She had on a strapless black dress. The front flowed down to her knees and the back went to below them. She had on a pair of black onyx earrings and a matching necklace.

"Whoo! Maria!" Cammie called out. Maria blushed and looked down. I walked closer to the girls.

"It looks great Maria. Every woman needs a little black dress."

Cammie snickered at the last part. I heard the click of heels and looked behind them.

"Wow…" I breathed out. The girls looked at me confused, then turned around.

"Oh… my…"

"God." Maria finished for Cammie. The twins, who had been standing off to the side, looked up as well.

"Lookin' good Alana!" they called out.

Alana had on a beautiful dress. It was a deep green and it had spaghetti straps. It was tight near the waist, but then in just flowed outward from there. It was floor-length and looked like something you'd see in a movie. It was made of silk and had a low back.

It looked fabulous on her.

"Aly…" Cammie breathed out. "You look… beautiful."

Alana blushed a bit, but smiled. "It's not that great."

I perked up. "Alana, that dress is absolutely gorgeous. It looks fantastic on you."

"I'm sure if the rest of us tried it on, it wouldn't look as good on us." Maria added.

"You really think I look that good in it?"

"Yes!" the three of us rang, and I'm sure I heard the twins somewhere in the background.

I got up on the runway, shooing her toward the dressing rooms. "Take it off and go buy it."

"But-"

"Just do it!" I finished, pushing her into the dressing room.

* * *

**_Maria's POV_**

I chuckled when Kat pushed Alana into the dressing room. You could always count on her to do that sort of thing.

Well… either her or Cammie.

"Let's go girls! Chop chop!" Kat's voice rang out.

"Kat!" Cammie whined, when Kat started pushing her to her dressing room.

"Go take off your dress and pay for it, just like I told Alana to do."

"But-"

"Now!" Kat finished, slamming the door in Cammie's face. I winced, hoping that wouldn't happen to me.

"Oh, Maria!" Kat sang.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" I told her, racing for my dressing room.

"'Atta girl!" I heard her say. I breathed a sigh of relief when I knew I was safe from her. I chuckled at her antics and stripped out of my dress. I had just finished putting my regular clothes back on, when I noticed something.

It was a piece of paper… with my name on it.

I bent down and picked it up. I paled when I read it.

_I know where you are._

_~Your Ex_

"Maria, hurry up!" Kat's voice rang in my ears, bringing me out of my shock. I stuffed the note in my pocket. I put a smile on my face and walked out of the dressing room.

"Calm down Kat." I told her, glad that my voice wasn't shaking. "I'll pay for it now."

"You better…" she trailed off, heading to the entrance of the store where the others were waiting.

"Hey Maria!" Cammie called out. "Catch up with us at the food court!"

"Okay!" I called back. I let out a breath I'd been holding when they finally left. I paid for my things and left the store, headed for the food court.

It was only then that I started to shake… in fear.


	28. Maria's Breakdown

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.

* * *

Maria's Breakdown

Maria has been acting strange ever since our little trip to the mall. She is… jittery… anxious. She jumps at the slightest noise and looks over her shoulder every once in a while. It's almost as if she thinks someone is stalking her. Weird, right?

Or not…

* * *

"Dinner was great Cammie!" Maria said loudly. "I think I'm gonna go rest now. Ya know, let the food digest. Bye!"

Maria fast-walked out of the kitchen, leaving her plate on the table. The cousins looked after her curiously. I eyed her suspiciously. I got up from the table and stretched.

"I'm gonna follow Maria's example. See ya!" I said, walking out of the kitchen. I walked to the hallway where our rooms were. I went past my door and stood in front of Maria's. I knocked, waiting for a response.

"Come in!" came her muffled reply. The door opened and I walked in. The door silently closed behind me. Maria lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She lifted her head at my entrance.

"Hi Kat!" she greeted cheerfully. "Whatcha need?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"What do ya mean?" she asked, sitting up.

"You've been acting strange lately and I wanna know why."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She denied. "I'm fine!"

She smiled broadly and threw her hands in the air for emphasis.

I frowned. "Maria, I know you. Something's wrong. Now tell me what it is."

Her smile fell, as did her hands.

She sighed. "Well…"

I went and sat on the bed next to her. I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's Adrian."

I bowed my head a bit, my hair shielding my eyes. "What about him?"

"He's found us… _me_."

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" I roared, my head snapping up. I jumped up from her bed and started pacing the room.

"I warned him what would happen if he did this! When I get my hands on him-!"

"Kat, calm down!" Maria shouted at me.

"- I'm going to wring his little neck! No! I'll snap him like a twig!"

"Kat!"

"I'm going to make sure he dies a slow and painful _death_." I hissed, drawing out the word "death".

"Kat!" Maria said, grabbing me by my shoulders. "You can't do this!"

"Why not!? Especially after everything he's done to you!"

"It's my problem! Let me handle it! I'm stronger now than I was then!"

"No way! I'm going to squash that little insect and you can't stop me!"

"But… I… you… ugh!" Maria groaned, pulling at her hair. I simmered down, looking at her. Maria plopped onto her bed, putting her head in her hands. I sat next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you want to do this yourself Maria." I sighed, before continuing. "But remember what he did to you. The hold he had on you. He might try using that against you."

"I know!" Maria cried, lifting her head. Tears stained her face. "What do I do!?"

She threw herself at me, burying her head in my shoulder. I held her with one arm and stroked her hair.

"Shh… it's okay." I soothed her. "We'll figure something out. I promise."

Maria didn't respond. She just continued to cry.

"That's it." I whispered. "Let it all out."

* * *

I silently shut the door to Maria's room. She had cried herself to sleep. I pressed my forehead against the wall, looking at the ground. I'm sure I had a sad look in my eyes. I stood there, not moving. A hand crept up and clutched at the wall. A single tear fell from my eye.

I was enraged.

After all this time, he'd come back. Maria didn't need this. Her life had been great up until now.

I clutched at the wall angrily, my eyes showing my anger. The dam broke and hot, angry tears fell from my eyes.

'Don't worry Maria. I won't let him get you.' I silently vowed. I pushed away from the wall, wiping at my eyes. I proceeded toward the rec room… so I could tell the cousins about the dilemma.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

"He's here!?" Cammie screamed, jumping up from her seat.

"Yes… _Adrian's_ here." I replied, spitting the name out venomously.

"I've never actually met this guy, but I remember everything Cammie told me about him." Alana said. "If he's after Maria, we _have_ to do something."

"I know." I said, turning to her. "But we can't do anything if we don't know where he is."

Cammie balled one of her hands up into a fist. "When I get my hands on him-!"

"Cammie!" I snapped. "Not now!"

Cammie grudgingly sat down, but her hand was still in a fist.

I heard Alana sigh. "Do you think we should tell the others?"

"I'm not sure." I answered. "It might be a good idea to. I mean, you guys helped me when my parents tried to take me away."

"I know… but this is worse. It's also a secret… but it's a very dark, disturbing one. The secret you kept is tame compared to this."

I looked at Alana and sighed. "You have a point."

My gaze shifted from Alana to Cammie. Cammie's head was down, her hands folded in her lap.

"Cammie?" I whispered softly.

"We do need to tell them." She said softly. "The question is… how?"

My gaze softened. "I'm not sure."

"Maybe we could get them all together and tell them… before Maria wakes up." Alana suggested.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "No… we should have Maria tell them the story."

"But it's hard for her." Cammie spoke up. "Remember when she told us the story? She kept bursting into tears and got all choked up. It took her a week to finish the whole thing."

"I remember." I replied. "She could only tell us so much each day, before she had a breakdown."

Cammie nodded sadly, her usual perkiness completely gone. Alana's face was blank, but you could see the emotions swirling in her eyes. I crossed my arms under my breasts, looking at them.

"I'll do it."

The girls looked at me, wondering what I meant.

"I'll tell the story."

"Kat-"

"I have to Cammie." I interrupted. "I don't want to put Maria through anymore pain."

Cammie looked straight at me, before nodding solemnly. I looked at Alana and she nodded as well. I sucked in a breath, my arms dropping down to my sides. I pulled out a Bluetooth from my pocket and clipped it in my ear.

"Ratchet? Can you tell the guys to meet in the rec room? The girls and I have something important to tell you."

I paused, listening to his response. The girls anxiously looked at me.

"Thanks Ratch. See ya in a few." I took out the Bluetooth, putting it back in my pocket.

In a few minutes, the Autobots are going to learn a part of Maria's past.

_A deep, dark, and disturbing part of her past._


	29. The Story About Maria's Past

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my oc.

**Warning:** **This chapter contains M rated content, such as rape, gory details, abuse and so on. If you don't think you can handle it, then i suggest not reading this chapter.**

* * *

The Story About Maria's Past

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here." I said, looking at the group. My eyes met with each and every one of the Autobots, my gaze lingering on Jazz the longest. I broke the gaze before anyone noticed.

"Sis… what's wrong?" Sideswipe asked, seeing the sadness in my eyes.

I sighed, crossing my legs. "I'm about to tell you about Maria's past. There will be things that may disturb you, but _please_ try to bear with me."

"You're making this sound like some scary movie sis." Sunstreaker pointed out.

I looked at him. "This is worse than a scary movie. This is real. Everything I'm about to tell you is real."

I took a deep breath, folding my hands in my lap. "Let's start at the beginning…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Mom, what's wrong?" a younger Maria asked. "Why are you here in the hospital?"_

_Her mother, Selena, looked at her. "I'm dying, sweetheart."_

_Maria looked at her in shock. "What!? That can't be!"_

_Selena sighed, gripping her daughter's hand. "I'm afraid it's true. My heart just doesn't want to work anymore."_

"_Can't they replace it!?"_

"_No… I'd die on the operating table the moment they'd remove it."_

"_I thought they could keep you alive even with it not being in there!?"_

"_My heart's too scarred and so is the area around it. It's very delicate and even the slightest touch could cause me to bleed to death or something like that."_

_Selena chuckled sardonically._

_Maria's eyes welled up with tears. "I can't lose you. You're all I have left, Momma."_

_Selena cupped her daughter's cheek, wiping away a tear. "It'll be okay. You'll find someone to look after you."_

"_But-"_

"_Shh…" Selena shushed her daughter. "Just let it be."_

_Maria nodded slowly, more tears falling. "Okay Momma."_

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

I paused, looking at the Autobots. They all had a sad look in their optics. Some even averted their eyes.

I sighed. "Now comes the thing I dread most."

* * *

**Flashback**

_Maria stood before a grave, tears silently falling._

"_Hi Momma." She whispered. Maria knelt down and placed flowers on the grave. She balanced on her haunches, tracing the lettering on the tombstone._

"_It's been 5 months Momma. I still haven't found anyone yet. I'm not sure I will."_

_Maria closed her eyes and then slowly got up._

"_See ya later, Momma."_

_Maria walked out of the cemetery, closing the gate behind her. She slowly walked into town, her head hanging low. She was lost in thought, so she didn't see the person rushing around the corner._

_BAM!_

_Maria fell onto the sidewalk, rubbing her head. She heard shuffling in front of her._

_She looked up. "I'm so sor-"_

_Maria stopped short, looking at the person in front of her. He had short dark black hair, dark eyes and was muscular._

"_You okay?" he asked in a smooth masculine voice, offering his hand. Maria nodded, taking the offered hand._

"_Sorry 'bout that. I was in a bit of a rush."_

_Maria snapped out of her daze and smirked slightly. "I noticed… but it's okay."_

_The guy grinned. "My name's Adrian."_

"_Maria."_

_Adrian looked around and spotted a restaurant. "Why don't I get ya lunch… to make up for running into you."_

_Maria's smirk became a smile. "I'd like that."_

_Adrian offered his arm and Maria looped hers through his. They walked off to the restaurant, both with a smile on their face._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

I sat still on the couch, my face blank. The cousins were fighting back tears, waiting for the next part. The Autobots looked at me curiously, most likely wondering why I dreaded that part.

I cleared my throat. "Now I'm going to tell you why I dread that meeting."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Adrian!" Maria chirped, closing the apartment door behind her. She walked into the living room, a smile on her face._

_Suddenly, a hand gripped her bicep. Maria gasped, looking at her boyfriend._

"_Adrian?"_

"_Where have you been?" he asked in a low voice, his head bowed._

_Maria looked confused. "I was hanging with some friends."_

"_Don't lie to me!" he yelled, his head snapping up. Maria looked at him, startled. His eyes were filled with rage._

"_What are you talking about? I'm not lying."_

"_Don't you dare lie to me, you fucking little slut!"_

_Maria looked taken aback. "What-"_

"_Don't act like you don't know! I know you were out getting your pretty little self screwed!"_

"_Adrian, this is crazy! Why are you acting like this!?"_

"_I'll teach you to cheat on me!" he said, ignoring her words. Maria barely had time to register the fist coming toward her._

_POW!_

_Maria stumbled back, her head hitting the wall. She clutched her jaw, a bruise starting to form. She looked back up at Adrian to see his fist coming back. She tried to dodged, but was too slow. The fist went straight into her gut. Maria coughed and blood came out. She fell to her knees, now clutching her stomach. She looked at Adrian with pleading eyes. He paid her no attention. He stormed to their room and slammed the door shut._

_Maria fell on her side, still clutching her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes and she whimpered._

'_Adrian… why?' she wondered, before falling into unconsciousness. _

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

I slowly let out a breath, managing to keep my calm composure. The cousins had tears in their eyes, along with a look of hatred. I sneaked a glance at the Autobots and they were angered too.

But none of them were as mad as Jazz.

He was practically seething, probably wondering how anyone could do that to someone as sweet and innocent as Maria.

"If you guys didn't like that part, you're really gonna hate this."

I let my mind wander, remembering what Maria had told me about what Adrian did to her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Maria was panting wildly, her hair plastered to her face. She had locked herself in the bedroom. _

_Adrian was in one of his moods._

"_Open the door you fucking cunt!"_

_Maria's heart beat in tune with Adrian's fist pounding against the door._

"_Adrian, please!" she begged. "Stop it! Don't do this!"_

_With a roar, Adrian ripped the door open. Maria screamed, sprinting to the bathroom._

_She was too slow._

_Adrian grabbed her and slammed her onto the bed._

"_Adrian!" she sobbed. "Stop!"_

"_Don't act like you don't like this!" he hissed, holding her arms above her head and binding her wrists. _

"_No!" she screamed, realizing what he was doing._

"_Shut up bitch!" he yelled, slapping her hard across the face. Tears streamed down Maria's cheeks, as Adrian tied her bound wrists to the bedpost. He then tore off her shirt and bra, roughly groping her breasts._

"_Stop it!" Maria sobbed hysterically, kicking out at him. Adrian managed to wedge her legs between his._

"_Stay still!" he ordered, slapping her again. Maria's head lolled to the side. Her eyes were clenched shut and sobs ripped out of her throat._

"_Shut up!" Adrian shouted, pulling out a pocketknife. He stabbed Maria in the side and her eyes widened, a breath catching in her throat. She did as he said, only a whimper escaping her lips._

"_Good girl." He said, stroking her hair and smiling cruelly. Using the knife, he shredded Maria's pants and underwear._

_She now lay defenseless and naked on the bed, blood pouring from her side. Adrian didn't seem to mind though. He took off his shirt and hastily removed his jeans and boxers._

"_Now be a good girl." He whispered into her ear, violently pushing into her. Maria's back arched in pain, a scream threatening to come out. Adrian pulled out, his cock covered with blood from taking Maria's virginity. He slammed back in, repeating the process. _

_Maria's fists tightened and she fought to keep her screams from coming out. Finally, with a guttural groan, Adrian got his release. He landed on his elbows and took a moment to recover. He untied Maria and then put his clothes back on, exiting the room and then the apartment._

_Maria slowly crawled to the bathroom, grabbing a towel. She pressed it to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She laid on her good side and curled up into a ball, sobbing her heart out._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"The abuse and rape continued long after that. Most people would've lost it, but Maria somehow managed to stay strong."

I paused, tucking my hair behind my ear and uncrossing my legs.

"Then came that fateful day…"

* * *

**Flashback**

_Maria fidgeted nervously in her seat. Adrian had taken her out to lunch. Maria knew he wouldn't do something in public, but she couldn't help but feel nervous… and afraid. She finished off her soup, right as Adrian finished off his burger. He paid the check, with her credit card, and then they left._

_Maria walked next to him, remaining silent. She dared not say a word. She glanced at Adrian through a curtain of her hair. He was looking straight ahead, his face blank… then an evil smile crept on his face. Maria stiffened and looked around._

_They were alone._

_Adrian yanked her into an alley and shoved her up against a wall._

"_No…" Maria begged._

"_Keep quiet ya damn whore!" he hissed, pulling out his pocketknife. "Or else!"_

"_No! Please don't!" Maria screamed, sliding down the wall._

"_I said shut up!" _

_Maria flinched and cowered against the wall. Adrian went to stab her._

"_Hold it!" a voice yelled. Adrian froze, looking at the entrance of the alley. Maria peeked through her hands, trying to get a glimpse of her savior. But all she could she were shadowy figures._

"_Stay out of this!" Adrian shouted, holding his knife up as a threat. One of the figures stepped forward, obviously not threatened. They kept coming and then Adrian lunged at them. They moved out of the way and kicked the knife out of his hand. It flew up in the air and landed in front of the other figure. They bent down and picked it up, now pointing the weapon at Adrian._

"_If I were you, I'd run." The figure who'd kicked the knife said. Adrian glared at them, but ran out the other side of the alley. Maria watched him go, then turned to the figures. She flinched when they were suddenly in front of her. The one figure still held the knife, but dropped it after Maria flinched._

"_It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." The first figure soothed, kneeling in front of Maria. She now had a good look at them._

_They were both women. The first one was a brunette and had green eyes. The second had dirty blonde hair and violet eyes._

"_W-who a-a-are y-you?" Maria asked shakily._

"_I'm Kat and that's Cammie." The brunette answered._

"_You have nothing to fear." The blonde, now known as Cammie, said. "We just want to help."_

"_Yeah." Kat agreed. "What's your name?"_

"_Maria."_

"_Well don't worry Maria. We're gonna help you and keep you safe. I promise."_

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"That happened a few months after I ran away to Tranquility. Cammie and I had driven to California for a vacation. We never expected to find some guy about to rape a girl. But we became good friends with Maria and we helped her get her life back together. Cammie and I pooled our money together and bought her a home and helped her deal with the pain. Soon, she was back to what she used to be… until now."

I brought my gaze back up and looked at the others. Cammie and Alana were wiping away their tears and the Autobots had a mix of anger and sadness swirling in their optics.

Jazz mostly had anger swirling in his.

Sighing, I stood and exited the room, not bothering to look at the questioning eyes on my back.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

I finished humming a lullaby to Midnight, who was now in recharge. I crossed my arms and gazed at the sleeping sparkling. I turned when I heard the door open. Ratchet walked in and over to the berth Midnight and I were on. He held out a hand for me and I jumped on. He set me on the counter.

"You all right femme?"

I avoided his gaze. "Fine."

A hand gripped my chin and then I was looking into the eyes of Ratchet's holo-form.

"No you're not."

I gently removed his hand and lent against the wall, sinking to the countertop.

"You're right… I'm not." I answered, staring at nothing. I heard the rustling of clothes and turned my head to look at Ratchet, who now sat next to me. Neither of us said a thing. I continued staring at nothing, but laid my head on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Permission to speak?" I asked, trying to crack a joke. Ratchet chuckled a bit.

"Permission granted."

I sighed. "It was hard for me to tell the story. Especially when I wanted to burst out crying. But I needed to be strong. For the girls… for Maria."

I felt Ratchet shift and an arm encircled my waist.

"Well… you did a good job femme."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Ratchet… but it was still hard to keep up a strong front."

"I know." He answered. I shifted a bit and then yawned.

"Go to sleep femme."

"But I'm not-" I stopped abruptly when I yawned again.

"Go to sleep." Ratchet gently commanded. I decided not to argue. I shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Ratchet grunted and repositioned me so I was in-between his legs. My head rested against his chest, my hand also resting there. My eyes slowly drifted shut and then I was out.

* * *

_Hallway…_

Cammie smiled gently at the scene before her. Her smile broadened a bit when Ratchet tucked some loose hair behind Kat's ear, his other arm around her waist.

'I'm happy for you Kat.' She thought, before slowly moving away from the door and heading for her room.

* * *

This chapter was intense. And I apologize if it made anyone angry. But it's part of the story...

*sniffles* I'll let you know, I cried while I was typing this. I'm even tearing up right now.

I'm so sorry Maria!

I didn't want to do this to you! I really didn't!

*sniffles again* Now if you'll excuse me, I need a tissue... box.

Oh, and if you don't review or if you get on me about this chapter... I understand. Now excuse me.

*goes to get tissue box*


	30. He's Outta Here!

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, i only own my oc.

Also, i have pics of Jazz and Adrian on my profile. And if you wanna do something to the Adrian pic, I don't mind. He deserves to be hurt!

* * *

He's Outta Here!

I blearily opened my eyes. After a few blinks, everything came into focus.

'I'm in my room.' I thought, raising a brow. Then I smiled.

"Ratchet must've brought me here."

I got out of bed and walked over to the door that led to Maria's room. She wasn't in there.

"Something tells me this is gonna turn out bad."

I quickly took a shower and yanked on a pair of black Capri's, a lavender tank top and black heels. I skidded out of my room and sprinted down the hallway. I made a sharp turn into the rec room.

There sat Maria, at the kitchen table.

Thankfully, no one else was around. I calmed myself and slowly made my way to the table.

"Morning Kat." Maria greeted with a smile.

I hesitantly smiled back. "Morning."

I grabbed an apple and viciously took a bite out of it, anxiously tapping my fingers on the table.

Maria looked at me curiously. "You okay Kat?"

"Fine! Just fine!" I answered, laughing nervously.

Maria frowned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! What makes you think I did something?"

"You're acting guilty."

"No, I'm not."

"Whenever you're guilty, you speak real fast and act as if you didn't do anything. Now what did you do?"

I groaned, knowing I had to tell her. "I told the Autobots about Adrian… and I mean everything about him."

Maria's eyes widened, before narrowing in rage. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

I winced at her tone. "I had to Maria. You can't do this alone. You need help with this."

Maria abruptly stood up and slammed a fist down on the table. "I can handle this Kat! I'm stronger now! I can take him!"

"You think you're strong enough, but you're not!" I exploded.

Maria stared at me in shock. I panted slightly from my outburst. I quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Kat, wait!" she called after me. I forced myself to stop, my fingers curling into fists. I glanced over my shoulder. Maria stood a few feet away.

"Kat… you're right. I can't do this alone." She admitted, hanging her head. I stood stock still, waiting for her to continue.

"It's been years… but if I see him again, he'll probably still have a hold on me. So… please… help me."

I heard her sniffle and knew she was about to cry. I sighed, turning to face her. A gentle smile found its way onto my face.

I walked over to Maria, grasping her shoulders. "We'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him. You're not alone in this anymore… you have friends now. Friends that want to help you… and we will."

Maria looked up at the word "we". She gasped when she saw all the Autobots, Cammie, and Alana standing behind me.

"When did they…" she trailed off.

I smiled. "I called Ratchet on my Bluetooth and told him to contact the others and meet here."

"When…"

"Right before I got in here."

Tears fell to her cheeks and she covered her mouth to stop an oncoming sob. My gentle smile remained, as I backed toward the group behind me.

"We're your friends Maria… and friends help each other… no matter what."

Maria wiped away her tears and smiled at us. "Thank you. All of you."

My smile turned to a determined look. "Now what do you say we go kick Adrian's sorry aft?"

Maria raised a brow at the cybertronian word, but looked determinedly at me.

"Let's do it."

I smirked. "Then let's go."

* * *

_Tranquility… _

I sat at a table outside a café, sunglasses covering my eyes. I glanced around every now and then, keeping an eye out for our target.

"Anything?" I asked, talking into my Bluetooth.

A crackled sounded and then I heard Cammie's voice. "Nothing here."

"Same." Alana rang.

"Maria?" I asked.

There was a pause and then a hurried whisper. "He's here!"

I stood up from the table and walked over to where Ratchet had parked. His holo-form was in the driver's seat. I nodded at him and quickly got in the passenger seat.

I talked into my Bluetooth, removing my sunglasses. "Maria, get into Jazz and he'll drive you away. Make sure you lead him to the spot. And act normal."

"Got it." Maria whispered. I focused on what was outside. Ratchet and I were parked near a restaurant. Maria walked out, her face calm.

I smirked. 'She's a good actress.'

She got into Jazz and he slowly pulled out from his parking space. A few seconds later, a man hurried out of the restaurant and got into his car, following after Maria.

My eyes narrowed and I turned to Ratchet. "Let's go. But don't let him see us."

Ratchet nodded and drove after the two.

Cammie and Optimus showed up a minute later, followed by Alana and Ironhide. Prowl, Wheeljack, and the twins were back at the base.

Jazz turned and we were in an old, secluded part of the town. Adrian followed close behind. But we followed him, without him knowing.

The car stopped and Maria got out, shutting the door. Adrian slammed on the brakes and got out as well. He stalked toward Maria. He went to grab her arm, but a hand stopped him.

It belonged to Jazz's holo-form.

He had dark skin, unlike the other Autobots. He had short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a small moustache and a bit of a goatee.

Adrian looked shocked, but yanked his wrist out of Jazz's grip.

"What the hell!?" he hissed. I silently got out of Ratchet and then slammed the door shut to get Adrian's attention. He jerked his head in my direction and glared when he realized who I was.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted, turning back to Maria. She was behind Jazz, who stood protectively in front of her.

"Don't you get it Adrian?" I asked, glaring at him when he looked at me. "This is a set-up. We're going to get rid of you once and for all, so you'll leave Maria alone."

Adrian sneered at me. "She belongs to me. You can't take what's mine."

I looked past him to Jazz. His eyes were burning with rage. I looked back at Adrian, still glaring.

"She's not some possession that got stolen. She's a human being! And she doesn't belong to you!"

Adrian glared fiercely at me and next thing I know, he's charging toward me with a knife in his hand. I didn't move though. I stood my ground. Adrian went to stab me, but I dodged and punched him in the face.

He stumbled back a step and clutched his jaw. He glared at me again and went to punch me. I grabbed the oncoming fist. But he wasn't done.

Adrian was closer now and tried stabbing me again. I caught his wrist with my other hand. But then he head butted me. I stumbled back, clutching at my head. While I was dazed, I didn't see Adrian charging toward me until the last minute.

He yelled in pain.

Ratchet had grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Adrian dropped the knife and moved away from us, clutching his wrist.

Ratchet glared at him and put an arm around my waist to steady me. I clutched his shoulder with one hand and my head with the other. I kept my glare up though.

Adrian looked to the side when he heard more doors slamming closed. Cammie and Alana had gotten out and were now standing next to each other. Alana had a gun in her hand and Cammie's arms were crossed, but both of them were glaring.

Adrian looked slightly frightened by the gun, but tried not to show it. He did flinch though when Ironhide and Optimus came to stand next to the cousins.

I spoke up from my spot. "You're surrounded Adrian. Might as well give up and run away."

He glared at me. "Never! I'll leave when I have what's mine!"

Then he drew two guns out. He pointed one at me and the other at Cammie. I growled and Cammie grit her teeth.

Adrian turned to Alana. "Put the gun down or one of them gets shot."

"Don't do it Alana!" I said.

"We'll be okay!" Cammie added.

Adrian glared at both of us and then it was a blur.

Adrian shot both of the guns. I flipped to the side and managed to avoid it. Cammie wasn't as lucky. She fell to her knees, clutching her left shoulder. Alana gasped and then glared deathly at Adrian, threatening to pull the trigger. Optimus rushed to Cammie's side as did Ratchet, going into medic mode.

Adrian smiled evilly when he saw I was now alone. I glared at him, daring him to try again. He kept a gun trained on the others, but shot the other at me. I moved to the side and charged toward Adrian. He shot again, this time with both guns. I flipped myself into the air and landed on Adrian, my heels digging into his chest. He went crashing down, a gun falling from his grip. But he wasn't about to give up. He rolled us over and grabbed me by my hair. I clawed at him, but then he put an arm around my throat and pointed the gun at my head. He slowly stood up, dragging me with him. I struggled, but it was no use.

"Put the gun down, or she dies!"

Alana wavered, lowering the gun.

"Alana, don't!" I shrieked at her. Adrian silenced me by putting more pressure around my throat. I looked at the girls and the Autobots. They were torn between staying put or trying to help me. My eyes locked with Jazz's. I silently tried sending him a message.

He must've gotten because his eyes lit up in understanding. He moved toward Alana and I made my move.

I elbowed Adrian in the stomach and he grunted, letting go of me. Jazz grabbed Alana's gun and pointed it in our direction. I knocked the gun out of Adrian's grip. He tried to grab me but I dodged. Finally, he got me around the waist, but I elbowed him again. I planted my hands on his shoulders and flipped myself backwards over his head.

"JAZZ! NOW!" I screamed. Jazz pulled the trigger. Adrian screamed in pain, falling to the ground. I stood a few feet behind him, trying to catch my breath. I looked at Jazz, a smile on my face. He smiled back.

Adrian looked up from his spot, realizing he didn't stand a chance. He clutched the wound in his stomach and ran to his car. I let him go.

When he drove away, I let out a breath. I swiped at the hair that was plastered to my face. I turned to the group.

They had looks of relief on their faces, even the wounded Cammie. She stood up and walked over to me. She had a bandage on her left shoulder.

"Good job, Kat." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Cammie."

Maria slowly walked over to us, a look of shock on her face.

"He's really gone?" she asked. Cammie and I looked at each other, then turned to her with a smile.

"He's gone." Cammie said gently.

"I doubt he's gonna come back, especially after that." I told her, laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked at us, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

She hugged us both. "Thank you so much."

I chuckled. "Thank Jazz. He's the one that scared Adrian off."

Maria turned to Jazz. She walked over to him, shyly looking down. "Thank you Jazz."

He handed the gun to Alana and grabbed Maria's chin, tilting her face up. "No problem."

Maria averted her gaze, then looked back at him. Jazz had a sly smile on his face.

What happened next surprised us.

Maria wrapped her arms around Jazz's neck and kissed him. Jazz was surprised as well, but happily returned the kiss.

Then Cammie went and ruined the moment.

"Wait a minute… Maria got a boyfriend before us!?" Cammie shrieked.

I smacked a hand against my forehead, closing my eyes in irritation. Alana covered her mouth, trying not to giggle. The rest of the Autobots laughed. Maria and Jazz had broken apart and were laughing too.

Cammie seemed hurt and still jealous.

"It's not funny!"

* * *

Figures Cammie would ruin the moment. But this is Cammie we're talking about. She does that sort of thing.

And I know typed this at the top, but in case you forgot... I have pics of Jazz and Adrian on my profile. If you want to defile Adrian's pic or do anything to it, go ahead. He deserves it.

Also, please review! They're what keeps this story going.


	31. A Night In The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own TF or the song, just my OC.

Also, the song is "Crazier" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

A Night In The Park

I walked to the rec room, a smile on my face. It'd been a few days since the incident with Adrian. That bastard hadn't shown his face, so I knew he was gone for good. When I walked in the rec room, the first thing I saw was Jazz and Maria.

Maria was straddling Jazz's waist and making-out with him.

I covered my eyes. "Guys, come on! If you're gonna make-out, do it in a not-so public place!"

"Oh, let them have their fun Kat!" Cammie's head popped out from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, ignoring the couple. Cammie was there, eating some lunch. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat across from her.

I took a long sip. "So, what's with you?"

Cammie looked up at me. "What do ya mean?"

I wiped away the food that she'd accidentally spat onto my cheek. "First you're jealous, now you're not."

Cammie grinned. "Well, I figured… even though they are together, it doesn't mean I can't mess around."

I groaned. "What are you gonna do?"

Cammie's face lit up. "They're goin' to a party tonight!"

I raised a brow. "Overly hyper-active friend of mine, say wha?"

Cammie kept grinning. "There's this couple's thing going on in the park tonight. I'm gonna convince those two to go. That way they'll get even closer."

"Cammie…" I groaned. "Are you gonna spy on 'em too?"

"Of course! I need to make sure things are gonna work out."

She grinned evilly at me. "And you get to come along!"

"Oh no! I am not getting involved with this!"

"Please Kat!" Cammie whined, giving me her best pout. I sighed, not being able to resist.

"Fine, I'll come."

"Yay!" Cammie cheered. "Let the spying begin!"

I groaned as she dragged me out of the kitchen.

* * *

_Park…_

"This is stupid!" I hissed.

"Shh!" Cammie hissed back, peering through her binoculars. We were hiding behind some bushes in the park.

Cammie's idea, of course.

We… mostly Cammie, were spying on Jazz and Maria. When Cammie told them about the thing in the park, they'd decided to go to it.

"There they are!" Cammie whispered excitedly. I ripped the binoculars out of her hands and peered through them.

Jazz and Maria had just walked into the park. Jazz was wearing some semi-formal clothes and Maria wore her "little black dress."

"Aren't they just the cutest couple!" Cammie squealed.

"Shh!" I hissed, covering Cammie's mouth. "If we're gonna spy on them, we have to be quiet."

Cammie removed my hand and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes and looked through the binoculars again. "They're… just standing there… talking."

"What!?" Cammie shrieked, ripping the binoculars out of my grip. She peered through them and gasped. "They should be dancing! Not just standing and talking!"

Cammie looked up, a furious look in her eyes. She turned to me.

"We have to do something!"

"Oh no!" I said, backing away. "I only signed up for the spying."

"Oh no, ya don't!" Cammie said, grabbing my arm. "You're helping me whether you like it or not!"

I whined. "But Cammie…"

"No buts! Now let's go!"

She dragged me out of the bushes and behind the stage they had set up.

"Okay, they're letting anyone sing… so I want you to go up there and sing a romantic song that'll get them to dance!"

"What!?" I shrieked. "But Cammie, I can't! You know I get stage fright!"

"You have to, Kat! You're the better singer!"

I trembled at the thought of singing in front of those people, but did what I had to.

"I'll do it." I said, shaking slightly.

Cammie smiled. "Good… but you're gonna need a disguise."

I looked at Cammie confused, until she plopped a wig on my head. I took a strand of it between my fingers. It was a long-haired blonde wig.

"You're joking, right?"

Cammie shook her head. "We need to make sure they don't recognize you at all. Now… on to the outfit!"

Cammie forced me into a nearby rest area and had me change. When I came out, I had the blond wig on, white heels, and a white dress that flowed outward from the waist and reached my knees. It tied around my neck and had a neckline that showed a bit of cleavage.

"I feel… weird. And this wig's kinda itchy."

Cammie smiled. "You only feel weird cause you don't even look like you. And it's a wig, of course it'll be itchy. Now go up there and sing a song. I'll be backstage the whole time."

I sighed, but followed Cammie to the back of the stage. She went over to the DJ and whispered to him. He nodded and Cammie walked back over to me.

"I picked a song for you. Now get up there!" she said, pushing me onto the stage. I glared back at her, then walked up to the microphone. I looked at the DJ and he spoke into his mic.

"All right you crazy lovebirds. This little lady is gonna sing a song for all you couples. So don't be shy now. Get out on the dance floor!"

The couple moved onto the dance floor, right as the music started. Jazz and Maria hesitated, but walked onto the dance floor anyway.

I took a deep breath, getting ready to sing.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you open the door  
And there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was tryin to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

I looked at Jazz and Maria, right before I sang the next part. I smiled when I saw how close they were.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I, am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Maria laid her head on Jazz's shoulder and he had his hands on her waist. My smile stayed and my stage fright was gone. I sang with more confidence.

_I've watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe_

I glanced back at Cammie. Her hands were clasped under her chin, and she had a dreamy look on her face.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh_

I sang with emotion and my eyes showed it. I started to sway back and forth, dancing with the music.

_Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Ohh ohh_

Maria looked up at Jazz, a smile on her face. He smiled back down at her.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier_

The couples clapped and cheered when I finished singing. I was blushing a bit, but had a smile on my face. I looked over at Jazz and Maria. They were staring deep into each others eyes. They moved closer and kissed. My smiled widened. I bowed and put the mic in its stand. I walked off the stage and over to Cammie.

She hugged me. "You did it!"

I kept smiling. "I did… and ya know what?"

Cammie looked at me curiously.

"It felt good, being up there and singing."

Cammie smiled and her eyes sparkled. "Our little Kat is growing up."

I giggled. "Yeah, yeah… now let's go home."

I grabbed my clothes and Cammie looped her arm through mine. We walked out of the park, proud of ourselves.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

Cammie and I were sitting on the couch, the wig sitting in my lap and my clothes next to me.

"We're back!" a voice rang out.

Cammie and I smiled at each other. Maria and Jazz walked into the room.

"Hey guys." Maria greeted. "We had the most wonderful time."

She twirled and walked over to us. She laid her arms on the back of the couch.

"By the way… thanks."

Cammie scoffed. "It was nothin'! It made sense to tell you guys about that thing in the park."

Maria shook her head. "Not that. I was thanking you for what you did at the park."

Cammie and I looked at each other nervously.

"We weren't at the park." Cammie said.

Maria raised a brow. "Really? Cause the singer there had the exact same outfit as Kat and her hair was the same color as that wig."

I looked down at myself and blushed.

I'd forgotten to take the outfit off!

Maria smirked. "Still… thanks."

Maria walked back over to Jazz and they walked out of the rec room, hand in hand.

Cammie flopped back against the couch. "Well, our cover got blown."

I leaned back. "Yeah… but it was worth it."

Cammie smiled. "It was. Up top!"

I smacked my hand against hers in a high five. We giggled a bit.

I sighed and got up. "I'd better go change."

"Night Kat!" Cammie shouted at my retreating form. I raised a hand in response. I walked out of the rec room and headed for my room. I passed ratchet and Wheeljack on the way.

They raised an optic ridge at me.

"Don't ask." I said, continuing toward my room. They shrugged and continued on their way.

It was only then did I let a smile loose.


	32. You've Got To Be Kidding!

Disclaimer: I don't own TF, I only own my OC.

Speaking of which... there's a new OC in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

You've Got To Be Kidding!

I groaned, falling back into my chair. I was at Tranquility High, in the nurse's office. The AC broke down today and what made it even worse was that it was so freakin' hot!

I fanned myself with some papers, leaning back in my chair.

"This is torture!" I whined. "But at least school's almost over."

I looked at the clock. Ten more minutes until I can get out of this place and get to an air conditioner.

I put the papers down, trying to get some work done. Hopefully, this would distract me until I had to leave. Unfortunately, I finished the papers early and had five minutes left. I groaned and tried to think of a way to entertain myself for five minutes.

I grabbed a blank sheet of paper and started to doodle.

Finally, the bell rang. I stopped doodling and looked at the paper. I had sketched a picture of Midnight from memory.

I smiled fondly at the sketch and tucked it into my bag. I put the strap over my shoulder and walked out of the nurse's office, locking the door.

I put my hair up in a ponytail as I walked to the parking lot. When I got there, what I saw surprised me.

Wheeljack's holo-form was leaning against the driver door. He had on a pair of sunglasses to block out the sun. He waved when he saw me. I waved back, still confused.

"Where are the twins?" I asked when I got to him.

Wheeljack sighed. "They played a prank on Ratchet that also made a mess in the med bay. Their punishment is to scrub the med bay down. Since they couldn't come, they asked me to come get you."

I nodded in understanding. "What am I going to do with those two?"

Wheeljack smirked. "I don't think there's much you can do."

I slapped his shoulder. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Wheeljack got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. I sighed happily when he turned on the air conditioning.

"This feels so good!" I said, practically melting in the seat.

Wheeljack just smiled.

Most of the drive, I talked to Wheeljack about my day and how hot it was in the school. I even told him about how desperate some of the kids are. I mean, come on! They injure themselves just to see me and try to make a move.

Wheeljack laughed at this and I joined him. We stopped however, when a blur ran in front of us. Wheeljack slammed on the brakes and I lurched forward, my seatbelt keeping me from going through the windshield.

It was too late.

Whatever ran in front of us hit the hood and bounced off. I sat there with wide eyes.

"Please tell me that was not a person." I whispered. We looked at each other, before scrambling out.

I ran to the front of the car and gasped. A woman lay in the road, unconscious and bleeding.

Her wavy dark brown hair was matted with blood that came from a wound on her head. I put a few fingers on her neck, checking her pulse.

I sighed in relief when I found one.

"She's fine." I told 'Jack. "But she needs medical attention."

I hesitated before saying the next part. "We're gonna have to take her back to the base."

Wheeljack nodded. "I'll put her in the back seat."

I moved away and 'Jack picked her up. I opened the door and he laid her down in the back seat. I tore off the bottom of my shirt, using it as a make-shift bandage for the wound on her head.

"That should hold her 'till we get back to the base."

"Ratchet's not gonna like this." Jack said.

I looked at him. "Neither is Optimus."

I let my head hang. "We're in so much trouble!"

* * *

_Autobot Base…_

I got out of Wheeljack, taking the woman with me. Jack transformed and picked both of us up. He took us to the med bay. The whole walk was in silence. I broke it when we got closer to the med bay.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad do you think Ratchet will be?" I asked tentatively.

"I'd say about… 100."

I whimpered. "I'm too young to die!"

Right after I said that, I heard the familiar whoosh of the med bay doors. I ducked down, not ready to face Ratchet.

Wheeljack sighed. "Relax, he's in his office. I'll go get him."

He set me and the woman down on a berth. "Stay here and tend to her."

The twins were still here, looking at the woman curiously. I watched Wheeljack go, before turning to the woman. I took the temporary bandage off her head. The bleeding had stopped, but she was gonna have a major bump.

"YOU WHAT!?"

I jumped, shakily turning to face Ratchet's office door. The door slammed open and I yelped. Ratchet stomped out, his optics landing on the berth the woman and I were on. He glared at me, before tending to the woman. I backed away, yelping when I was picked up.

I sighed in relief when I saw it was Sideswipe. Sunstreaker stood next to him.

"What's going on sis?" Sides asked, glancing at the woman.

I sucked in a breath. "Wheeljack and I… accidentally ran that woman over."

They nodded in understanding.

I finally broke down. "But now Ratchet's probably gonna kill us!"

I fell face first into Sides hand, whining and whimpering. I felt someone rubbing my back.

"Don't worry sis." Sunny soothed. "I'm sure the Hatchet won't do that."

"Yes he will!" I whined, my voice muffled.

I heard someone scoff. "Quit acting like a sparkling. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I raised my head and glared at Ratchet. "I don't believe you!"

Then I put my head back down. I heard Ratchet groan and walk over to us. I snapped my head up when I heard him and scrambled to get away.

Ratchet grabbed me and took me over to the berth. I struggled to get out of his grip. He finally put me down and I glared up at him.

He glared right back. "Quit acting like a sparkling and help me."

I glared darkly at him before walking over to the woman so that I could help him.

* * *

_Later…_

I was so bored!

Ratchet made me watch over the woman. So I'm sitting here with nothing to do. I'd play with Midnight, but she's with Cammie. Ratchet had work to do and he didn't want me to mess around, so Cammie volunteered to look after Midnight. She was with Optimus in his office like she usually was and while he did paperwork, she was playing with Midnight or making funny faces for her to laugh at.

I scowled, not liking this one bit. I heard a soft groan come from behind me and I turned around. The woman was starting to stir. I stood up and went to her side. Her eyes fluttered open and I noticed that they were a warm brown color.

She blinked, adjusting to the lighting. When she'd adjusted, her eyes landed on me. The calm expression that had been on her face turned to a scowl, matching the one I'd wore on my face seconds ago.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

I sighed. "I'm Kat."

"Where am I!?"

"In an underground base in the desert."

"Why am I here!?"

I hesitated before answering. "My friend and I ran you over… and brought you here…"

Her eyes narrowed, turning icy. "You mean I was kidnapped?"

"No! Wait… t-that's not-"

"I'm calling the police!"

She yanked a phone out of her pants pocket. My eyes widened in alarm. Panicking, I smacked the phone out of her hand and stomped on it.

"My phone!" the woman shrieked in anger. "I demand to be released!"

I was calm now that the phone was destroyed. I grabbed a nearby syringe and dived for her. She shrieked and tried to get me off. I stuck the syringe in her arm. Her eyes clouded over before closing and she went limp. I got off, putting the syringe away.

I heard the whoosh of a door and turned around. Ratchet was coming out of his office. He walked over to the berth.

"Did she wake up?"

"Yeah, but I had to inject her with the morphine. She almost called the police."

"That would explain this." Ratchet said, picking up the remains of the cell phone.

I grinned sheepishly. "I panicked."

Ratchet shook his head at me and threw away the remains of the cell phone. I heard the med bay doors open and Cammie rushed in.

"Kat! Come quick! You have to see this!"

I raised a brow, but Ratchet grabbed both of us and walked out of the med bay.

* * *

_Rec Room…_

"_Multi-million dollar heiress, Paige Harmon, has gone missing."_

I stared at the TV with wide eyes, my jaw dropping. Everyone else had a similar expression.

"Multi-million?" I whispered in shock.

"We're in trouble." Cammie stated.

My knees wobbled. "I feel faint."

My knees buckled and I started to fall.

"Kat!" Cammie said, grabbing my arm. Alana grabbed the other one. They led me to the couch and I fell down onto it.

"Wheeljack…" I whispered. He activated his holo-form and it appeared next to me.

"Yeah?"

"We just kidnapped a multi-million dollar heiress…"

He sighed. "I know."

I grabbed the front of his shirt. "How can you not be panicking!? We kidnapped a multi-million dollar heiress!"

Cammie came over and pried my hands from his shirt. Wheeljack deactivated his holo-form.

Cammie sat next to me. "Kat… breathe. Deep breaths."

I shakily inhaled and slowly exhaled. "I'm okay… aside from the fact that we kidnapped a multi-million dollar heiress!"

I fell face first into a pillow. Little whimpering sounds could be heard. Cammie rubbed my back.

"It'll be okay Kat."

"How do you know?" I asked, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"I just have a feeling…"

* * *

Uh-oh! Kat and Wheeljack are in big trouble. And who knows what they'll do with Paige...

Well, I know. I am the author of this story. But I'm not telling!

You'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Also... please review!


	33. She's Been What?

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC; Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana, Paige and Midnight... and a bunch of other people, but I'm not naming them because they are evil... or in Adrian's case, a bastard.

* * *

She's Been What!?

3 weeks…

It has been 3 weeks since the stuck up, spoiled _"princess" _was brought here.

And you know what…

She's everything I didn't want to be!

Just like most rich people I've met, she is stuck up, spoiled, a brat and she thinks anyone below her is her servant!

I am _this close_ to beating the shit out of her! She is driving me insane!

"Hey, you!"

Speak of the whiny little bitch…

I turned and glared at Paige. "What?"

"I'm thirsty! Bring me a drink!" she demanded from her spot on the couch. Ratchet let her out of the med bay, but she had to take it easy. A couple of her ribs had gotten broken. They should almost be healed by now… so why can't she get it herself!?

I growled and stalked to the fridge. I yanked the door open and grabbed a soda. I slammed the door shut, then an idea came to mind. I grinned evilly and shook up the can.

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!" I said cheerfully, stopping what I was doing and heading for the rec room. I held it out to her, a smile on my face. She snatched it from my hand and I started to walk away. I glanced over my shoulder. She was opening it…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the soda came bursting out, right into her face. I covered my mouth, trying to contain my laughs.

It was too funny though!

I burst out laughing. When it finally stopped, Paige glared at me.

"How dare you!"

I looked at her and laughed even harder. She was dripping with soda, some of it already drying and making her sticky. Her glared turned icy and she chucked the can at me. I was laughing too much to notice… that is, until it hit me in my head.

"Ow!"

I picked the can up, rubbing my head and glaring at her. She was laughing.

I stared at her. For the first time since she'd been her, she actually looked… happy. I smiled a little bit.

'Maybe there is a nice person underneath all that evil.'

"What?" she asked, noticing my stare.

I shook my head, smile still on my face. "Nothing. Why don't I help clean you up?"

"Okay…" she answered, wondering why my mood had changed. I grabbed a wet rag and went back out to her.

"Give me your arm."

She held it out and I grabbed it, wiping off the soda. She fiddled with the hem of the dress she was wearing.

"Umm… thanks…" she said. I looked up, not expecting that.

I cracked a smile. "Your welcome."

I kept cleaning her off, until something on the TV caught my attention.

"_It's been announced today that the heiress, Paige Harmon, has been disinherited."_

Paige looked at the TV in shock, before jolting up in anger. "What!?"

I sat there and stared in shock, while Paige went on a rant. The next part caught our attention.

"_We disinherited her because we figured she's not coming back. It's been 3 weeks. If she had been kidnapped, they would've sent a ransom at least. But no ransom has shown up, so we assumed she ran away. Doesn't matter anyway. We have more than enough heirs to our fortune."_

My jaw dropped, before snapping shut. I glared at the images of her parents. Paige looked ready to cry. I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Paige fell onto the couch, not moving.

"But… they said I was their special little girl. I thought they loved me."

I looked at her sadly, before embracing her, despite the fact that she was still sticky.

"It's okay. My parents didn't love me either."

She pulled back and looked at me questioningly.

I sighed. "The thing is… I used to be an heiress. But I ran away from home because I didn't like that life."

Her face lit up in realization. "You're _that_ heiress!?"

I nodded. "Yeah. When I ran away I came here. I went to college, became a nurse at a local high school, became friends with two of the students, and got me and my friends mixed up into the Autobots war with the Decepticons. It's not a perfect life, but I like it."

"Wow…" she breathed out. "You were able to make a life for yourself. I don't even know what to do."

I smiled and gave her a one-armed hug. "You can stay here."

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I don't know…"

"Come on." I encouraged. "You have nowhere else to go, and besides… you're not that bad a person… once you get past the spoiled brat in you."

She giggled. "I guess I only acted like one because I felt like I had to. Or due to the fact that I had more money than most people."

"Money can do that to a person."

She smiled at me. "I think I will stay here. Thanks… Kat."

I smiled when she used my name. "Your welcome."

She looked down. "Maybe we should get cleaned up."

I looked down and realized I was pretty sticky now. "That's not a bad idea."

Paige chuckled and got up. I followed her. We walked out of the rec room.

"Come with me."

She followed me to my room. I dug through my closet, looking for something to give her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for some clothes for you. I know you've washed them from time to time, but you've been wearing the same two outfits for the past three weeks."

Paige blushed. "Well, I don't have any other clothes."

"Which is why I'm looking for something. Aha!"

I held the dress out in front of me. "What do ya think?"

Paige looked over the dress. "I like it."

I smiled. The dress I'd picked out was the same one I'd worn when I sang at the couple's event in the park.

"Take this and go take a shower." I told her, pushing her toward my bathroom.

"It's okay for me to use your bathroom?"

"It's fine. I'll take one when you're done."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later, I heard the shower running. I went back over to my closet and looked for an outfit. I grabbed a black tank top, a pair of white jeans, black boots, and a black scarf headband.

I heard the bathroom door open and Paige walked out, wearing the white dress.

"Looks good on you." I commented, gathering my stuff and heading for the bathroom.

"Thanks!"

I shut the door and put my things on the counter. I turned on the shower, stripping out of my clothes and stepping in. I let the water wash over me. I grabbed the soap and started to clean myself. I thought about the woman sitting in my room.

'Poor thing. She has to adjust to a whole new life. I'm sure she can do it though… as long as the girls and I help her.'

I quickly finished up and got out, drying myself off. I put my clothes on. I walked out, still putting the scarf headband on. Paige looked up from her spot on the floor.

"What's this?" she asked, holding up a black bag. I realized what it was.

I walked over and took it from her. I unzipped it and took out the dress inside.

"This… is the dress I wore on my 18th birthday."

Paige looked at it in awe. She lightly touched it, as if it would break when she did.

"It's beautiful, but why did you keep it?"

I looked down at the purple halter dress, its amethysts sparkling like they had the day I'd worn it.

"I'm not sure. Guess I wanted to keep at least one glamorous thing from my old life."

I put the dress back in its bag, zipping it up. I hung it back up, shutting the closet door.

I turned to Paige. "I think we should go tell the others about your… situation."

Paige had a nervous look on her face. I put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, they'll let you stay here. If they don't, they'll have to deal with me."

Paige giggled. "Thanks Kat."

I smiled. "No problem."

* * *

_Rec Room…_

"So… can she stay?" I asked.

Paige and I had just finished telling the story to the others. The girls felt bad for her and had immediately accepted her into our home. I was waiting for the Autobots to decide though… mainly Optimus. He was the leader, so it was mostly up to him. He looked down at me and I gave him Cammie's puppy dog pout.

He sighed. "Seeing as how the girls trust you… we'll allow you to stay."

"Yay!" the girls and I cheered. Cammie went over and gave Paige a hug.

"You're gonna love it here!"

I walked over. "Yeah, and besides, maybe Cammie will drag you on shopping expeditions now instead of me."

Cammie grinned at me. "I'd never leave you out Kat. I'd take both of you along."

"I tried."

Paige giggled. "Thanks guys. But what about money?"

The girls and I looked at each other. My face lit up when I got an idea.

"There's an opening at the school. They need a teacher."

"But I don't know how to teach."

"That's the thing. You don't have to. The position is for study hall teacher. All you have to do is watch over a bunch of kids while they do their homework."

"That sounds easy."

"It is."

Paige pondered this for a moment. "I'll do it."

"Great!" I said. "There's one little detail though."

"What?"

"Due to the Decepticons knowing about us humans, you will be taken to the school via Autobot transport. But don't worry, I'll be there too."

"That's fine with me. When do I start?"

"You'll have to have an interview first, but don't worry… I'm sure you'll get the job."

Cammie looked at me. "Kat… what are you planning on doing?"

"Nothing… I'm just going to persuade the principal to let Paige have the job. Ya know, just give him a good word about her."

Cammie looked at me wearily. "Whatever Kat."

I just gave her an innocent look.

* * *

Wow... Kat brought out Paige's nice side. And now they're friends.

Kat's just a miracle worker, isn't she? She was even nice enough to tell Paige about that job, so that she could earn some money.

Anyway... please review _and_ I will have a pic of Paige on my profile soon!


	34. Maybe It Is Possible

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**Also, I've had writer's block lately. So, I'm not sure when I'll update next. Hopefully my writer's block will go away soon!**

* * *

Maybe It Is Possible

The sound of my footsteps was heard throughout the hallways. I was dashing to one of the study hall rooms. A fight had broken out and they might need me if it couldn't be stopped.

The thing was… the fight was in Paige's classroom.

But let's back up a bit.

Today had started out nice. The twins drove me and Paige to the school. Paige had done her best to look professional. Thanks to Cammie, she did. She had on a tan pencil skirt and a white short-sleeved blouse.

She had an interview with the principal, along with some persuasion from me, and got the job. So, today was her first day. I called to check up on her every once in a while. Things had been good… until I was called about the fight.

So here I am, running to the classroom. Normally, a fight wouldn't have been that big a deal to me… but it was Trent and Sam.

I went around a corner, sliding a bit. I yanked the door to the room open. The students were clustered together surrounding Trent and Sam. Mikaela was the closest to them, her features a mixture of worry and a bit of anger.

Paige was next to her, trying to calm the two boys. I marched over to them, pushing my way through the students.

"Boys, fighting solves nothing." I heard Paige say. I came to stand next to her. She looked over at me, her expression one of relief.

"Thank goodness you're here! I can't get them to stop."

I narrowed my eyes at the two, assessing them. Trent looked to be just fine, but Sam had a bruise forming on his cheek. Trent must've gotten a hit in.

"Stay here." I ordered, pushing Paige and Mikaela back with my arm. I walked up to Trent, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough!"

Trent, who was seething with rage, wildly turned and punched me. I stumbled back a step, clutching my left cheek. I glared at him and his eyes widened in realization. I took a step toward him, but the girls held me back.

"Boys! In my office! Now!" the principal yelled, pushing his way through the students. He grabbed them by their arms and led them away. He handed them off to two other people and turned back to us.

"You two take the rest of the day off. I'll find someone to take your places for the rest of the day." He said, and then he left. I relaxed my tense figure, still clutching my cheek. The girls let go of me.

Paige turned to the students when the bell rang. "Okay everyone, go to your next class. Nothing left to see here."

The students gathered their things and slowly filed out. Mikaela was the last to leave.

"You okay, Kat?" she asked me worriedly.

I half-smiled. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down."

Mikaela gave me a small smile, before going to her next class.

I turned to Paige. "Come on. The man said we could go."

She nodded, gathering up her things. Once she had everything we stopped by the nurse's office so I could get my stuff.

On the way out to the twins, I thought about how they would react.

'They are going to be so pissed…'

"Hey! What're you doing out so soon?" I heard Sideswipe ask.

"Sis… what happened to your cheek?" Sunstreaker asked, anger evident in his voice.

I was right about them being pissed.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

"Cammie… Ratchet… I'm fine."

I was sitting on one of the berths, holding an ice pack to my face. Cammie was pacing around on the berth, her expression one of anger.

"That no good, little brat! When I get my hands on him-!"

"Wait until I get my hands on him." Ratchet growled, his wrench in his hand.

"Guys!" I shouted. They looked at me.

"Beating up the little shit-head solves nothing! Besides, it's just a little bruise."

"A _little_ bruise!? Kat it takes up almost your entire left cheek!"

I sighed. "Cammie, I'm fine. I've had worse than this and probably will have worse in the future."

"Like what?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"I'll probably anger a Decepticon and almost get killed… kinda like with Thundercracker."

Cammie opened her mouth, but snapped it shut when she couldn't think of a comeback.

"My point."

"I'm still gonna kick the little shit-head's ass…" she muttered.

"Right there with ya." Ratchet agreed.

I rolled my eyes at them. "You two…"

* * *

_Next Day…_

"You're sure you're okay?" Mikaela asked me.

"I'm fine." I firmly told her. "What happened to Sam?"

Mikaela sighed. "He and Trent got suspended."

"In or out of school?"

"Out of school."

I winced. "I bet Sam's parents aren't happy about that."

"They're not, but Bee's staying with him until his suspension's over."

I sat down at my desk. "At least he'll have a friend. Now get going, class is about to start."

"Bye!"

I waved at Mikaela. I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. Minutes passed and I started to get bored. I sat up, grabbing a piece of paper and starting to doodle on it. I'm not sure how long it took, but when I finished the sketch, it was the end of the school day. I picked up the sketch and looked at it. Instead of it being a sketch of Midnight like last time, it was a sketch of Ratchet.

I blushed. 'Why'd I make a sketch of Ratchet?'

It was a bit strange to me. I looked closely at the sketch. I had drawn in detail, so no part of Ratchet was missing. I'd focused a lot on his face. It was almost realistic. His mouth… his nose… his optics. Oh, I could get lost in those optics for hours.

Wait! What am I thinking!

I shook my head, trying to get rid of these thoughts.

"Kat?" I heard Paige call. I hurriedly stuffed the sketch in my bag, walking out of my office.

"I'm here!"

Paige smiled. "Come on. 'Jack's waiting for us."

Paige's eyes seemed to brighten when she said that name. She hadn't known him for that long, but she seemed fond of Wheeljack. I'd talked to Cammie about it and she thought Paige was getting a crush on him.

I told her that it was a bit early for that. They probably were just really good friends. I snapped out of my thoughts when we got to 'Jack. He was sitting in the driver's seat, wearing shades.

Paige giggled as she got in. "Trying to look cool?"

Wheeljack grinned. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes at the two, getting in the backseat. We drove off, getting to the base in a matter of minutes. When we got there, I headed for the rec room. Cammie was there, watching TV. I didn't realized when I walked by her, that something fell out of my bag. I went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. I set my bag down on a nearby chair, sitting on the couch next to Cammie.

"Hey."

"Hi, Kat."

She perked up when she looked over at me. She leaned down, picking something up.

"What's this?" she wondered. I glanced at her. My eyes widened when I realized what she had.

'Oh, crap!' I thought.

Cammie got a sly look on her face. "Kat… why'd you draw a picture of Ratchet?"

I snatched it from her, stuffing it into my bag. "I got bored and couldn't think of anything else to draw!"

"Sure…" Cammie drawled, that sly look still on her face.

I growled, getting up and stomping to the med bay. I heard a cry when I got in. I looked up and saw Ratchet getting ready to feed Midnight. I smiled fondly at the scene.

"Ratch! Think ya could give me a lift?"

He looked down, putting his hand near me. I jumped on and he lifted me up to the berth. I got off, walking over to Midnight. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket.

"Midnight!" I cooed. "Mommy has a present for you."

I unfolded the paper, showing her the sketch I'd made of her. Midnight stared at it in wonder. I smiled, turning to Ratchet.

I held it out. "Here. Frame it and put it in your office."

He took the sketch and I grabbed the energon candy from him. While he looked at my sketch, I fed Midnight. Like always, she got sleepy and went into recharge.

My smile never left my face. Meanwhile, Ratchet looked from the sketch to Midnight. He smiled, taking the sketch to his office.

I never heard him move. I was too busy gazing at the sleeping sparkling… and thinking about some things.

'Could Cammie have been right all this time? Do I actually like Ratchet?'

I turned to look at said mech. His back was to me, while he was cleaning his tools. I felt a smile creep its way onto my face.

'Maybe it is possible…'


	35. Open Your Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own TF or the song. I only own my OC.

The song is Open Your Eyes (To Love) by LMNT.

Also, I think my writer's block is gone now. Yay! I'd also like to say, something major happens in this chapter. Kat finally realizes something important... and I'm sure you'll figure out what it is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Open Your Heart...

It was Friday and Paige and I had just gotten back from work. We were headed to the rec room with the twins.

"You're going as her date and that's final!" I heard Cammie shout, followed by a loud CLANG!

I walked into the rec room, a brow raised.

"What the hell is going on?"

Cammie rushed over to me, clinging to my leg. "Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

I looked down at her, trying to shake her off. "Go to what?"

Cammie got up, grabbing my shoulders. "This really cool dance in the park! We have to go! Can we!?"

I pried her hands off, effectively stopping her from shaking me. "I don't do dances."

Cammie got down on her knees. "But everyone else says they'll go! Even Optimus said he would!"

I sent a glare in his direction. "You had to say you'd go?"

Optimus shrugged. "She's very persuasive."

"You mean she used the puppy dog pout."

Optimus sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Yes…"

"I thought so."

"Paige will you go?" Cammie asked.

Paige smiled. "It does sound like fun."

"YAY!" Cammie cheered. Then she turned to me, pouting. "Kat?"

"Is everyone going?"

Cammie nodded rapidly. "Even Ratchet!"

I looked up at him, noticing a dent in his helm. "I'm guessing it was go or get stuff thrown at ya?"

Ratchet rubbed his helm. "Yup."

I sighed, turning back to Cammie. "What about Midnight? I can't leave her alone."

"Prowl and the twins offered to watch her." Cammie replied.

I glared at the twins. "You knew about this?"

They nodded, slowly backing away. "She called and told us about it while you were in the school."

I shifted my gaze back to Cammie. "Even Alana is going?"

Cammie nodded. "Yup, and 'Hide's her date."

My jaw dropped, and I looked up at Ironhide in shock. "Even you!?"

"It was either that or get all my weapons taken away." He told me, glaring at a smirking Alana.

I growled. "What about Wheeljack?"

Cammie looked up at him hopefully. "Will you be Paige's date?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I bit my lip, yanking on my hair in frustration. I let go, glaring at Cammie. "Fine! I'll go."

"YES!" Cammie cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She started pushing me out of the room. "Let's go get ready girls!"

Wheeljack spoke up. "But the dance isn't until 8:00. Why are you getting ready now?"

"We're girls. We take a long time to get ready. We have to do hair, make-up, find dresses, find shoes, all that stuff." Paige explained.

"Trust me, it takes a _long_ time." Maria added. The girls followed after me and Cammie, heading for our rooms.

* * *

_Later…_

I stepped out of my bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. Another one was wrapped around my body. I could hear Cammie bustling around her room and Maria in hers. I walked over to my closet, opening it.

I looked at my selection and didn't find anything good enough. I glanced at the black bag hanging in there.

"It's the best I got." I mumbled, taking it out of the closet. I laid the bag on the bed, unzipping it. I dropped my towels next to it, putting on undergarments. I went back to the closet and took out the heels that went with the dress. I opened a box on my dresser and took out the jewelry that went with the outfit as well. I laid it down, going back over to the bed.

I pulled the dress out of the bag, remembering the last time I wore it. I shook the thoughts out of my head, putting the dress on. The heels came next. I went and sat at my dresser, brushing my hair. When I finished, it had a bit of a shine to it and was slightly wavy. I applied some make-up, but not too much. Just enough to accentuate my features. I grabbed the earrings and put them on, followed by the necklace and a bracelet.

I looked at myself in the mirror. If it weren't for the fact that my hairstyle was different, I would've looked how I did on my 18th birthday.

I smiled, glad that I didn't have that life anymore. I got up, walking over to my door. I glanced back at myself in the mirror one last time before exiting the room. I practically glided to the rec room. I heard voices and realized I was the last one to get ready.

I stood near the entrance, watching the scene before me.

"Maria, you've worn that dress before, but still… it works!" Cammie told her, turning to Paige afterward. "Paige, I love how that dress looks on you!"

Paige had been taken shopping and she'd bought a dress while she was at it. It was a white halter that was floor-length. It had 3 layers and billowed down to the ground. She had diamond earrings on as well.

Cammie turned to Alana. "That dress is so fabulous!"

Alana had on the dress she'd bought that one time at the mall. It was a deep green and had spaghetti straps. It was tight near the waist, but flowed outward from there. It was floor-length, made of silk, and had a low back. With it she wore green earrings and heels.

"You look good too, cuz." Alana told Cammie. Cammie had on the dress she'd bought.

It was a teal dress that was knee-length. It tied around the neck and cinched at the waist. Cammie wore diamond earrings with it and black heels.

I walked into the rec room. The twins were the first to notice me.

"Wow sis…"

This caused the others to turn and look at me as well. I clasped my hands together, letting them fall gracefully in front of me. I smiled at the looks on the others faces.

"Kat…" Cammie breathed out, her eyes wide in amazement.

"You look beautiful." Paige said, smiling at me. I turned to her, my smile widening.

"Thanks."

I glanced at the mechs. They seemed to be captivated by my looks as well. Something glinted in Ratchet's optics, but I'm not sure what it was. It was there one second and gone the next.

I looked back at the girls. "Why are you still staring? We got a dance to get to."

This snapped everyone out of it and the mechs picked up their respective dates.

"Kat! You're with Ratchet!" Cammie called down to me.

"I figured!" I called back up. Ratchet held his hand out and I stepped on. When we were out in the garage, the mechs put us down and transformed. Their holo-forms sat in the driver's seat. All of them wore tuxedos.

Cammie smirked. "Not bad boys."

We got in the passenger seats and then we were off.

* * *

_Park…_

The dance at the park was fun. I tended to join the girls in dancing when it wasn't a slow song. Cammie had tried several times to get me and Ratchet to dance, but no such luck.

"All right everybody. Last slow dance of the night." The DJ said.

Cammie walked over to me and Ratchet. "Come on you two! It's the last slow dance!"

I sighed. "Fine. Ratchet?"

He grunted. "Fine."

We got onto the dance floor right as the song started.

_Hmmm...  
You've been searching the world to find true love,  
Looking in all the wrong places.  
When all of the times you've been blind to love,  
It's plain as the nose on your faces._

Surprisingly, Ratchet was a good dancer. I saw Cammie peek over Optimus's shoulder and wink at us. I rolled my eyes at her. I faintly heard Optimus chuckle and a pout formed on Cammie's lips.

_CHORUS:  
It's here, it's now.  
Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now.  
Open your eyes to love._

I glanced at Ratchet, who was looking away at the moment. I thought back to earlier this week when I'd sketched a picture of him. I blushed slightly when I thought about it.

"You all right femme?" he asked.

I glanced up at him, feeling my face burn a bit more. "I'm fine."

_You've been down on yourself thinking some things are wrong,  
Wonderin' why love has never found you.  
Don't you know that it's been right here, all along.  
If only you'd look around you. (yeah)_

I looked away, letting my face cool.

'I do not like Ratchet. I do not like Ratchet.' I chanted in my head. I peeked up at him again. He was looking away once again, and I noticed how his eyes shined in the light.

'Stop it Kat! You don't like him!'

_CHORUS:  
It's here, it's now.  
Open your eyes and see it.  
Right here, right now.  
Open your eyes to love._

Rachet noticed me looking at him.

"Something wrong?"

I blushed, realizing he'd caught me staring. "Just never knew you were such a good dancer."

I mentally berated myself at the horrible lie.

Ratchet chuckled. "I have the Internet to thank for that."

I tried not to melt when I heard that chuckle.

'You don't like him! You feel nothing for him!'

_Love has been right by your side.  
So close that you couldn't see.  
If love could speak,  
It would shout to the sky,  
'I've always been here, (always been here)  
I've always will be.' (always will be)_

Fireworks started to go off and everyone stopped dancing. I looked at the girls and they were gazing in wonder. Maria was leaning back against Jazz, his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her head.

Optimus nervously put an arm around Cammie's shoulders. Cammie smiled at him, leaning into his touch. He relaxed, when she accepted him.

Paige had her arm looped through Wheeljack's and they were smiling. They glanced at each other once and both looked away, a slight blush staining their cheeks.

Alana was gazing at the fireworks, and Ironhide was looking away. Alana glanced at him and grabbed his arm, putting it around her waist. He seemed surprised when she did that, but Alana gave him a reassuring smile. 'Hide smiled back at her and tightened his grip on her waist.

_I'm here, I'm now.  
Open your eyes and see._

I felt a hand intertwine with one of my own and glanced down in surprise. I looked back up at Ratchet, who actually was blushing a bit. He glanced at me and I smiled, blushing as well.

_  
Right here, right now.  
Open your eyes to love. (Open your mind to love)_

He looked back up at the fireworks. I did too, but my gaze drifted back to Ratchet. Our hands intertwined… my heart pounding against my chest. It all made sense to me now, these things I was feeling. It was what I'd been denying every time Cammie brought it up. One look and I knew…

_  
Open your heart...  
To love._

**I'm in love with Ratchet.**


	36. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**Also... my writer's block is officially over! Whoo!!!**

* * *

Realization

I sat at my desk in my office. My head was in my hands and my eyes were glazed over in thought.

'I do love Ratchet.'

I chuckled wryly. "Never expected to fall in love with an alien robot…"

I sighed, pushing some hair out of my face. I'm sure Cammie would want to know that I'd finally realized my feelings. And the other girls would probably find out from her.

The problem was…

How would I tell Ratchet?

'To him, I'm just the annoying human female that he has to work with. Not to mention, raise a sparkling with.'

I felt something wet on my cheek and swiped at it. It didn't help because there was more. I looked at my hand.

'Am I crying… over Ratchet?'

Never before had this happened. I've dated a few guys… but I didn't have such strong feelings for them, like I do Ratchet.

I stopped wiping at the tears, just letting them fall.

'I guess I do have reason to cry. Ratchet sees me as an annoying human, but when you get past that… we actually are friends. That's what worries me. What if he just wants to be friends?'

I leaned back in my chair, looking out the window that I had in my office. It was a sunny day today. There was a park next to the school, so I could see people having a good time. Little kids played on the jungle gym and swing sets. Parents talked with other parents, laughing every once in a while.

Something caught my attention though…

A couple that looked to be a few years older than me was taking a walk. They were holding hands and talking, smiles on their faces. The woman laid her head on the man's shoulder, closing her eyes in bliss. The man glanced down at her, the smile never leaving his face. The man said something, pointing at a bench. The woman nodded, opening her eyes and going to sit on the bench. The man remained standing, fumbling with something in his pocket. The woman got a questioning look on her face and spoke to the man. The man got down on one knee in front of her and the woman looked shocked. The man spoke and the woman had tears streaming down her face. When the man was almost done speaking, he took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. The woman jumped up, tackling him to the ground in a hug. She shouted something and the two shared a kiss. The man slipped a ring on the woman's finger and they kissed once more.

Tears were flowing rapidly down my cheeks.

'I had to fall in love with the one mech who hates me!'

I blindly wiped at my tears, even though it didn't help. Tears kept falling. I thought back to something Cammie once told me.

"_People either fall in love with someone that's like them or the complete opposite of them."_

I smiled ruefully. 'Looks like she was right about that.'

I thought about my friends.

'Maria has Jazz and Cammie has a crush on Optimus… those two might get together, even though they're opposites. Alana and Ironhide are alike and I've noticed the way they act around each other. They'll get together for sure. Paige and Wheeljack… for now they're friends, but it might turn into something more later.'

I was happy for my friends. Really I was!

But…

I'm not sure if I can find happiness like they can.

I curled up into a ball, as best as I could in my chair, and wept.

* * *

_Later that week…_

Today is Saturday. Which means it's been a week since I'd realized I'm in love with Ratchet.

I've been in a bit of a depression since then. I kept thinking about Ratchet rejecting me if I told him how I felt.

Cammie, being who she is, was the first to notice my strange behavior. She mentioned it to the other girls and they were also worried about me. Thankfully, none of them mentioned it to the mechs.

Then they'd be concerned about me… including Ratchet.

I'd also made a habit to avoid him these days. The only times I was around him was if I was taking care of Midnight or studying cybertronian medical knowledge.

Other than that, I had no contact with him. I'd stay shut up in my room, or stared blankly at the TV in the rec room.

Which is what I'm doing now. The TV was on, but I didn't see it. I wasn't even thinking either. I sat as still as a statue, my eyes completely blank.

"Kat?" I heard Cammie ask gently.

I came back to reality, peeking up at her. She had a concerned look on her face. I scooted over a bit, making room for her on the couch. She sat down, still looking at me.

"Kat, are you okay? You've been acting strange the whole week."

I didn't look at her. "How so?"

"You seem… depressed, and that worries me. I've never seen you act like this before."

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "I have my reasons for acting like this."

"What? What is causing you to act like this?"

I un-tucked myself, putting my feet on the floor. My hands laid in my lap. I looked over at her.

"I can't tell you."

Cammie scooted closer, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I'm your friend Kat. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I laid my head on her shoulder, tears starting to fall.

"Kat…" Cammie breathed out, shocked at my reaction.

"I… I… I'm in love… with Ratchet."

Cammie gripped my chin, forcing me to look at her. She had a gentle look on her face.

"Why would something like that make you act depressed?"

More tears spilled out of my eyes. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

I nodded. "I'm afraid he'll reject me."

I laid my head back on her shoulder, sobbing hard. Cammie hugged me to her, stroking my hair. I gripped her shirt.

"I've never felt like this before. I've never felt such strong emotions for someone."

I sniffled, still sobbing.

"It's confusing isn't it?"

I nodded, holding back a sob.

"I know what that's like."

I lifted my head, looking at Cammie. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"What do ya mean?"

Cammie sighed. "I have strong feelings for someone too. Every time I think about them, I wonder if I should tell them how I feel. But then I start thinking about if they'll reject me and how that might ruin our friendship."

My eyes widened in realization. "It's Optimus, isn't it?"

Cammie nodded. "I'm not sure if it would work out. We're so different. He's a leader, I'm just some silly girl."

I wiped my tears away. "Remember what you told me once? You told me that people fall in love with someone that's like them or their complete opposite."

Cammie looked down sadly. "I'm not sure it applies in this case."

"It does." I stated confidently. Cammie looked at me in surprise, before smiling.

"There's the Kat I know and love."

I smiled. "I've always been here. I just needed someone to bring me back to reality. Thanks Cammie."

"Anything for a friend."

I hugged her tightly. She returned the embrace.

"Kat?" she asked pulling away.

"What?"

"When you're ready, tell Ratchet your feelings."

I smiled. "I will… if you promise to do the same with Optimus."

She returned the smile. "I will."

She got up, tugging on my hand. "Come on, I'm sure the girls want to know you're better now."

"I worried you guys that much?"

"Yeah…"

I looked down guiltily. "I didn't mean to…"

Cammie yanked me off the couch, pulling me along. "It doesn't matter. Just as long as you're back to normal."

I smiled and sped up, keeping up with her pace.

* * *

_Author's POV; Ratchet's Office_

Ratchet sat at the desk in his office, doing paperwork. He was occupied with his thoughts though. He'd noticed that Kat had been avoiding him lately, but he didn't ask about it. He just let her be.

The sound of the med bay doors opening interrupted his thoughts.

"Thanks guys." He heard Kat say. He looked out his open door, seeing the twins leave after dropping Kat off. She was on the berth with Midnight.

"Hi sweetie!" she cooed. "How are you?"

Midnight let out happy chirps and clicks, reaching for her adopted mother. A smile graced Kat's features as she let Midnight grasp her arm.

A smile crept onto Ratchet's face at the scene. He closed the door to his office, letting the two have some alone time. He went back to his paperwork, but soon found himself looking at the sketch of Midnight. Kat hadn't been serious when she'd told him to put it in his office and frame it, but he did it anyway.

Looking at it, he thought about the sparkling. But he soon found his thoughts drifting to the spunky brunette that had drawn the picture.

He had to admit for a human, she was quite beautiful.

Ratchet shook his helm. 'Why am I thinking about the femme?'

Lately, Ratchet had been feeling things he'd never felt before. Whenever he was around Kat, his spark fluttered.

No! It yearned to be with her. There was something about her…

His spark would jump at her touch or when he heard her sweet voice.

Those weren't the only things to make him feel strange. She had a body that any other woman would kill for. Not only was she curvy, she was well-toned.

Ratchet knew this first-hand. He's had to check her for injuries before, so he knew what her body was like. Not to mention her eyes…

They were a forest green color. They were always warm, except for when she was mad or serious, then they would harden. They also had a certain spark in them. It'd be there whenever she was happy.

Most men would go after her and the thought made Ratchet growl angrily. He was surprised at his reaction.

'Why would that make me upset?' he wondered.

The answer to that was simple…

He's in love with Kat.

Sure, there had been times when he'd felt something toward her. Like when she was forced to wear that nurse's outfit.

But those feelings paled in comparison to the ones he felt now.

Ratchet got up from his desk, going over to his office door. He opened it, looking at the tiny human on the berth. She was smiling and laughing.

"Come on Midnight. You can do it!"

Ratchet looked at the sparkling. She was attempting to crawl over to her human mother. It took a few minutes, but she did it.

Kat threw her hands up. "That's my girl! I'm so proud of you!"

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest plates, a smile on his face. His optics were focused on one thing… and that thing was Kat.

He looked her over. The happiness in her eyes, the smile that graced her features…

He may deny it at times, but deep down in his spark he knew.

He knew that he was in love with Kat.


	37. Captured

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC; Kat, Cammie, Alana, Maria, Paige and Midnight.  
**

**

* * *

**

Captured

Things had been fine so far today. I'd gotten up and gone through my usual routine. When I walked out of my room, I swear I heard moans and groans coming from Maria's room.

Cammie must've heard them as well, because she was staring at the door in shock. I put my hands on her shoulders, steering her away.

"Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

She didn't say a thing, just allowing me to guide her to the rec room. When we got there, I let her go. I headed for the kitchen and she followed.

She collapsed in a chair, her head falling onto the table.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Cammie whined, having a bit of a tantrum. She looked up at me, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"I want love!" she cried, letting her head fall back on the table.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Cammie… having a tantrum won't do anything."

She picked her head up. "I know… but it's not fair!"

Her head fell back down. I sat down across from her.

"Maybe if you told a certain mech how you felt about him, that might happen to you."

Cammie looked at me. "Kat, I can't just go up and say "I love you." Besides… I'm waiting for the right time."

"I'm just saying, the sooner you tell him, the sooner that might happen."

"But it's so hard!" Cammie whined.

I sighed. "I guess you have a point. I can't even tell a certain mech that I love him."

"My point."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I gotta go to the med bay."

"Okay. Bye, Kat!" Cammie called after my retreating form.

* * *

_Later; Med Bay…_

"You are an aft-head!"

"And you're a no good, slaggin femme!"

"Take that back!" I screamed, throwing a human sized wrench at Ratchet's helm. He managed to dodge it, glaring heatedly at me.

We were having one of our fights again. There was something different though. There was more hate, more tension…

Cammie and the twins had come in earlier when they'd heard us. They'd noticed the change and Cammie had the twins call Optimus.

Speak of the mech…

"What's going on?" he asked. Sides handed Cammie to Optimus. The others came in as well, curious as to what was going on.

"Kat and Ratchet are fighting. But… it's worse than normal. I think someone could get hurt." Cammie told him, whispering the last part.

I ignored her, focusing on the mech I was fighting with. Sunstreaker grabbed Midnight, keeping her away from both of us.

"Take back what you said!" I hissed, referring to what Ratchet had said earlier.

"No!" he hissed.

"Take it back!"

"No! You _are _a no good, slaggin femme that can't keep her mouth shut! You are one of the most annoying and useless humans I've ever met and I'm beginning to wish I'd never met you!"

Ratchet stopped yelling when he saw the hurt look on my face.

"Femme I-"

"Sideswipe!" I called out, interrupting Ratchet. "Get me down."

"But sis-"

"NOW!"

Sides hesitated, but got me down from the berth anyway. I sprinted out of the med bay, not letting my tears fall. I heard heavy footfalls behind me and stopped. Sides bent down and picked me up.

I curled up in his hand. "Can we go somewhere quiet please?"

He nodded, going to the garage and transforming. I silently got in the driver's seat. Sides did the seatbelt for me and we drove out of the base.

I stayed silent the whole time, tears leaking out. Sides didn't say a word, just driving around Tranquility. He stopped at a park.

"Sis? You okay?"

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. "I will be. Just give me some time."

A while later, the sound of a car pulling up caught my attention. I looked out the window and saw Sunny drive up with the girls. Sides opened the door and I slowly got out.

The girls got out of Sunny, heading for me.

"Kat are you okay?" Cammie asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I told her.

She hugged me. "I'm so sorry." She whispered in my ear.

I hugged her back. "It's okay."

The girls took turns hugging me. I smiled, glad to have such caring friends. The sound of a jet or something came to my ears.

"Girls, get in now." The twins said, slowly backing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Decepticons." Sunstreaker answered.

My eyes widened and so did the girls. I turned to them, my expression serious.

"Cammie, you're with me and Sides. The rest of you are with Sunstreaker."

The girls nodded, scurrying to their designated Autobot. Once inside, the twins strapped us in and sped off. Cammie fearfully looked out the window. I grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

I felt rumbling close by. An F-22 Raptor flew over us and Sides stepped on the gas.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was Starscream." Sides growled. "He's second in command."

I paled and so did Cammie. Something else flew overhead and my eyes widened when I recognized the jet.

"That's Thundercracker." I whispered. The sound of sirens rang in my ears and I fearfully looked behind us.

"It's Barricade!" Cammie shouted.

I turned back forward. "Sides, step on it! We're outnumbered! We need more help!"

Sides went as fast as he could, Sunstreaker right next to us with the other girls. I glanced at Cammie. She was very pale and her eyes were wide.

Suddenly, she screamed, pointing out the windshield. I looked forward and gasped.

Thundercracker was heading right for us!

Sides slammed on the brakes, tossing us out and transforming. Thundercracker transformed and barreled into him, falling into a building. People screamed, trying to get away.

Cammie and I bounced off the pavement, landing on a nearby sidewalk. I forced myself to sit up despite the pain. Cammie did too.

Tires squealing caught my attention. My head shot up and I looked for the source of the noise.

Barricade was speeding toward us!

"Move!" I screamed, tackling Cammie out of the way. We rolled away, Barricade just barely missing us. He backed up, turning to us again. I yanked Cammie up and ran. The sound of metal shifting was heard. Heavy footsteps followed after us and we sped up.

"Stay away from them!" a voice shouted. Something barreled into Barricade, sending him into a building. Cammie and I dived to the ground, trying to avoid the debris. I quickly got up and looked behind us.

Sunny had tackled Barricade and was attempting to hold him down. He looked over at us.

"Get the others and run!"

"I'm not leaving you!" I shouted back.

"Kat, we have to!" Cammie shouted, dragging me away.

"No!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall.

"He'll be fine! We're in more danger than he is!"

I forced myself to look away. I shook off Cammie's grip, sprinting to the others. They met us half-way.

"Sides told us to go!" Alana said.

"Sunny told us the same thing!" I said. "Let's go! We have to contact the others!"

"I don't think so!" an unfamiliar voice said. My first thought was that it had to be Starscream. He transformed, swiping at us with his hand.

I went flying through the air, crashing into a shop window. Glass cut at my skin and I fell to the floor. I struggled to sit up. I looked for the other girls, but couldn't see them.

"We need the others."

I fished around in my pockets for my Bluetooth. I panicked when I couldn't find it. Something glinted in the sunlight and I gasped.

Out in the middle of the street was my Bluetooth. Right in the middle of the fight.

I stood, staggering a bit. "I have to get it."

Gritting my teeth, I walked out of the shop, glass crunching under my shoes.

"Kat!"

I turned and saw Cammie heading toward me. She had bruises forming on her skin.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got knocked into the side of a building. What about you?"

"Knocked through a window."

Cammie looked out at the destruction. "We need to contact the guys."

"I know. That's what I'm about to do."

I sprinted to where my Bluetooth was, ignoring Cammie's calls. I lunged, grabbing it.

"Kat, look out!" I heard Alana scream from somewhere.

I didn't have time to dodge. Starscream swiped at me again. I landed hard on the pavement. I grit my teeth, trying to ignore the pain. I unclenched my hand, glad that the Bluetooth was still there.

A scream rang through my ears and I quickly sat up. Sides was down, energon leaking out. Sunny was struggling to fight Thundercracker and Barricade. I looked over at the girls.

Starscream had grabbed an unconscious Maria and Paige. He handed them off to Barricade, leaving Thundercracker to fight Sunny.

I put the Bluetooth in my ear, trying to contact Ratchet.

"Please answer! Please answer!" I chanted.

"_Yes?"_

"Ratchet!"

"_Femme? What's wrong?"_

"Ratchet we're-" I was cut off when Starscream knocked me into a building. I screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

"_Femme!? FEMME!?"_

I didn't move, my vision starting to fade. Starscream had a now unconscious Alana and Cammie in his grasp. Sunny was losing and Sides needed help. I struggled to speak.

"Decepticons… in trouble… girls captured… twins down… need help…"

My hand fell away from the Bluetooth, my vision starting to go dark.

"_FEMME!?"_

Starscream marched over, reaching out to grab me.

"_Femme, answer me!"_

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	38. Torture

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC; Kat, Cammie, Alana, Maria, Paige and Midnight.**

**I also have a question. Should the girls stay human or be turned into Transformers? **

**I'd really like to know. It'd be much appreciated if you'd tell me what you, the reader, want.  
**

* * *

Torture

I'm not sure where I am. All I know is that it's dark and cold. I wearily opened my eyes, struggling to sit up.

"Kat, you're awake!" a voice cried. Hands gently helped me into a sitting position. I clutched my head, waiting until the room stopped spinning. When it did, I looked up. Cammie was kneeling in front of me, the only one besides me that was conscious.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at my surroundings.

"I think we're in their base." Cammie answered. I leaned back, touching something cold. I turned and saw metal bars.

"Are we in a cage?"

Cammie nodded. "Yeah, we are."

I leaned back again. "This is all my fault."

"What!? No, it's not!"

"Yes it is! If I hadn't left the base-"

"The only reason you left was because of Ratchet. So don't blame yourself, blame him."

I sighed. "Forget it. That doesn't matter. What matters is getting out of here. Have you seen my Bluetooth?"

Cammie looked down sadly, opening her fist. In her palm was my Bluetooth, crushed and no longer of use.

I groaned in frustration. "Now we have no way of contacting the guys!"

"You contacted them before didn't you?"

"Yeah, but all they know is that Decepticons attacked us and we needed help. If those no good Decepticons hadn't destroyed my Bluetooth, I might've been able to contact the guys and give them a clue as to where we are."

Cammie sighed, looking around. "It's so dark. I can't see anything in here except you and the girls."

I looked around as well. "I guess you have a point."

Cammie sat next to me, leaning against the bars. "I hope the guys will hurry and find us. I don't want to know what these guys might do to us."

"I'm sure they will find us. Until then, we have to stay strong and be brave."

* * *

_Autobot Base…_

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in the med bay, getting repaired. Sunny, who was less damaged, told the other Autobots what had happened.

He growled, clenching his fist. "They took our sister. When I get my hands on them-"

"We can't do anything until we find them, Sunny." Sides weakly told him, still recovering from energon loss.

Sunstreaker turned to Ratchet. "What exactly did she tell you Ratchet?"

Ratchet went over to a computer, typing something in. Kat and Ratchet's voices could be heard.

"_Yes?"_

"_Ratchet!"_

"_Femme? What's wrong?"_

"_Ratchet we're-"_

Kat was cut off. The sound of her body hitting something was heard. A painful scream emitted from her.

"_Femme!? FEMME!?"_

She said nothing, and all they heard was static. A few minutes later, they heard her voice again.

"_Decepticons… in trouble… girls captured… twins down… need help…"_

A soft thud was heard, along with Kat's labored breathing.

"_FEMME!?"_

Footsteps were heard, making their way to Kat.

"_Femme, answer me!"_

A crunch was heard and then nothing but static.

Ratchet turned off the computer, turning to the other Autobots. Sideswipe was glaring at the ceiling and Sunstreaker had his fists clenched, his body shaking with rage. The other Autobots looked angry as well.

Optimus broke the silence. "We need to find the Decepticons base."

"But how are we gonna do that?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus sighed. "I'm not sure… but we will find it and get the girls back, safe and unharmed."

* * *

_Decepticon Base…_

It was quiet in the base. The other girls had woken up and we'd told them where we were. After that, we were all silent.

Paige spoke up. "Do you think they're looking for us now?"

I glanced at her. "Of course. They wouldn't rest until we're back at their base, safe and sound."

Alana spoke. "I bet they're pretty mad right now."

"Jazz is probably pissed that they took Maria." Cammie said.

"He better be." Maria stated.

I chuckled. "The twins probably want to kick some Decepticon aft. They don't want anyone harming me."

"Well, you are their sister." Cammie told me.

"I know… how do you think they are? Sides looked pretty bad."

Cammie put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine. Ratchet's probably fixing them right as we speak."

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to them."

"If something happened to them?" Maria asked. "More like the other way around. They wouldn't be able to forgive themselves if something happened to you."

"Yeah Kat." Alana said. "They can take these guys head-on. We can't do that. We'd be crushed if we even tried."

I sighed, knowing they were right.

Paige spoke up. "How long do you think we'll be here?"

None of us said a word. We were all thinking the same thing.

"Hopefully, we'll get out of here soon." I told her.

A door slammed open and a light was turned on. I shielded my eyes, adjusting to the bright light after being in the dark.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the puny little humans." Starscream taunted. I resisted the urge to say something back, biting my tongue. Instead, I glared heatedly at him. Footsteps were heard and Thundercracker walked in.

He chuckled when he saw me. "Looks like your guts couldn't get you out of this."

"That may be so, but the Autobots will come save us you no good slagger!"

Thundercracker glared at me, ripping the cage door open. He grabbed me, gripping me hard.

"Still got quite a mouth on you. I can take care of that."

He reached for something ,but was stopped.

"Thundercracker!"

He let his hand drop, still glaring at me. I smirked, taunting him.

"Once I'm done having my fun with them, you can do whatever you want to this one."

Thundercracker smirked evilly, putting me back in the cage.

"I look forward to it."

I glared at his retreating form. Then I thought about what Starscream said.

'Once he's done having his fun?'

Realization dawned on me when I looked over at him. He was messing with some sharp and dangerous looking tools.

'He's going to torture us!'

I paled when I realized that. I looked at the girls. They hadn't quite caught on yet. I clenched my eyes shut, knowing what I had to do.

'I won't let him harm them. I'm gonna have to make sure he only tortures me.'

Starscream came over to us, opening the cage. He grabbed Cammie.

It was time to put my plan in action.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me and so did the girls.

"I'm about to have some fun with your little friend here."

"You mean torture her? Well, it won't be much fun. She won't last that long. Neither will any of them."

"Kat! What are you doing!?" Cammie hissed. I looked at her sadly, before turning back to Starscream.

"Now if you torture me, it'd be more fun for you. I'd last much longer than any of them."

Starscream got an evil look on his face. "Oh, really?"

I nodded, not backing down. Starscream looked at Cammie, then back at me. He put Cammie back in the cage and grabbed me, slamming the cage door shut before the others could get out.

I smiled sadly at them. Cammie had tears in her eyes and the others were comforting her, also watching me.

I broke my gaze when Starscream put me on a berth. He strapped me down, making sure I wouldn't run off. While he rummaged around, I looked up at the ceiling.

'You can do this, Kat. You're doing it to protect your friends.'

My head lolled to the side so I could look at them. Cammie was sobbing and the other had tears in their eyes as well.

I looked back up at the ceiling, muttering to myself. "It's to protect them."

Starscream came back over with some weird stick, electricity crackling off it.

"Now… let's have some fun."

* * *

**Please review! And remember to tell me if you think the girls should stay human or become Transformers.**


	39. Finding The Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**And I hate to keep saying this, but just in case you forgot. Tell me if you want the girls to stay human or become Trasnformers.**

**

* * *

**

Finding The Girls

Starscream tossed me back into the cage once he was done having his "fun". I don't know how long we've been here. Days passed and each day, I would be tortured. Bruises and cuts marred my skin. Burn marks, which were from that electrical tool, were big and hurt like hell. Old blood was crusted on my skin. Fresh blood matted my hair, and ran down my body.

None of the other girls were harmed, which meant my plan was working. They didn't like it though.

"Kat, this has to stop!" Cammie cried, putting my head in her lap.

"No…" I managed to get out, my throat sore from all the screaming I'd done.

"Yes! Look at you! You look half-dead!"

Cammie was right about that. My skin was pale from the blood loss and the blood on my skin made the paleness stand out even more.

"Kat, please let him torture one of us!" Cammie begged. "You've been through enough!"

I didn't say anything, choosing to stare blankly to the side.

* * *

_Autobot Base…_

"Hey Hatchet? Have you been able to lock onto Kat's Bluetooth?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet turned to the recovered mech. "No. My guess is that it got broken."

Sideswipe looked down sadly, walking out of the med bay. He walked into the rec room, where the other Autobots were.

Jazz and Optimus were trying to find the location of the Decepticon Base. Ironhide had gone to talk to Will Lennox to see if they could help. Bumblebee was with Sam and Mikaela, making sure that they wouldn't get taken. Prowl was taking care of Midnight. Wheeljack was sulking in his lab.

Sides looked around for Sunny. He was sitting near Jazz and Optimus. Sides went to sit next to him.

"The Hatchet find anything?" he asked.

Sides shook his helm. "He can't lock onto the Bluetooth. He thinks it might've gotten broken. Did they find out anything?"

Sunny sighed. "Nothing."

The twins looked down sadly, wishing they knew where their sister was.

* * *

_Decepticon Base…_

Starscream came back into the room a few hours later, ready for another session. He opened the cage and grabbed me, like he's been doing the past few days. He strapped me down to the berth.

I don't know why he would. I hurt so much that I didn't even want to move. So there was no chance of me trying to escape.

He turned back to me, holding something similar to tongs in his hand. He grabbed my leg with it, bending it at an angle.

I bit down on my lip, trying to ignore the searing pain. He kept bending it and I felt more pain. Finally, my leg gave out. The bone broke with a loud SNAP!

My eyes flew open and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

_Autobot Base…_

Sunny and Sides were still in the rec room, trying to help find the Decepticon Base. They jolted up out of their seats when a blood-curdling scream rang throughout the base.

"Sis!" they cried, charging to the med bay. When they got there, Ratchet was at his computer, trying to lock onto the signal. The others came in shortly after, including Ironhide, who had just gotten back.

"Got it!" Ratchet shouted triumphantly.

"You got the signal?" the twins asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Now we just have to follow it and it'll lead us to the Decepticon Base."

The Autobots turned to their leader.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

* * *

_Decepticon Base…_

I lay on the berth, floating in and out of consciousness.

"I must admit, for a human you lasted longer than I expected."

Starscream threw me back in the cage. The girls rushed over, but stopped when Starscream reached in again. He didn't grab just one of the girls.

He grabbed all of them!

"No!" I tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper. Starscream laughed, tossing the girls on the berth and strapping them down. He grabbed this hose, spraying the girls with green gas. They coughed, trying not to inhale it. He came back over to the cage and sprayed me with the gas.

I coughed, blood coming out of my mouth. He went back over to the girls, grabbing "torture devices" on the way.

"No…" I whispered, tears leaking out of my eyes. The girls screamed in pain. I fisted one of my hands.

'Please hurry and find us!' I thought.

My vision started to fade and everything went black.


	40. Saved

Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.

Saved

I don't know how long I was out. All I know is that when I woke up, Starscream was gone. I attempted to sit up, pain lancing through me. I collapsed, the pain making it impossible to move.

'The girls!' I thought, remembering what had happened to them. I squirmed, trying to move around and find them.

I stopped when I had a good view of them. I held back a gasp. They looked like me, only not quite as bad. They had burns and cuts, and they were covered in blood.

Cammie started to stir. She moved around a bit, but stopped when she registered the pain. She blearily opened her eyes. She looked to her left and saw the other girls. Her eyes widened in horror, then she quickly turned to look at me.

"Kat?" she asked, surprised I was awake.

"Hey." I greeted.

"I look bad, don't I?"

I chuckled, wincing as I did. "Not as bad as me."

Cammie looked up at the top of the cage, then back at me. "When are the guys gonna come and save us?"

I looked at her sadly. "I'm not sure."

She stared sadly at the bottom of the cage, tears falling.

"We should probably get some rest, just in case Starscream decides to have another torture session."

Cammie nodded, tears still in her eyes. Her eyes slowly slid shut and I found my eyes doing the same not that long after.

* * *

_Cammie's POV_

I don't know how long it had been since Kat and I had fallen asleep. I was awoken by a loud blast. I jolted up, my wounds throbbing painfully. I winced, holding in a sob.

More loud blasts followed the first one.

'What's going on?' I wondered. An explosion went off near us, shaking the whole room. I clutched the bars of the cage, keeping myself from falling. I glanced at the girls.

'How can they sleep through this?'

Explosions kept going off, some of them near us. When they did I gripped the bars tightly. Some while later, the explosions stopped and the sound of jets flying away was heard. And the sound of a car driving off.

'They left…'

Footsteps were headed this way. The door was kicked down and sent flying past us into the wall. I screamed when it happened, ducking down. I sat back up when I heard it fall to the floor.

I turned to the doorway, ticked off. "Why the hell did you kick the door so hard!?"

My anger vanished when I saw who was there. I smiled in happiness and relief.

"Sunstreaker! Sideswipe!"

They looked in my direction when I spoke. Looks of relief came across their faces, but it turned to anger when they saw the state we were in.

I frowned. "Guys, be mad at the Decepticons later! For now… GET US OUT OF HERE!"

Yes, I was angry. I had been trapped in a cage for days, with no food or water. I had to watch my friend get tortured and then was tortured myself. And on top of all of that… I GOT NO BEAUTY SLEEP!

The twins came over and managed to wrench the door off of the cage.

"Be careful, we're all in a lot of pain."

Sideswipe reached in and grabbed us, one by one. He handed Alana, Maria, and Paige off to Sunstreaker. Then he reached in and grabbed me and Kat. Anger flared in the twin's optics when they saw the shape Kat was in.

"Worry about her later. We need to get out of here."

"There's no need to rush. The Decepticons are gone." Sunstreaker said.

"I know… but if you haven't noticed, WE'RE IN BAD SHAPE HERE!"

The twins seemed startled by my outburst. I don't blame 'em. Everyone's used to Kat doing this sort of thing, but not me.

The twins walked out of the room, trying not to jostle us. When we got outside, I winced at the bright sunlight. I had gotten used to the dark, considering we had to sit in it for days. I winced even more when the sun glinted off of the other mechs.

They rushed over when they saw that we were in the twin's hands. I ignored the others, instead looking at Ratchet.

"Take care of Kat first. She's the worst off."

This caught the other's attention and they looked over at Kat. Their optics widened in horror, before narrowing in anger.

Except for Ratchet.

He gently picked Kat up, laying her in the palm of his hand. She stirred and blearily opened her eyes. She flinched at the harsh sunlight, but managed to keep her eyes open.

She smiled bitterly. "Hey Ratch…"

Speaking wasn't a good thing to do, because she coughed up blood. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Kat…"

She managed to glance at me, then looked back up at Ratchet. "I look like hell, don't I?"

"Don't speak femme."

She coughed up more blood shortly after, whimpering when she accidentally moved her broken leg. I brought a hand up to my mouth, trying to keep from sobbing. Tears spilled out of my eyes. Kat eventually blacked out, due to the pain and blood loss. My vision started to get fuzzy. I fell onto my side, the pain and blood loss causing me to black out as well.

* * *

_Med Bay…_

The girls lay on berths, their breathing shallow. Ratchet and the other Autobots looked sadly at them.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't yelled at the femme-"

"It's not your fault Ratchet." Optimus said, putting a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "We knew the Decepticons would try to take them sooner or later."

The others nodded, still looking sadly at the girls.

Ratchet sighed. "There's not much else I can do for them. We'll let them rest and I'll check on them in the morning."

The Autobots walked out of the med bay, not noticing a strange glow emitting around the girls.


	41. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**Also, I'm sure some of you will like this chapter. Because something major happens to the girls.**

* * *

Changes

Pain.

It was the first thing I felt.

My whole body felt as if it was on fire. The pain was unbearable, but after many agonizing moments, it stopped. All I saw was blackness. It was all around me, but it slowly started to fade.

I blearily opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings.

'I'm in the med bay…'

I turned my head to look at the other girls…

"Eeeeeeeeeek!" I shrieked, falling off the berth. The femmes that lay on the other berths jolted awake. Another thing I noticed was that when I fell, I made a loud sound. Like when metal falls to the ground.

I quickly stood up, freaking out. The femmes looked at me in surprise.

"Where's a mirror!? WHERE'S A MIRROR!?"

One of the femmes spoke up. "Kat!?"

I stopped frantically looking around when I recognized the voice. "Cammie!?"

I looked around at the other femmes, realizing they were the girls. I looked down at myself and noticed I was like them.

I shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO US!?"

I started freaking out, while the others looked at themselves in awe. Cammie came over and grabbed my shoulders.

"Kat! Calm down!"

She shook me slightly and I stopped freaking out. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm good. Now where's a mirror?"

I walked over to a storage cabinet and pulled a full length mirror from behind it. I got rid of the dust that was on it and looked at myself.

Instead of a woman with brown hair and green eyes, I saw a purple colored femme with green optics. I twisted around, looking at my new body.

"Kat?" I heard Alana say. I didn't know which femme she was, but she walked up to the mirror. She stood next to me, gazing at her reflection.

Alana was a deep green color and had dark magenta optics.

"I wanna see myself."

"Me too."

I recognized the two voices as Paige and Maria's. Alana and I stepped out of the way, letting the two look at themselves.

Paige was a combination of white and black and had very light brown optics. Maria, on the other hand, was a mix of red and orange and had light grey optics.

They moved away from the mirror, finding it hard to believe that these femmes were themselves. They shuffled over to where Alana and I were.

"We're transformers…" I breathed out.

Paige looked at her hands. "I guess it's not that bad…"

"Of course it isn't!" we heard Cammie say. "I just have one question though."

We turned to look at her. She was looking at herself in the mirror, her back facing it. Cammie was a teal/aqua color and had violet optics.

"Does my butt look big?"

I cracked a smile and the girls giggled.

"No, it looks fine. And for the record, it's called an aft Cammie."

Cammie looked at me curiously. "Aft?"

"The cybertronian word for ass, or in your case butt. We're transformers now, so I think we should use cybertronian words."

Cammie crossed her arms. "Well, you're gonna have to teach us these words, since you tend to use them."

I smirked. "When you hang around Ratchet, you tend to pick up on his language."

Our conversation was interrupted when the med bay doors opened and Ratchet walked in. He stopped when he saw us.

I waved nervously. "Hey Ratch…"

The girls followed my example. Ratchet stared at us for a moment longer, before heading for his office. We watched him. He closed his office door, but we could hear him talking.

"Prime… you might wanna get down here…"

Cammie blinked. "Are we in trouble?"

I smacked her upside her helm. "No! The others are probably gonna wanna know that we're transformers!"

"Oh…"

Ratchet came out of his office, avoiding our gazes. A few moments later, Optimus and the others came in. They stopped when they saw us. They just stared.

When it went on for a few minutes, I got a bit irritated.

"Yes! We're like you now! You don't have to stare so long!"

The twin's optics widened when they recognized my voice. "Sis?"

I looked at them. "Yeah, it's me."

Next thing I know, I get tackled to the ground in a hug. I shrieked, falling on my aft. The twins kept a hold on me.

"We thought you were gonna die!"

"But you didn't! You're one of us now!"

I tried to pry the twins off. "Yes, I'm one of you now and I'm also glad I'm not dead. I'd also like it if you'd let go!"

The twins grinned. "No way!"

I growled. "Fine. I'll make you let go!"

I forcefully pushed the twin's helms to the floor. They let go of me when their helms hit the floor hard. I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Okay, now that that's over with, where's my sparkling?"

Prowl stepped forward, Midnight in his arms. The twins got back up and Sideswipe took Midnight from Prowl, holding her out to me.

"Femme, I don't think that's a good idea. She may not recognize you."

I glared at Ratchet. "I'm her mother. She'll recognize me no matter what."

I took the sparkling from Sideswipe. Midnight was asleep, but she woke up due to the movement. She looked at me with sleepy optics. I smiled down at her and her optics widened.

"How's mommy's little girl?" I cooed.

Midnight blinked, reaching out to me. I held out a finger and she grasped it. A smile formed and she shook my finger, happy chirps and clicks coming out of her mouth.

I chuckled. "See Ratchet? A sparkling always recognizes their mother."

Ratchet grumbled, crossing his arms. Optimus chose this time to step forward.

"How did this happen to you?"

I shrugged. "Beats me."

Cammie spoke up. "I remember something Starscream said after he sprayed us with this green gas. He said, "I hope you don't mind. Its a little experiment I've been working on." Maybe the gas did this to us."

"That bastard!" I growled. "He made us his experiments!"

"Yeah, but there's not much we can do about it now." Alana said.

I sighed. "You're right. Guess this means we're gonna live our lives as transformers now. Not that I'm complaining. Now I can hold my cute little sparkling!"

Midnight let out more happy chirps and clicks, reaching out to me. I chuckled, nuzzling her. I heard Ratchet grumble about how Midnight doesn't react like that to him. I smirked, walking over to him.

"It's okay Ratch. I still love you!" I teased, giving him a peck on the cheek. Midnight let out a squeal, clapping her hands together. If you looked close enough, you could see what looked like a blush forming on Ratchet's face.

I glanced out of the corner of my optics and saw Cammie giggling. I also saw Maria head over to Jazz and hug him. Jazz smiled, knowing this was his femme, and hugged her back. It was then that I noticed the differences in height.

Maria was the same size as Jazz, who was a bit smaller than Bumblebee. The rest of us were Bumblebee's size. I suppressed a giggle at a thought.

'Poor Cammie! Even as a transformer, she's still small compared to Optimus. I'm not sure if she even reaches his waist.'

I tried my hardest not to laugh. Cammie noticed and mouthed to me, asking if I was okay. I waved her off, letting her know I was fine. I'd laugh later, when no one was around. Another thought occurred to me.

"Where are we gonna sleep? I think we're a bit too big for our rooms now."

"We have extra rooms that'll be perfect for you." Optimus answered.

The twins grinned, leading me out of the med bay. "We'll show you to your rooms."

I chuckled, while the other girls followed. "Lead the way boys."


	42. AltModes, Races & More!

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**Also, if you're a fan of Ratchet x Kat, then you'll like the end of this chapter. For a bit at least. Then you might hate me.**

* * *

Alt-Modes, Races & More!

Now that we were Transformers, the guys replaced the stuff in the rec room with Transformer sized stuff for us. I was currently on the couch, attempting to take a nap.

"Kat!" Cammie whined. "We need to go get alt-modes."

"No Cammie!" I grumbled, putting an arm over my optics. Cammie picked up my arm.

"Please!"

"No!" I snapped, off lining my optics and turning away from her. "Go look something up on the internet!"

It was silent and I sighed in peace. The peace didn't last long. There were lots of different sounds echoing throughout the room. I growled, my optics coming back on. I sat up and glared at Cammie. She was able to get the internet up on the TV. She was currently looking at different vehicles.

The other girls walked in, also hearing the noise. Alana walked over to me and sat down.

"What's she doing?"

I growled. "Looking for an alt-mode."

"That sounds like fun." Maria commented, coming over to sit with us. Paige followed her example.

"It's not fun when it interrupts naptime."

Cammie looked back at me. "Pick an alt-mode and then you can sleep."

I huffed, but looked at different vehicles with her. The other girls did the same.

* * *

_Later…_

"Okay boys!" Cammie said to the mechs in the room. "Time to show you our alt-modes!"

"Do we really have to show them?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Cammie glanced at me "Yes. I'll go first!"

Cammie proceeded to transform into her alt-mode. It was a Lightning GT.

"Ain't I sexy?" Cammie asked.

"Be glad I'm not stepping on you." I told her.

She transformed back into robot mode. "That's harsh Kat."

I raised an optic ridge. "Really? I thought it was fine."

Cammie sighed, ignoring my sarcasm. "Okay. Who wants to go next?"

"I will." Maria said, transforming into her alt-mode. It was a Lotus Elise.

"Now that is sexy." Jazz said. Maria transformed back and giggled, hugging Jazz. Alana went next, transforming into a Jeep Wrangler Unlimited.

"Unlike the others, I picked something tougher and sturdier. Not some fancy-schmancy car."

Cammie frowned and pretended to be insulted. "Well sorry! Some of us wanted to look nice!"

Alana transformed back and smacked her cousin's helm. Paige went next and transformed into a Porsche Cayman.

I heard Wheeljack let out a low whistle. I glanced over at him with a raised optic ridge. His voice indicators flashed in embarrassment. I chuckled as Paige transformed back. She looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"Your turn sis!" the twins chimed. I sighed, knowing I couldn't avoid this. I transformed into my alt-mode, which was a Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4.

"Aww! Look at that Sides! She's a Lamborghini like us!"

I spoke up. "I am a Lamborghini, but a much better looking one than you two."

The girls went "ooh!", while the twins glared at me. I transformed back, smirking at them.

"That's right. I went there."

They kept glaring. "If you weren't our sister…"

"I know. You'd be hurtin' me by now."

Sunny smirked. "You may be better looking, but are you faster?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is and maybe it isn't." Sides taunted.

"Oh, it's on!" I said, transforming back into my alt-mode. The twins did the same. We drove out of the base. I stopped and spoke.

"We drive about three miles from the base then head back. How's that sound?"

"As you humans say, piece of cake."

I revved up my engine, right as the others came out to watch.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cammie asked.

"It's fine." I told her. "Time for the countdown! Alana, if you would please."

She smirked, coming to stand in front of us and raising her arm.

"3…2…1…GO!"

She let her arm down and the three of us sped off. I managed to pull ahead of the twins, but they weren't about to give up. They sped up, managing to keep up with me.

'Not bad boys. But I'm not letting you win!' I thought, speeding up even more. We had finished the first mile and were on the second. The twins were still behind me, but not that far behind.

'I am so winning this race!' I thought happily. But I wanted more of a challenge.

"What's the matter guys!? That the fastest you can go!?" I taunted.

I heard the twins growl and go even faster, getting ahead of me.

I chuckled. "Now this is what I'm talking about."

I sped up even more, keeping up with the twins. Our second mile was done.

"One more to go boys! Then it's back to the base!"

"We're going to win!" Sunny yelled. We were almost done with the third mile.

I smirked. "That's what you think!"

I did a 180, spraying the twins with sand.

"Hey!"

I laughed, speeding back to the base. I heard the twins trying to catch up.

"Eat my sand!" I shouted, going as fast as I could. The twins were able to catch up to me though. We were tied at the moment. I could see the others at where the entrance to the base was. When we got close enough, I sped up. I sped past the others, doing a 180 and transforming. I slid a few feet before standing upright again. I walked back over to the twins, who were transforming back.

"Sorry boys, but it looks like I win."

The twins looked down at the ground, defeated.

Cammie giggled. "You got beat by a girl!"

I rolled my optics. "Cammie, be nice."

"Well it's true!" she defended.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to rub it in."

Cammie pouted. "I'm going back inside."

I sighed, going in after her. The others followed. I was going to head to my room, when I heard a cry come from the med bay.

I gasped and turned to Ratchet. "You left Midnight alone!?"

"Well-"

"Oh, save it!" I snapped, rushing to the med bay. Once in there, I went over to Midnight. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Shh… mommy's here." I cooed. Midnight stopped crying and looked up at me. I smiled down at her. She returned the smile, letting out happy chirps and clicks.

"Umm…"

I turned to glare at Ratchet, who stood in the doorway.

"Office! Now!" I hissed. He did as I said, not wanting to anger me even more. I put Midnight down on a berth.

"Mommy will be right back. Right after she yells at Daddy."

I turned away from her and stomped to Ratchet's office. I slammed the door shut behind me. I stomped over to Ratchet, who was sitting behind his desk.

I leaned over the desk and got close to his face. "If you ever leave her by herself again…"

"She was fine."

"That's for me to determine!" I shouted, getting even closer.

I growled. "You're her father. You should know better than to leave her alone."

"It was only for a few minutes."

"I don't care! A good parent wouldn't leave their sparkling alone! Even for a few minutes!" I roared. I was so close to Ratchet, our lips almost touched.

_**Almost…**_

He abruptly stood up, glaring at me. "Need I remind you that I take care of her most of the time? Considering you're off doing something stupid!?"

I growled, my nose touching his. "Well at least when I take care of her, I never leave her alone!"

Next thing I know, I'm backed up against the door.

"If I were you femme, I'd let it go." Ratchet hissed.

I growled. "Make me…"

Everything happened so fast after that. All I could remember was Ratchet's lips crashing down on mine… and then it was pure bliss.

My body moved of its own accord. I pressed myself closer to Ratchet, my arms sliding around his neck. He tilted my helm to deepen the kiss, then let his arms fall to my waist. I couldn't comprehend anything at the moment. I could only focus on Ratchet and this _amazing _kiss.

I heard a cry, but ignored it. Ratchet cupped my aft which made me let out a little gasp. He used that to his advantage and slipped his glossa into my mouth. I moaned, pressing myself even closer to him.

I heard another cry.

'That cry sounds familiar…' I thought, moaning when Ratchet started tracing seams in my back. I heard a cry again and I finally recognized it.

'Midnight!' I thought. Ratchet must have recognized it too because he broke the kiss and stared at me. We both realized what we were doing and abruptly let go of each other. I looked off to the side, crossing my arms.

"Uhh… I'm just gonna… take care of her now." I mumbled, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it, taking a deep breath.

I walked over to Midnight and cradled her in my arms. She stopped crying and looked up at me curiously.

"Oh Midnight." I sighed. "I'm so confused."

Midnight giggled, reaching out to me. I let out a small smile, letting her grasp my finger. My smile faded when I thought about what just happened.

'Is it possible that Ratchet likes me too?'

* * *

**If you hate me for how I ended this chapter, I understand. But still... remember to review!**


	43. Training Session

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**If any of you like Ironhide x Alana, you'll like this chapter.**

**And for those of you that are Ratchet x Kat fans, I promise there'll be more of them later.**

* * *

Training Session

I paced around in my room nervously. The door opened and Cammie walked in.

"What's the emergency?" she asked.

I grabbed her arm, dragging her over to the berth. I sat down and she followed my example.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

Cammie nodded. "I promise."

I took a deep breath. "Ratchet and I kissed… again."

Cammie's optics widened and she anxiously leaned closer to me. "Who initiated the kiss?"

I hesitated before answering. "Ratchet…"

Cammie stared at me blankly. I waved a hand in front of her face. Suddenly, she squealed loudly and happily. Startled, I fell off the berth.

"Oh! Sorry Kat!" she apologized. "But this is great!"

"How?" I asked, getting up off the floor.

"It means Ratchet likes you too!" she squealed, bouncing up and down.

"N- No it doesn't!" I stuttered. "There was a lot of tension! That could've caused it!"

"Kat quit denying it!"

I sighed and looked away. "Okay… maybe that's a possibility."

"Thank you!" Cammie said, hugging me.

"Yeah, yeah…"

She pulled away. "Speaking of couples, I saw Hide and Aly in the training room."

I glared at her slightly. "Don't interfere. Let nature take its course."

Cammie pouted. "Fine. Now, let's talk about Paige and Wheeljack!"

"Oh no…" I groaned.

* * *

_Alana's POV_

I shot at the target, almost hitting the center. I huffed, a bit miffed that I didn't hit the center. I tried again, and the same thing happened. I let out a growl, glaring at the target.

"You're not a human anymore. You need to change your stance."

I turned my glare to Ironhide. "If you're such an expert, why don't you do it?"

I moved out of the way and let him take my spot. He got into his stance and shot at the target.

I felt my jaw drop. He hit the target, dead center! I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him

"Show-off…" I mumbled.

He rolled his optics at me. "Quit pouting and get over here."

I glared at him one last time before doing as he said.

"Get into your stance."

I grudgingly did as he said, holding up the cybertronian weapon.

"Widen your stance."

I moved my legs farther apart.

"No, no. Even more."

"More!?" I demanded, turning to him with a slight blush. He came up behind me.

"Like this." He said. He put a leg between mine, spreading them even more. I blushed even more at that. The worst thing was, he kept it there to make sure I didn't move my legs.

"You're too stiff. Relax a little."

He kneaded my shoulders. I relaxed some, trying not to melt at his touch.

'He is so doing this on purpose!' I thought.

"Bring your arms up a little higher."

He put his hands over mine, adjusting my arms. This caused his front to press against my back. I forced back a shiver of delight.

"Now focus on the target."

I ignored the feeling of him being pressed against me, and focused on the target.

"When you're ready, I want you to shoot."

He whispered this right in my audio receptor. It sent chills throughout my body, put I forced myself to focus. My optics were on the center of the target. I pulled the trigger.

My optics widened in shock. I'd hit the center!

Hide moved away from me and I had to keep myself from falling. I stood there, dumbfounded.

When I got over my shock, I squealed. "I did it!"

I jumped up and down before turning to Hide. I jumped on him, giving him a hug. Not expecting this, he stumbled backwards and fell back against the wall.

"Thanks Hide!"

He smiled, gripping my waist to steady me. "Your welcome."

It was then that I realized how close we were. I blushed when I saw how close our faces were. Ironhide seemed to realize it too, because he pushed me away.

Still blushing, I looked at the ground. "Sorry Hide."

"It's fine." He told me, walking out of the room. I looked after him confused. When he talked, his voice sounded strange.

It sounded… depressed?

I peeked out the doorway, watching his retreating form. I had a worried look on my face.

'Why is he so depressed all of a sudden?' I wondered. I was about to follow after him when I decided against it.

"I should probably let him have some time alone." I murmured, heading to my room.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

I was starting to get worried about Hide. I hadn't seen him for hours. This wasn't like him. I think he's avoiding me.

But why?

So here I am, standing in front of the door to his room.

I knocked. "Hide! It's Alana! Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Hide, please! I'm worried about you!"

Still no answer.

"Fine! I'll bust the door down!"

Before I could do anything, the door opened. I looked at it in surprise before walking into the room.

I looked around at the many weapons he had in here. My optics landed on his form. Hide was sitting at a worktable, polishing a gun. I walked over and took a seat next to him on the workbench.

Neither of us said a word, but I decided to break the silence.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He grunted.

I frowned. "Hide… tell the truth."

He sighed, stopping his polishing momentarily. "Okay, I'm not fine."

My frown deepened. "What's wrong?"

"The way you acted in the training room… reminded me of someone."

My frown faded, a curious look on my face. "Who?"

He didn't answer me, going back to polishing the gun. I put a hand on his arm.

"Ironhide… who?"

He stopped and looked at me. I gave him an encouraging look. He sighed and put the gun down.

"Her name was Chromia."

"Was?" I asked.

He ignored my question. "She was a tough femme. A true warrior. She enjoyed fighting and was skilled in the battlefield. You couldn't find a tougher femme. I think that's why I fell for her."

I looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"Chromia was my sparkmate."

My optics widened and I remembered something Kat said.

_Sparkmates are life partners. It's kinda like when you're married… only you can't separate. You're together forever._

"What do you mean she _was_ your sparkmate?"

Ironhide sighed. "She was off-lined by the Decepticons."

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth as I remembered something else Kat had said.

_A Transformer can off-line temporarily… or permanently. In other words, they are unconscious… or dead._

"Ironhide…" I whispered.

"When we found her, she was already off-line. Her body was torn in half and energon was all around her. It felt like my spark died that day."

I smiled sadly. "I know what that feels like."

Ironhide glanced at me curiously.

"When I was in the military, I met a man. His name was Eric. We were partners on the field and eventually we fell for each other. We were engaged to be married… but on a mission, he was captured. When we found him and his team, they were on the verge of dying. They had been tortured for information. I was with the group that went to save them."

I paused, holding back tears. "I held him in my arms. He was covered in blood and some of his bones were broken. He told me that his was the end for him and that he loved me. I told him to hold on, but it was no use. He died in my arms. The memory still haunts me."

Energon tears fell from my optics. I brought a hand up, wiping my tears away. I looked down at the ground.

Ironhide spoke up. "I miss Chromia, but I know she's here with me."

I looked up at him, wondering what he meant.

"I see a bit of her in you. That alone helps me deal with her loss. It helps me to remember her and that she'd want me to move on."

"The past is the past…" I whispered. I smiled, leaning forward and hugging him.

"Thanks for telling me what was wrong Hide. It always helps to tell someone."

I got up, wiping stray tears from my cheeks. "I'll see you at our training session tomorrow."

I went to leave, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. I looked down at Ironhide. He got up, looking down at me. He put a hand on the back on my helm and one on my waist. I blushed, about to ask him what he was doing.

I didn't get the chance to.

He pulled me closer, his face close to mine. He kissed me with a gentleness I didn't know he had. I mean, this is Ironhide we're talking about.

I stood there in shock before responding. I twined my arms around his neck, tilting my helm to deepen the kiss. I off-lined my optics, my processor shutting down.

All that mattered was Ironhide.

"Way to go Aly!"

My optics came back on in surprise. Ironhide pulled back, looking at the door and growling. I followed his gaze. Cammie stood in the doorway, grinning and giving me a thumbs-up. Kat was behind her, trying to pull her away.

I flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"If I were you, I'd run." I ground out. The two looked at each other worriedly before dashing away. I sighed, turning back to Hide. He was still glaring at the spot where the two had been.

I put a hand on his cheek, making him look at me. I pecked him on the lips, pulling out of his hold. I jogged to the door, pausing to look back at him.

"See ya at practice."

I blew him a kiss, then dashed after Cammie and Kat, intent on killing them.

Well… maybe that's a bit harsh.

Nah!


	44. Pranks, Depression & Anger

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC; Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana, Paige and last but not least, Midnight.**

**Also, I was wondering. If any of you are good artists, I was wondering if you could make a pic of Midnight. I know I wasn't very specific with how she looked aside from color, but if you do make a pic, it can be of how _you_ think Midnight looks. If you do make a pic, post it on the Internet and send me a link to it. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Pranks, Depression & Anger

"Say mama."

Midnight stared at me for a second before letting out happy chirps and clicks.

I sighed. "No. _Mama_."

"Femme, what are you doing?"

I turned to look at Ratchet, hands on my hips. "I'm trying to get Midnight to say mama."

Ratchet snorted. "Good luck with that."

I marched over to him, poking him in the chest. "Listen here, Hatchet. She is my daughter, just as much as yours and I'll do what I want with her. Like trying to get her to say mama. Got it?"

Ratchet growled, grabbing the finger that was poking him and glaring down at me. I didn't back down, glaring right back.

"Ma…"

We froze, slowly looking over at Midnight.

"What did she say?" I whispered.

"Ma… Mama."

I squealed loudly, causing Ratchet to cover his audio receptors. I rushed over to Midnight, picking her up and hugging her.

"That's my girl! You're such a smart little sparkling!" I cooed.

Midnight giggled and happily said, "Mama!"

I squealed again, turning to Ratchet. I held Midnight so that she was looking at him. "Okay, now can you say Dada?"

"D… Da… Dada."

I squealed again, jumping up and down. I cuddled Midnight. "Aww! Ratchet aren't you proud of her? She's such a fast learner!"

Ratchet chuckled and walked over to us. "That she is."

Midnight looked up at him curiously before smiling. "Dada!"

She reached out to him. I laughed, handing her over to Ratchet. He cradled her as she kept repeating "Dada!" over and over again. I smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She giggled, clapping her hands together.

"KAT!" a familiar voice shrieked. I winced, rubbing my audio receptors.

"Oww!" I moaned. "I think I'm deaf!"

"KAT!" Cammie shrieked, scrambling into the med bay. "HELP ME!"

I sighed. "Uh, Ratchet? Why don't you take Midnight to your office?"

He nodded, going into his office and shutting the door. I turned to Cammie, hands on my hips.

"What!?" I snarled, glaring at her.

Cammie panted, out of breath. "I need… your help."

I raised an optic ridge. "With what?"

"I need you… to hide… me."

"Hide you? From who?"

Cammie winced. "Umm… Optimus."

"Optimus? Why are you hiding from him?"

"Well… I might've… played a prank on him."

My optics narrowed. "What kind of prank?"

"I… might've dumped white paint on him. But the twins helped!"

"Why white paint?"

"Well, he's already red and blue. So I just added the white. Get it? Red, white and blue?"

I put a hand to my helm. "Cammie… why?"

"I… I just wanted him to notice me."

"Well he'll definitely notice you now."

"Cameron!"

"Eep!" Cammie squeaked, quickly hiding behind me. She peered over my shoulder at the entrance to the med bay. Optimus stomped into the med bay, dripping with white paint. I put a hand over my mouth, stifling a laugh.

"Umm… nice look, Optimus." I said, doing my best to hold in my laughs. He glared at me slightly, before turning it to Cammie.

"Cameron. Come here."

Cammie shook her head. "That's okay. I'm fine right here."

"Cameron…" Optimus warned.

"It wasn't my fault!"

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "Really? Because the twins told me the whole thing was your idea and you only enlisted their help to pull off the prank."

Cammie glared at the twins, who were peeking into the med bay. "You traitors!"

She dashed over to where they were. The twins yelped and ducked out of the med bay. Optimus managed to grab Cammie before she could get to them and tossed her onto his shoulder.

Cammie pounded at his back angrily. "Let me go! I need to teach those two a lesson!"

Optimus turned and walked out of the med bay. "No. We're going to my office to talk about this."

Cammie's angered expression fell. "What? No! Kat save me!"

I chuckled, waving after her. "Sorry, Cammie. I'm not getting dragged into this."

"Traitor!" she howled, before the two disappeared around a corner. I turned to the twins, who were making their way into the med bay.

"So… it was all her idea?"

"Nah! We just said that so we wouldn't get in trouble." Sunstreaker said.

I raised an optic ridge before shrugging. "Eh, not my problem."

I walked over to Ratchet's office, opening the door and heading in to get Midnight.

* * *

_Cammie's POV; Optimus's Office_

I grunted as I was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Optimus sat behind his desk, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. I stood, rubbing my sore aft. Optimus pointed at a spot in front of his desk; silent directions that I had to stand there. I grumbled, tentatively walking to the designated spot.

He pinned me with his hard gaze. "Now Cameron, explain to me why you pulled such a prank."

I frowned and looked away. "I was bored."

"You and I both know that's not why you did it."

I glared at him. "How would you know?"

"Because Cameron, for as long as I've known you I know you wouldn't do something like this out of sheer boredom. There's usually a reason as to why you do things."

"Boredom can't be one of those things?"

"In your case, no."

I stamped my foot. "I'm telling you that I did this out of sheer boredom!"

"And I'm telling you that you didn't!"

"Uh!" I growled in frustration. "Look, just give me a punishment! I'm not telling you why I did what I did!"

"You're not leaving this office until you tell me why you pulled this prank Cameron!"

"For the hundredth time, I told you to call me Cammie! And if you want to know why I pulled that prank on you, then fine! I pulled this prank so I could get _you_ to notice _me_!"

I panted after my little tirade. But a few seconds later, my processor registered what I just told him. My optics widened in shock, mirroring his own. I turned so that my back was facing him, my helm bowed.

Silence enveloped the room. I grew more nervous the longer the silence was prolonged. I stiffened when I heard him get up and come over to me.

A hand fell on my shoulder. "Cammie…"

I flinched, moving away from him. I briefly caught a glimpse of his face. Hurt was evident in his optics and I quickly looked down again.

"I… I have to go." I murmured, dashing out of the office. I didn't slow until I was safely in my room. I locked the door, slumping against it. I slowly slid to the floor. Energon tears slowly slid down my face.

'I'm so stupid! Why did I let my anger get the best of me!? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

I got up and trudged over to my berth, curling up into a ball and crying.

* * *

_3 Days Later…_

I heard a knock on my door, but ignored it. Another followed along with Kat's voice.

"Cammie? Please come out. It's been 3 days. I'm worried about you."

"So am I." Alana's voice rang out.

I sniffled. "Go away! Leave me to rot in my misery!"

Alana's voice rang out again, sharp and angered. "Cameron Summers! If you do not get your aft out here in the next 10 seconds, I'm knocking this door down!"

"Alana, anger isn't going to solve anything." Kat chided.

"No, but it'll get her out of her room."

"True… but if something's bothering her, we can't just force it out. Let's give her some time."

"She's been in there for 3 days! Isn't that long enough!?"

"Aly…" Kat warned.

I heard her sigh. "Fine. But we're coming back later."

I heard the two walk away. I turned so that I faced the door, staring at it. Light footsteps were heard and then a gentle knock.

"Cammie? It's Kat. I'm alone. Can I come in?"

I stared at the door, debating whether to let her in or not. A few minutes later, I heard her sigh and get ready to leave. I hurriedly got up and went over to the door. I unlocked it and opened it a crack. Kat stared at me in shock as I moved away from the door. She took the invitation and stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Make sure you lock it."

She did as I said before coming over to sit next to me on the berth. I was curled back up in a ball. Kat sat near my feet.

"Talk. What's bothering you?"

I didn't say anything and I felt Kat rub my back soothingly.

"Take your time."

I laid there for a few minutes before glancing up at Kat. She had a gentle, encouraging smile on her face.

I sniffled. "Well… when I was in Optimus's office… I… I told him that I pulled the prank so he would notice me."

"Oh…" Kat breathed, her optics wide in realization. "What'd he say?"

"He didn't say anything. I didn't give him the chance to. I got scared and ran out."

"And now you're afraid to face him?"  
I nodded, tears spilling out. "Uh-huh…"

I moved and laid my head in Kat's lap. Tears continued to spill out as she stroked my helm.

"Shh… it's okay."

I don't know how long I cried, but eventually I stopped. I sniffled, sitting up and looking at Kat.

"You have a lot of patience."

She chuckled. "Well, when you have to take care of a sparkling you learn to have patience for this kind of thing."

I laughed with her, sniffling again. Kat smiled gently at me.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah… but I'm not sure if I want to leave my room yet."

I stared uncertainly at the door. Kat got up and opened the door. She came back over to me and held out her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time."

I hesitated for a moment, but took her hand. She led me out of the room, making sure to close the door. I clutched her arm, slightly hiding behind her.

"It's okay." She whispered.

I glanced at her, still unsure. She walked into the rec room and I stayed half-hidden behind her.

"Look who decided to come out."

Alana looked up from where she was on the couch. Her optics widened when she saw me. I tentatively waved at her. She rushed over and embraced me.

"Cammie!" she breathed out in relief. "Thank goodness! I was so worried about you!"

I chuckled slightly. "Funny. It didn't sound that way when you threatened to knock my door down."

She pulled back. "I only said that to get you to come out."

She hugged me again and I returned it. Kat stood off to the side, smiling the whole time. Alana let me go and turned to her.

"I don't know what you did Kat… but thanks."

She shrugged. "Cammie's my friend. Of course I'd try to help."

The twins walked in, freezing when they saw me. They both smirked.

"Look Sides. She finally decided to come out."

I glared at the two. I remembered something and an evil smirk formed. The twins looked at me a bit scared now.

"Don't think I forgot how you two deserted me. You traitors!"

The two dashed out of the room. I followed, hot on their tails.

"Get back here!"

They yelped when I started gaining on them, quickly turning around a corner. I followed after them. When I turned the corner I crashed into something, falling on my aft.

"Oww!" I moaned, gently rubbing my face.

"Cameron?"

I looked up to see Optimus glancing down at me. He held out a hand and I tentatively took it.

"How many time's do I have to tell you to call me Cammie?"

"Sorry. About that and making you fall." He apologized. "But listen… we need to talk about-"

I held a hand up, effectively silencing him. "Look, Optimus… let's just forget whatever I said the other day, okay?"

He blinked and nodded dumbly. I looked around him to see the twins. They were standing there, making faces to taunt me.

I growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of a couple of traitors."

I maneuvered around him, heading for the twins. They screamed and ran away. I followed not that far behind.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Meanwhile, Optimus watched her chase after the two. He chuckled when Cammie was able to tackle the twins to the ground.

'I can see a bit of your spirit in her Elita.'

He winced when he saw her bend something a way it shouldn't bend. Kat came up next to him and sighed.

She put a hand to her helm and spoke. "Ratchet… I'm gonna need you to prepare two berths. Cammie's got the twins in her grip and it's not looking good for them."

Kat and Optimus winced when they saw Cammie bend something else.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!"

* * *

**I'm sure ya'll were expecting a new chapter earlier and I apologize for that. I had the worst writer's block! But I think it's over now. And remember what I said up at the top. If you want to make a pic of Midnight you can. Just make sure to post it on the Internet and send me the link.**

**Also... remember to review! Reviews make me happy and they also make me want to continue this story! In all honesty, I never expected a lot of people to like this story. But as it progressed, more and more people liked it! So I'm glad that this story's a success! And thanks to everyone that favorited, reviewed, and alerted this story.**

**I luv ya'll! And I promise to do my best to continue making this a good story!  
**


	45. Making A Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**And I have another favor to ask of you, my loyal readers. It doesn't matter if you're a good artist or not... but I was wondering if any of you would be up to making a pic of any of the girls. It can be how you think they look. And if you do make a pic, put it up on the Internet and send me a link. Thanks!**

* * *

Making A Move

I felt my optic twitch in annoyance. "It's been three weeks guys. You don't have to hide from Cammie anymore."

The twins peered at me from their spot near the med bay door. They'd been hiding in here the past three weeks to avoid Cammie. The first week and a half, she went after them and tried to do more damage. It started to die down after that. Yet, they still wouldn't leave.

Sunstreaker glared at me. "For all we know, she could be waiting for us right outside the door."

"Yeah!" Sides piped up. "And then she'll pounce on us and do even more damage."

I ground my dental plating, raising a fist. I put my other hand over it, forcing it back down.

"For the last time…" I ground out. "She's not going to hurt you!"

I got an evil look on my face and the twins started to look a bit scared. I went over to where they were and looked them straight in the optics.

"But I might…"

Their optics widened and the next thing I know, they had sprinted out of the med bay. I smirked, closing the med bay door. I leant back against it and breathed out a happy sigh. Ratchet came out of his office with Midnight, looking around. "They finally gone?"

"Yep. I scared them off." I told him with a grin.

"Thank Primus."

I giggled and went over and took Midnight from him. "Okay sweetie, time for a little recharge."

Midnight had a little frown on her face, but it went away when she let out a yawn. I smirked and set her down on a berth.

"See? You are tired. Now get some recharge. Mommy doesn't want her little princess to lose a minute of recharge."

Midnight let out another yawn, before she drifted into recharge.

I let out a sad sigh. "Pretty soon she's gonna be grown up. Then I won't have a little sparkling to take care of anymore."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves femme."

"You're right. But maybe someday I'll have another sparkling to take care of."

I heard Ratchet sigh. "It would be nice to take care of another sparkling someday."

We both sighed happily and glanced at each other. After a few seconds of silence, we'd realized what we'd said and whom to. We looked away from each other, an awkward silence hanging in the air.

"Uh… I think I'm gonna go talk to Cammie." I said, slowly backing out of the med bay.

"Right! I'll, uh… go do stuff in my office."

"Okay. You do that." I told him, finally out of the med bay. I shut the door and leant back against it.

I smacked my forehead. "Stupid! You had to bring up having sparklings! You couldn't have said something else? That was like telling him you want to have a sparkling with him!"

I muttered to myself while I headed for the rec room. When I got there, I found Cammie drinking some Energon.

"Cammie!" I whined, trudging over to her. "I need to talk to you about something! I just said something really stupid!"

"What?" she asked, as I sat at the table.

"Well…"

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I was with Wheeljack in his room… which he'd made half of it into a lab. I was watching as he worked on an experiment. Ever since we became good friends, I'd done that a lot. But lately I've been paying more attention to _him_ instead of the experiment.

Of course, he was too into the experiment to notice.

'He looks so cute when he's concentrating!' I thought. I unconsciously looked him over, my gaze riveted to the mask he wore over his face.

'Why does he wear that? Does he have an ugly face or something? A scar? I'm kinda hopin' not.'

I mentally slapped myself when I thought that. 'Bad Paige! You're not a selfish, shallow person anymore! It's what's on the inside that counts. And 'Jack's such a sweet guy… despite the fact that he blows stuff up.'

I mentally sighed. 'I've got it bad. I honestly don't think I've felt this way about anyone before. I mean, I've had boyfriends, but they were just for show. I even let them be fawned over by other girls.'

I got angered at the thought of other femmes all over _my_ Wheeljack.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up! _My_ Wheeljack? Oh yeah, I've got it bad. But I need to know if he feels the same way about me.'

I smirked, getting up from the chair I was in. I leant against his work table, doing my best to look sexy. He didn't notice and I frowned. I brightened when I got another idea. I hopped up onto the work table, crossing my lean legs. I frowned when that didn't work.

I put on a seductive look and walked my fingers up his arm. "Jack… can I help?"

"Hmm… yeah, you can hand me a wrench." He said, not looking away from his work. I scowled, my optics narrowing.

'He's left me no choice.'

I got off the work table and went behind 'Jack.

"Paige, where's that wrench? Paige?" he asked, looking up in confusion. I spun his chair around so he faced me. I kept a grip on the arms of the chair, leaning down to him. Wheeljack got a nervous look on his face.

I smirked. "You've been ignoring me 'Jack."

My smirk widened when I heard him gulp and saw his voice indicators flash. "Really?"

"Yes… and it's starting to make me mad." I told him, straddling his lap. He got even more nervous and tried to lean back away from me.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! We could spend a day out on the town. Even longer if you want! I never meant to ignore you. I just get so caught up in experiments and-"

I brought my hands up and took off his face mask. He froze, stopping in the middle of his ramble. I brought a hand up, tracing over his lips with my thumb.

I'd been wrong.

His face was perfect. But in all honesty… I think I like the fact that he wears the mask. That way no one can see what is _mine_.

"Jack…"

He looked me in the optics and I smiled. I leant down so that our lips were almost touching.

"You talk too much."

And then we kissed… a kiss that turned very passionate and led to… other things.

* * *

_2 Days Later; Kat's POV_

I raised an optic ridge when Wheeljack stumbled into the rec room, his face mask gone and a goofy grin plastered on his face. Prowl, who was holding Midnight, raised an optic ridge as well. Cammie's jaw dropped and her optics widened. I put a hand under her chin, shutting her mouth. A slightly audible click was heard.

We watched as Wheeljack went over and got some Energon. I crossed my arms and leant back in my chair.

"So 'Jack… where have you been these past two days?"

"Working on an experiment."

Prowl, Cammie and I exchanged glances. Prowl spoke up. "You've been working on an experiment for two days? Without ever leaving your room?"

Wheeljack chuckled nervously. "You know how into my experiments I get."

"Hmm…" Cammie hummed. "It's strange. I haven't seen Paige for two days either."

Wheeljack got a nervous look on his face. "S-She's been helping me with my experiment."

I raised an optic ridge. "Really?"

Wheeljack nodded rapidly. I looked at Cammie and Prowl, a smirk on my face. They were smirking as well. I turned back to Wheeljack.

"Well… we'll let you get back to your little… _experiment_."

Wheeljack flushed at my sly remark, realizing that we knew what had actually been going on the past two days.

"Right. I'm just gonna go now." He muttered, exiting the room.

"Have fun with your _experiment_!" Cammie called. We heard him groan in response. Cammie and I burst out laughing while Prowl chuckled.

Cammie wiped a tear from her optic. "That was just too funny."

"Yeah… and I never would've imagined those two just getting right to it."

Cammie nodded in agreement. Prowl decided to speak up.

"I don't believe Wheeljack initiated the act. I've noticed he's still a bit shy about that."

I smiled knowingly. "It had to have been Paige. If we femmes get frustrated enough, we will take charge. I'm guessing Paige was tired of waiting for 'Jack to make a move."

Cammie giggled. "That she was! But it makes me wonder… does that mean she's the dominant one?"

I groaned and Prowl got a slightly disgusted look on his face. Thankfully, Midnight was sleeping through all this. I don't even know how she is.

"Cammie…" I groaned. "We are not discussing whose dominant in their… sexual relationship."

"I was just curious."

"I really wish you weren't."

"That also makes me wonder… whose dominant in Jazz and Maria's relationship?"

Prowl and I both groaned and I let my helm fall onto the table.

"Shoot me." I mumbled. "Just shoot me."


	46. Tension

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**Also... if you're a Ratchet x Kat fan, then you'll like this chapter. But there's a bit of a twist. And you'll probably hate me for it. Along with Ratchet x Kat, there's some Optimus x Cammie. Not much really... just a nice, cute little moment.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Tension

"Kat? Can I take care of Midnight today?"

I turned to look at Cammie, who'd poked her head into the med bay.

"Why?" I asked, raising an optic ridge.

"Because… I can use it as an excuse to avoid Optimus."

I sighed. "You're still avoiding him? Cammie it's been weeks. You can't avoid him forever."

"Please?" she begged, giving me her famous pout. I growled, picking up Midnight and grudgingly handing her over.

Cammie grinned. "Thanks Kat. Come on Midnight. You get to spend the day with Aunt Cammie!"

"Stupid Cammie using my sparkling for her stupid plans." I grumbled, grabbing a wrench and chucking it at the nearest wall. Which happened to be next to Ratchet's office. The door opened and he stomped out, glaring at me.

"What is going on out here?"

"Go away. I'm mad enough as it is."

Ratchet glanced around before glaring at me again. "Where's Midnight?"

"Cammie has her."

"Why?"

I turned to him. "It's part of her plan to avoid a certain someone today."

"She's using my sparkling for her own needs!?"

I stalked over to him. "I'll have you know, she's my sparkling too!"

Ratchet snorted. "Then treat her like it!"

"I do!"

"If you did, you wouldn't have handed her over!"

"I only did it to get Cammie to leave! If I hadn't, she would've bugged me about it forever!"

Ratchet got in my face. "You should've just thrown her out."

I glared at him, moving closer. "For the record, I'm not like you and don't do that kind of thing. Besides, Midnight's in good hands. I trust Cammie to take care of her."

"You trust a femme who's insane about shopping to take care of a sparkling!?"

Our noses were touching, our lips centimeters apart. I growled at Ratchet.

"Yes, I do. And there's nothing you can do about it."

The tension in the air was thick. Next thing I know, Ratchet slammed my back to the wall, pinning me there.

"Go get Midnight back."

I growled. "Bite me!"

It all happened so fast. One minute we're at each other's throats, the next… Ratchet's glossa is half-way down _my_ throat. I broke away, a growl escaping my lips before I reclaimed Ratchet's lips in a forceful kiss.

I gripped his helm as he deepened the kiss. My right leg twined around his left, rubbing up and down. Ratchet broke away with a growl, grabbing my leg and hooking it around his waist.

I clawed at his back, not caring if I scratched off any paint. Ratchet dove for my neck, biting and sucking on cables. I moaned when he bit a particularly sensitive one. He gripped my other leg, both of them now wrapped around his waist.

He thrust his hips into mine, grinding against me. I clawed at his back harder, whimpers escaping my lips. Ratchet pulled away from my neck, his optics almost completely white in desire.

"I need you." He growled.

I looked him straight in the optics. "We go right back to hating each other after this."

"Agreed."

With that, he pulled me away from the wall, keeping my legs wrapped around him. He quickly made for his office, shoving everything off his desk and depositing me on it. He slammed the door shut, locking it.

If anyone listened closely, I'm sure they could hear our moans and groans of pleasure.

* * *

_Cammie's POV_

Alana raised an optic ridge at me. "So… you're using Midnight to avoid Optimus?"

I nodded. "It's a good excuse. If he tries to bring up the _subject_, I can just say I'm busy taking care of Midnight. He'll buy it."

"Right." Alana said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, I gotta go. I have training practice with Hide."

I smirked at her retreating form. "Sure you do!"

Alana stiffened, but continued to walk away. Although I think her pace was quicker. I giggled, looking down at the sparkling in my arms.

"Its fun teasing Aunt Alana, isn't it?" I cooed, nuzzling Midnight. She let out a giggle, clapping her hands together.

"Fun! Fun!"

I chuckled, rocking her in my arms. Midnight yawned, her optics flickering on and off. I started to hum, my humming turning into singing.

_Sunny days and starry nights  
And lazy afternoons  
You're counting castles in the clouds  
And humming little tunes_

A sleepy smile spread across Midnight's face as she slowly went into recharge. I smiled gently at the little sparkling, continuing my singing.

_  
But somehow right before your eyes  
The sun light fades away  
Everything is different  
And everything has changed_

My soft voice drifted throughout the vast room. I remembered when my mother used to sing this lullaby to me when I was younger. This was before she became too busy with the company with dad and had time for me. It was nice remembering all the good times we'd had.

_  
If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know_

When I sang this part, I thought of my friends. They were always there for me. I don't know what I'd do without them.

Especially Optimus.

He seems so fond of me, always enjoying my company. But all I've been doing lately is avoiding him. And he seemed hurt that day in his office.

I sighed. 'Cammie… you're a jerk.'

I took a breath, continuing to softly sing.

_  
Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home_

I stopped singing, realizing Midnight was deep in recharge. I sighed, leaning back in my chair and looking up at the ceiling.

"That was beautiful."

I jumped up out of my seat, turning to see who the speaker was. Optimus stood in the doorway of the rec room, looking at me. I felt my face plates heat up.

"What was beautiful?" I asked in a soft voice, something that was unusual for me.

Optimus stepped forward. "Your singing. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before."

"Thank you, but… I don't think I'm that great a singer. Out of all of us, Kat's the best. I'm nowhere near as good as her."

Optimus was now in front of me. "You're a wonderful singer. And I think Midnight would agree… if she was awake."

I giggled a bit, shyly looking up at him. "Thanks… again."

"What was that song?"

"It was a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young. Before she… became too busy to spend time with her only daughter."

I hadn't realized I'd been crying until Optimus brought a hand up to my cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

I sniffled. "I don't mean to bother you with my problems."

"It's all right. If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

"I would, but… I have to take care of Midnight and-"

Prowl chose this time to walk in, stopping when he saw us. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Optimus answered. I brightened when I got an idea. I scurried over to Prowl.

"Would you mind taking care of Midnight for a bit? I have something important to do."

Prowl smiled. "Not at all."

I handed him the recharging Midnight and he exited the room. I turned to Optimus.

"So… about that offer…"

He smiled, sitting down at the table. I sat in a chair across from him.

"I'm listening."

"Let's see… where to start…"

* * *

_Kat's POV_

I let out a cry of release, my helm falling to Ratchet's shoulder. He joined me soon after, letting out a roar and his engine purring in pleasure. I gently sucked and nibbled on some of his neck cables while we recovered.

Ratchet was currently in his chair, me impaled on his lap. I let out a moan when he traced a sensitive seam in my back.

"I still loathe you." I breathed out.

Ratchet chuckled. "Right back at ya."

I let out a sigh, getting up from his lap. I moaned, my body deliciously sore. My legs wobbled as I stood so I gripped the edge of the desk. I slowly made my way to the door, unlocking it. I felt Ratchet come up behind me, nuzzling my neck and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Leaving so soon? We've only done it 4 times."

I weakly pushed at him. "I should go get Midnight."

"She's fine."

"But I thought you said-"

"Cammie can handle her for a little longer."

I moaned when he traced my intake port, leaning back into him. I glared half-heartedly at him. "I _still_ loathe you."

"And I you." He growled, locking the door once more. He carried me back to his desk… and it started all over again.

* * *

**So see... they haven't admitted they like each other.** **They just are... fuck buddies, pardon my language. For now, that's all they are. But it may become something more. *wink wink***

**Please review!  
**


	47. New Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana, Paige and Midnight.**

**

* * *

**

New Enemies

I hummed happily, walking into the rec room with a smile on my face. Cammie looked at me from her place on the couch.

"Umm Kat… what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, heading over to the kitchen.

"You're… acting strange."

"I'm just… satisfied." I nodded at the word I'd chosen. It described how I felt perfectly.

Cammie raised an optic ridge. "Satisfied?"

"Mmhmm…" I hummed in response, pouring some energon in a cup. Cammie kept looking at me strangely before her optics widened.

"Satisfied…? Eww! Kat!"

"What?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Oh, don't act innocent! My perverted mind knows what you mean when you say you're "satisfied"."

I raised an optic ridge. "Oh really?"

"Yes! You and Ratchet did the nasty!"

"If you mean interface, then yes. But only to satisfy our needs." I told her, drinking some of my energon.

"So you're… pleasure partners?"

I nodded. "Basically."

Cammie stuck her tongue out. "Ugh!"

"Quit being a baby. Need I remind you that you're the one asking about everyone else's sex life?"

"That was when the perverted part of my mind came out."

"It's called a CPU, Cammie." I added, before letting out a chuckle. "You just admitted you're perverted."

Cammie's face plates were a bit red. "So?"

I went to say something, but an alarm went off. Cammie jumped, wildly looking around. Alana came rushing in.

"What is that?" Cammie asked.

"It's a warning alarm! Decepticons are nearby!"

I tossed my cup of energon aside, hurrying out of the rec room with the cousins. The others were already waiting for us and when we got there, we transformed and sped out of the base.

* * *

I sped through the desert, Cammie and Maria on either side of me. Alana brought up the rear. Ratchet and Paige weren't with us. Ratchet, because we needed someone to prep the med bay in case one of us got injured really bad. Paige, because she's not much of a fighter and I needed someone to take care of Midnight.

Two jets soared over us and I slammed on the brakes, rapidly transforming. The others did the same. The two jets transformed and landed in front of us, turning out to be Starscream and Thundercracker. A police car came up, along with an armored tank and another jet.

The police car transformed into Barricade. The other two transformed as well, revealing two Decepticon femmes. The first one was the jet. She was slender like us and was purple and yellow in color. The other was a complete opposite. She was big and bulky. She was another shade of purple and also orange.

The mechs had already started to fight, leaving us with the Decepticon femmes.

I cracked my knuckles. "Alana and I will take the big one. You two think you can handle the other one?"

Cammie nodded. "We're on it."

I nodded, before charging toward the larger femme. Alana was with me all the way. The two of us tackled her, managing to bring her to the ground. We flipped out of the way, smirks on our faces.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Kat and this is Alana."

"And you are?" Alana asked.

The femme got up with a roar. "I am Strika! Megatron's General of Destruction!"

"Well Strika… you may be the General of Destruction, but we're the femmes who are going to take you down!"

Strika let out another roar, charging at us. Alana drew her gun, firing away.

The fight was on.

* * *

_Cammie's POV_

I tackled Maria to the ground, the missile barely missing us. The femme we were fighting laughed.

"What's the matter, Autobots? Afraid of a little missile?"

"When it's a missile that can take my head off, then yes." Maria answered. Suddenly, the ground beneath us shook. I glanced over at the fighting mechs. Starscream had tackled Optimus to the ground and was doing some damage with his claw like fingers.

"Optimus…" I whispered in horror, my optics wide. A laugh brought my attention back to our fight.

"So… you must be Prime's whore."

My optics narrowed angrily at the femme. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me. I saw the way you reacted. You must be his new whore. I never thought he'd actually get over Elita. What a surprise!"

I growled lowly. "I am not a whore."

The femme glanced over at the two fighting mechs, a strange glint in her optics. "So you say…"

"Takes one to know one… Decepticon whore!"

She stiffened, glaring angrily at me. "The name's Thunderblast!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Cammie."

"Why should I care!?"

I smirked. "Because… it's the name of the femme whose gonna kick your aft!"

I darted at her, tackling her to the ground. The two of us rolled around in the sand, fighting to get the upper hand. Thunderblast managed to pin me beneath her, aiming her missile launcher at me.

"Say goodbye."

Suddenly, she was ripped off me. Red and orange came into view.

"You okay, Cammie?" Maria asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine. But I think someone needs to be taught a lesson."

Maria smirked, pulling out her gun. "I agree."

I returned the smirk, pulling out a gun as well.

Thunderblast won't know what hit her.

* * *

_Kat's POV_

I grunted as I fell to the ground. I spat out sand, getting up and glaring at Strika. Alana was currently in her grip. Strika threw her to the ground, aiming one of her cannons at her. I rammed into her, the both of us falling to the ground.

"Filthy Autobot!"

Strika grabbed me by the neck. I struggled against her, clawing at her hand. Alana jumped onto her back with a yell, attempting to put her in a headlock. Strika threw me away and shook Alana off.

The two of us fell to the ground with an "oomph!"

I sat up, looking at Alana. "It's official. We're getting our afts kicked."

She sat up as well, glaring at me. "Ya think!?"

Strika came over, grabbing both of us by the neck. We struggled, our arms and legs flailing.

Strika laughed. "I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

Suddenly, something hit Strika in the side, causing her to lose her grip on us. Alana and I fell to the ground. What had hit Strika was the other femme. Cammie dashed over, tackling the femme before she could get up again. Maria ran by us as well, going to help Cammie.

I raised an optic ridge. "They seem to be doing fine."

Alana nodded. "Got that right." She looked up and her optics widened. "Move!"

I did as she said, sand flying up everywhere. Where we once laid, Strika now stood. She'd jumped up in the air, intent on landing on us. But we'd been too quick for her.

I gulped. "That was close."

"Cammie!" I heard Maria scream. I turned to see what was happening… and I suddenly wished I hadn't.

* * *

_Cammie's POV_

Pain.

It was all I felt.

What had happened just a few moments earlier seemed like a blur. Maria and I had been fighting Thunderblast and winning.

Then the unexpected happened.

Thunderblast had gotten her hands on Maria and threw her to the ground… hard. When that happened, I did the stupidest thing possible. I looked away from Thunderblast for one second… and that was all she needed.

Pain lanced through my side as she gripped me by the neck. It took me a few moments to realized what she had done. Thunderblast had shot a missile at my side, armor and wiring flying off.

"Cammie!"

I barely registered Maria's scream. All I could focus on was the pain. There was so much pain.

Thunderblast grinned evilly, tossing me to the ground. I landed on my wounded side, crying out in pain. My optics off-lined as the pain lanced through me. I couldn't stand it.

A scream rang throughout the air… a pain filled one. My optics came back on-line as I glanced around. What I saw caused me to gasp.

Kat was kneeling on the ground, clutching at her chest. A hole was there, barely missing her spark. Alana tackled the femme ferociously, Maria doing the same with Thunderblast. I watched the fight ensue, but my optics continued to flicker. The pain was going to cause me to off-line.

"Our work here is done! Decepticons, retreat!"

They did as they were ordered to, the three jets flying off, followed by a police car and a tank.

I whimpered, clutching at my side. The ground shook beneath me, signaling that someone was running towards me.

I let out a little cry of pain as the upper half of my body was lifted from the ground.

"Cammie…"

I recognized Optimus's voice. It was strained; seeing me like this must be hard for him. I on-lined my optics, looking up at him.

I winced slightly and whimpered. "It hurts…"

He stroked my helm. "It's going to be alright. We're going to get you to Ratchet immediately."

"What… about Kat?" I managed to get out.

"I'm not sure. Taking a shot like that… she might not live."

Tears streamed down my face at those words. "No… she has to live. She has to…"

With those last words, I temporarily went off-line, the pain becoming too much.


	48. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**Ta-da! Another new chapter! Not as interesting as the last one, but still... new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Waiting

_Alana's POV_

I sadly looked at the two still forms on the med bay berths. Ratchet had done all he could for the two… now all we could do is wait.

Paige came up next to me, holding Midnight. "How could this happen?"

Dried up energon tears were on her face. I'm sure there were some on my face as well.

"I don't know." I answered. "But I'd rather it be me in there than Cammie. Seeing my cousin like this… it breaks my spark."

My voice cracked at the end, new tears starting to form.

"And Kat… she may not live, considering she got shot so close to her spark." Paige whispered, tears steadily making their way down her face. Her frame trembled as she silently sobbed. I clenched my fists, willing myself not to do the same.

I had to be strong.

Wheeljack came up, resting a hand on Paige's shoulder. "Come on. Staring isn't going to make them heal any faster."

Paige let out a weak laugh at his joke attempt. He gently steered her away from the med bay, Paige holding Midnight close to her.

I watched the two go. I'd noticed something about them. The sad aura around Paige… it matched the one around Wheeljack.

I let out a weak laugh. "Guess those two are sparkmates. Hear that you two? Wheeljack and Paige are sparkmates."

A sob tore out of my vocal processor. I walked out of the med bay, the door silently closing behind me. My shoulders shook with each sob.

"Alana…"

I looked up when my name was said. "Ironhide."

I quickly wiped my tears away, but it was no use. They continued to fall. Ironhide lifted a hand, wiping away my tears.

"Why them Hide? Why them?"

"I'm not sure."

I wrapped my arms around my frame, fighting against my sobs. Next thing I know, I was pulled into a warm chest. I looked up at Ironhide stunned.

"Don't hold it back. Just let it out."

With those words I broke, wrapping my arms around Hide and sobbing my spark out. Despite my sadness… it felt nice to be in his arms. The warmth that radiated from his spark comforted me.

And so we stayed like that… for Primus knows how long.

Just me and him… as it should be.

* * *

_Maria's POV_

I currently was sitting on the couch with Jazz, who held me close. My tears had long since dried up. My head rested on my mate's shoulder, my optics staring into nothingness.

"You okay?"

I looked up at Jazz. "No… my best friends could be dying and I can't do a thing."

Jazz sent me love and reassurance through our bond. "Ratchet will take care of them. He won't let 'em die."

"He better not."

Heavy footfalls sounded throughout the rec room. I glanced over my shoulder at the entrance. Optimus was walking by, his helm hanging low.

"Poor Optimus. He must be taking this pretty hard… considering he likes Cammie and all."

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "How do you know that?"

"The way he acts around her. It's like he's a whole 'nother bot."

Jazz smiled. "You got a point. I haven't seen that side of him since…"

"Since Elita died?"

"You know about that?"

I smiled. "I have my sources." I glanced back at the entrance again. "I hope for his sake that Cammie will pull through."

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I watched Optimus head into his office with is helm down. I was worried about him. Seeing Cammie like that must be painful for him.

I glanced over at my sparkmate. "Hey Jack? Why don't you take Midnight to our room? I'll catch up in a bit. I have something I need to do."

He glanced at Optimus's office then at me, nodding. "Just try your best."

I gave him a small smile, waiting until he was out of view. I let out a breath, heading over to Optimus's office. I lightly knocked on the door.

A muffled, "Come in." was heard.

I went in, the door silently closing behind me. Optimus was sitting at his desk, a picture frame in his hands. Another lay upon his desk top.

My optics widened slightly when I saw that it was a picture of Cammie. She must have not known it was being taken because she wasn't looking at the camera.

She sat in the rec room, holding a sleeping Midnight in her arms.

I slowly approached the desk. "Do I want to know why you have a picture of Cammie?" I joked.

Optimus looked up, a small smile on his face. "I'll admit it… this femme has stolen my spark."

He smiled sadly, looking down at the frame in his hands. "I never thought I'd love a femme again after…"

"After you lost Elita." I finished.

He looked up in surprise. "How did you…?"

"The day Cammie played that prank on you… when she was in here, she said she found that picture of Elita. She was able to figure out that she was your sparkmate."

Optimus chuckled. "She is a lot smarter than she lets on."

I laughed with him, gazing down at the picture of the pink femme. "Losing her must've been hard."

"It was…"

"Even so… you managed to move on, even falling for another femme. Elita would be glad. I'm sure all she wants is for you to be happy. And you are… Cammie makes you happy."

I sat down in a chair in front of his desk, taking the picture from him and taking his hands in mine.

"She'll pull through. I know she will. So stop worrying and blaming yourself. I may not have known those two for a long time, but I know that they're strong."

Optimus smiled. "Thank you Paige."

I returned the smile, getting up and starting to head out. I paused in the doorway.

"And Optimus…"

"Hmm?"

"When Cammie comes back on-line… tell her your feelings. She'll return them."

With those final words, I left his office, letting what I said set in.


	49. Two More Down, One To Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC.**

**I'd also like you, all of my readers, to know that My Life Is Anything But Simple is going to end in a couple more chapters. I've loved writing this story and was happy with all the reviews, alerts, favs, etc. that I got for it.**

**But don't worry... it's not over yet.**

**

* * *

**

Two More Down, One To Go

_Alana's POV_

I sighed sadly, gazing down at the two off-lined femmes. I grabbed a chair and put it near Cammie's berth, sitting on it.

I took one of her hands in mine. "Cuz… please wake up. I need to know you're okay. Please… just… give me a sign."

Her frame stayed still, same as it had been the past few days. I let out another sad sigh, gently squeezing the hand between mine.

"You leave me no choice. I'm gonna have to use drastic measures." I paused, but still no reaction.

"Well… it's been confirmed. Paige and Wheeljack are sparkmates, as well as Maria and Jazz. And… I admit it. I love Ironhide. He's such a wonderful mech. We have so much in common and we get along great. I think I even wanna be his sparkmate."

I waited, but there was no reaction… no movement.

Tears welled up in my optics. 'Not even that worked.'

I bowed my head, attempting to stifle my sobs. I felt pressure on my hands and froze.

"It's about time…" a weak voice answered.

I looked up, my optics wide in disbelief. "Cammie?"

She smiled weakly. "The one and only."

"Cammie!" I cried out, hugging her tightly.

She hissed. "Aly, easy."

I abruptly let go. "Sorry… I'm just so happy that you're back on-line."

She smiled, gently squeezing my hand. I returned the gesture.

"Can I join in the party?" another weak voice asked.

I glanced at the berth next to Cammie's, my optics widening when I saw Kat on-line.

"You… you're okay…" I whispered, tears forming.

She scoffed. "Of course I am. It's gonna take a lot more than that to keep me down."

I stood, going over to Kat and gently hugging her.

"Welcome back."

She gently returned the hug, careful not to move too much. "It's good to be back."

I smiled, when suddenly… a thought occurred to me. My optics widened and I sprinted to the med bay doors. I flung them open, cupping my hands around my mouth.

"Guys, they're awake!"

The floor shook slightly from the group dashing to the med bay. I quickly moved out of the way to avoid being trampled. They all tried to squeeze in at once, but ultimately… Maria and Paige got in first.

Their optics widened, smiles of joy on their face plates.

"You're awake!" the two screamed, going over to embrace the femmes in hugs. The two injured femmes cringed.

"Ow!" they groaned at the same time. Paige and Maria quickly let go, but they were still beaming.

"Thank Primus you're okay!" Paige said.

"Ditto!" Maria agreed. Ratchet was the next in, hurrying over to the femmes and checking over them.

Kat rolled her optics. "Relax Hatchet. We're fine. Still hurting, but fine."

Ratchet glared at her, but you could see the relief in his optics. "I'll be the judge of that."

A happy cry resounded throughout the room and Kat turned, beaming. "Midnight!"

I took the sparkling from Prowl, heading over to Kat. She moved carefully, taking the sparkling into her arms.

"My precious sparkling. Mommy's sorry if she worried you."

Midnight cuddled up to her mother. "Momma…"

Kat smiled gently, nuzzling her tiny bundle of joy. I backed away, giving the two some space. Ironhide came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled, leaning back into him.

Cammie grinned slyly. "Aly… didn't you mention you wanted to tell him something?"

Ironhide glanced down at me curiously. I glared heatedly at Cammie.

"Later…" I ground out. Cammie continued to grin slyly.

* * *

_Paige's POV_

I giggled as I watched the interaction between the two cousins. I glanced around at the others. The twins and Prowl had gone over to Kat, talking amongst themselves. Maria and Jazz were over by Cammie with Alana and Ironhide. I spied Optimus nearby, relief evident on his face as he gazed at Cammie longingly.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I smiled, knowing who it was. Wheeljack placed a kiss to my helm.

"I'm so glad to see them on-line." I told him, placing my hands over the ones on my waist.

He didn't respond right away. I glanced back at him. He was staring at Optimus. When he felt my confusion through our bond, he looked back at me.

"Shouldn't our leader be doing something besides standing and staring?"

I raised an optic ridge, about to ask what he meant when I remembered. Jack let go of me, nudging me in Prime's direction.

I continued to head over to him. Once to him, I nudged him slightly. Optimus looked down at me.

"Go."

Confusion was in his optics as he continued to look at me.

I sighed. "It's now or never Optimus. Go tell her your feelings."

His optics widened as he quickly looked back and forth between me and Cammie.

"In here? Right now? With everyone around?"

I shoved him forward. "Yes."

"I don't know."

I growled in frustration. "Quit being a wimp! You're Optimus Prime, for crying out loud! You can take on an army of Decepticons but you can't go tell a femme you love her?"

He looked over at Cammie, sighing in defeat. "Alright… I'll do it. But can it just be me in here when I tell her?"

I groaned. "Fine. Guys!"

They all looked at me.

"Prime wants a minute alone with Cammie to discuss something. So if you'd all please leave."

Maria and Alana smirked slyly, dragging their mechs out of the med bay. The twins went as well, followed by Prowl.

I glanced at the remaining mech and femme. "That means you too."

Ratchet glared at me. "She shouldn't be moved."

Kat glared up at him, swinging her legs off the berth and holding Midnight close to her. "It's important Ratch… and private. I'm leaving so they won't be disturbed."

Ratchet sputtered for a moment, before putting an arm around Kat's shoulders and helping her out of the med bay. She glanced back at Cammie and winked. Cammie had a puzzled look on her face as she looked between us.

I started to head out, pulling Wheeljack along. I poked my helm in to say one final thing.

"She's all yours Prime."

* * *

_Cammie's POV_

I looked at the med bay doors for a second longer before turning to Optimus. He seemed nervous about something.

And I was still confused.

"Optimus… what's going on?"

He sighed, sitting in the chair next to my berth. "I… need to tell you something."

I raised an optic ridge, but kept quiet.

'What could he possibly need to tell me?' I wondered.

"Cameron… Cammie… we've known each other for a while now…"

"Yeah…" I said, a gentle smile on my face.

"And over that time… we became good friends."

I snorted. "Of course. Who wouldn't want to be friends with someone as sweet as you?"

He smiled slightly. "What I'm trying to say is… you've made a difference in my life."

I looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant.

"You're a kind, caring, beautiful femme and you've made me happy again. The happiest I've been in a long time. I haven't been like this since… I lost Elita."

I looked at him sadly. "Optimus…"

"I see a bit of her spirit in you. But you're both still different in your own ways. I fell in love with Elita for who she was… and that's what happened after I met you."

"What…?" I whispered.

"I love you, Cammie."

My optics widened, tears starting to form. "Oh, Optimus… I love you too. I was just too afraid to say anything."

He gently caressed my helm, his hand resting on my cheek. My optics dimmed slightly, his face coming closer to mine.

Our lips met… and I felt complete. The kiss was slow and gentle, but filled with the love he had for me. I willingly returned it.

Finally… after all this time… it had happened.

He slowly pulled away and a pout formed on my lips. Optimus chuckled, leaning in to kiss me again. I met him half-way, my arms winding around his neck so I could be closer to him.

"Finally!"

We broke away in shock, looking at the med bay doors. It was open a crack and through it, I could make out Kat's form. Two hands pulled her away abruptly and Paige poked her helm in.

She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Carry on with what you were doing."

Her helm came back in a second later. "But no interfacing. Not until Cammie's better."

"Paige!" I cried, a blush spreading on my face plates.

She chuckled. "Have fun."

My blush deepened as I heard Optimus chuckle. I shyly glanced at him from the corner of my optics. He rested a hand on my cheek, making me face him.

"Now… where were we?"

I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me once more.

For the first time in my life… I felt… complete.

* * *

_Alana's POV; Ironhide's Room_

I sat next to Hide on the bench as he polished a gun.

I sighed happily, laying my helm on his shoulder. "I'm so glad they're okay. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they'd…"

I trailed off, not wishing to finish that sentence.

Hide glanced at me briefly before continuing his work. "They're tough femmes. You knew they'd pull through."

"Yeah… and we have Ratchet to thank. If it weren't for him, they would've died from those injuries. I should find some way to thank him."

I heard a slight crunching sound and looked down. The gun Hide had been polishing was starting to bend under his grip.

I raised an optic ridge, but played it off. "Maybe I should get him a present… but what?"

The sound reached my audio receptors again and I looked down. The gun started to bend even more.

"Hide… are you… jealous?"

He snorted. "Jealous? What makes you think that?"

"Every time I mention thanking him, you crush the gun." I told him, pointing down at said weapon. He tossed it aside, grabbing another one to polish.

"Hide…" I started. "_Are_ you jealous?"

His grip tightened on the new gun as he polished it more forcibly. I put my hand over his, flinching slightly when he abruptly pulled away.

"Fine. I don't need your help coming up with an idea of what to get Ratchet."

He slammed the gun down on the work table, startling me. He roughly gripped my arms, dragging me closer.

"You don't need to get the Hatchet anything! Quit praising him so much!"

My optics widened. "You are jealous."

Ironhide slowly exhaled, releasing the hold he had on me. "Fine… I admit it… I am jealous."

"Why?"

"Because… you're _my_ femme and I don't want you thinking so highly of anyone else."

My optics widened drastically at this. "Ironhide…"

He slowly turned to look at me. "I love you, Alana… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

The shock slowly left my system and when it did, a sly smile was on my lips. "Well, then… why don't we make this official?"

Ironhide smirked, going over and locking his door. He slowly turned to me, his optics burning brightly. I'm sure mine mirrored his.

The smirk never left his face as he stalked over to me. He lifted me from the bench, laying me on his berth.

I smiled warmly and beckoned him to me. He moved his frame over mine as we began the ritual… of bonding.


	50. Together At Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my oc; Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana, Paige and Midnight.**

**Hey, everyone!**

**This chapter is short, I know. But... it will make a lot of you very happy. *wink wink***

**So... enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Together At Last

I sat at the rec room table, hunched over it with a cup of energon. A frown marred my features as I grouched.

'All my friends have sparkmates and I don't! It's not fair!'

I growled, crushing the cup in my grip. I slowly forced myself to let go, the cup bouncing off the table and onto the floor. My fist closed once more after I heard the cup land. I slammed it down onto the table, shooting up from my chair.

"I am such a wimp! I know I love Ratchet… but I can't tell him! I get all tongue-tied and just deny it!"

I slowly let out a breath, attempting to calm myself. I walked out of the rec room and headed for the med bay. Once there, I froze at the door.

I shook my helm. "Okay, Kat. You can do this. Just go in there and tell him how you feel."

I silently opened the door, stepping inside the med bay. I closed the door once inside and found the mech I was looking for.

"R-Ratchet?" I said, mentally cursing myself for stuttering.

He turned at the sound of my voice. "What do you want femme?"

I frowned at the last word, but swallowed back the retort I felt forming. I let out a breath I'd been holding, stepping forward a bit.

"I… need to tell you something."

He raised an optic ridge, not expecting me to remain calm. But he stopped what he was doing and fully turned to me. I suddenly found the floor interesting, shuffling my feet.

"Get on with it femme."

I clenched and unclenched my fists, looking up at him. I… I, um… you see, the thing is… um…"

Ratchet started to turn away. "Listen femme. I have things to do. So if you're not going to-"

"I love you!" I hurriedly said, slapping my hands over my mouth when I'd realized what I'd said.

Ratchet had frozen, his whole frame stiffening. I looked down at the ground. I heard him start coming over to where I was, but I kept my gaze on anything but him. It was only when a hand closed over my chin did I look up.

Love.

That was the first thing I saw in his optics… well… that and happiness. He chuckled and I'm sure it was because I had a confused look on my face.

"Um…" I bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"I love you too, Kat."

I'm not sure what shocked me more. The fact that he said my name or the fact that he loved me back. All I know is that my optics felt like they were popping out of their sockets.

"You… love me?"

Ratchet nodded. "I admit that I did find you quite irritating at first… but then I got to know you and… I started falling for you."

My vision started to blur from the tears in my optics. "How long?"

"For quite a while now."

I let out a weak chuckle. "Cammie was right. I should've just told you how I felt."

He smiled, wiping away my tears. "I should've done the same, as well."

"I'm such a wimp."

Ratchet pulled me closer, our faces inches apart. "You're not a wimp. You're annoying, headstrong, easily angered-"

I cut him off. "Your point?"

"My point is, despite all those things, you're a kind, caring, nurturing femme and that's why I fell for you."

"Even though I'm all those other things?"

"Of course. I mean, you wouldn't be you without those traits. And then, you wouldn't be the femme I fell in love with."

I smiled. "I love you Ratch… even though you're a cranky, old medic."

"Hey!"

I giggled. "Relax. You may be a cranky, old medic, but you're _my_ cranky, old medic."

"That I am."

He closed the distance between us, our lips meeting in a kiss.

This kiss was different from all the others. It wasn't accidental. It wasn't rough. It wasn't heated and filled with lust.

It was a sweet, gentle kiss that signaled the love we had for each other.

I broke away, an impish grin on my face. "So… what do you say we… make this official?"

He let me go, walking over to the door. I stared at him in confusion until I heard the sound of a lock clicking.

He came back over to me, a sly look on his face and an answer to my previous question.

"Let's."

* * *

**Okay, I'm sure by now you're jumping with joy. Kat and Ratchet are finally together!**

**But I also have a bit of sad news. **

**After this chapter will be the epilogue. Yes... this story is almost over. But don't worry!**

**There will be a sequel!!!**

**I am actually working on the sequel now, so expect it soon after My Life Is Anything But Simple is complete.**

**Anyways... I'm sorry this story has to end and please review.  
**


	51. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF. I only own my OC; Kat, Cammie, Maria, Alana, Paige and Midnight.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Simple.

That's what my life should have been. But it's not. It is anything but.

I started out the daughter and sister of a family of stuck-up rich people. Then I became a run-away and went to Tranquility to live with my friend, Cammie.

I went to college, became a nurse, and got a job at Tranquility High.

Then came Sam and Mikaela…

Because of my friendship with them, I got me and my friends mixed up in an alien robot war. Thus, we came to live with the Autobots… each of us girls forming a bond with a certain Autobot.

Maria with Jazz, who I helped bring back to life. Paige with Wheeljack, who came along with my newly dubbed bros, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Alana with Ironhide and Cammie with Optimus, the leader of the Autobots. And even though he has no one… yet, there is also Prowl, the mech who looks after Midnight when need be.

And lastly… there's me and Ratchet, a mech who is my equal in about every way. In my opinion, I think it all started with Midnight… our sparkling.

I became her mother and asked Ratchet to help with caring for her. He accepted, and I believe that is what started the bond between us.

So I guess… I should be thankful for that.

Anyway…

Then there's the whole being turned into Transformers by the Decepticon, Starscream. Even though I despise him for what he did, I also have to thank him. He made it even more possible for us girls to be with the mechs we love.

Besides… it also means we can help kick Decepticon aft!

Aside from that…

Simple.

That one word has never been a part of me or my life. Of course… if it had been… I never would've gotten to experience all of this.

I never would've found love.

My name is Kat and my life is anything but simple.

And for the first time… I'm actually okay with that… and…

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**And... that's the end.**

**I want to thank all you readers that stayed with this story till the very end. And don't worry... sequel is in progress.**

**You can expect it soon.**

**Until then! ^^  
**


End file.
